Try Again
by SoniK
Summary: Retrouvailles après 10 ans. Nouveau départ ?
1. Chapter 1

PAIRING : Buffy/Faith

DISCLAIMER : Les personnages sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, la Fox, WB…

**Note 1** : Ne vous attendez pas à une super intrigue. C'est une petite histoire basée essentiellement sur les émotions et sentiments qui traversent nos 2 héroines lors de retrouvailles inopinées.

**Note 2** : c'est une histoire qui s'écrit à deux.

*********

**Résumé** : Retrouvailles après 10 ans. Nouveau départ ? :

Les bras croisés, Buffy regardait vaciller le panneau ''Sunnydale'' avant qu'un léger coup de vent ne le fasse pencher dangereusement et dans son élan, disparaisse à jamais dans ce trou béant qui désormais, venait d'engloutir la ville...

« Alors Buffy ?... »

Willow s'approcha lentement vers elle et d'un geste amical, posa sa main sur son épaule.

'' Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant... Que c'est vraiment fini ?...''

Le regard sur l'horizon, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la Tueuse, tandis que d'un geste lent, elle décroisa les bras et de ses doigts, essuya le filet de sang qu'elle sentait couler de son entaille sur son front.

**« ** Vivre... »

Elle tourna son regard brillant en direction de son amie.

« Enfin vivre Willow... Pour moi... (Elle recroisa les bras et fixa le lointain)... Oui... Pouvoir vivre pleinement ma vie... »

La petite sorcière hocha la tête sur cette information. Elle comprenait à demi-mot le souhait de la Tueuse de raccrocher enfin son ''pieu''.

**« ** Oui ! T'as raison… Tu as assez sauvé le monde comme ça... Et puis... Y a la relève maintenant... Mais... T'as déjà une petite idée ? Enfin j'veux dire... Tu sais où tu veux prendre ta... retraite ? Si on peut appeler ça comme ça... Parce que tu es encore jeune pour ça... Mais... C'est une sorte de retraite quand même... »

Mais Buffy ne prêta guère attention à ce babillage typique de Willow. Son esprit était déjà parti sur ce futur qu'elle voyait se profiler devant ses yeux, imageant nettement les lieux et tout le reste. Et dans un murmure elle répondit un...

**«** Loin de tout ça... Au calme... »

Willow haussa un léger sourcil et dans son éternel sens de la spontanéité, s'empressa de rétorquer l'idée qui venait de fuser.

**« ** Et bien, où Giles m'avait emmenée en Angleterre, y avait pas plus calme ! Mais faut aimer le vert, le vert et... Encore le vert... Parce que... Les prés c'est indéniablement... Vert... »

Et le regard toujours fixe sur l'horizon, le sourire de Buffy s'élargit considérablement sous ces paroles dites...

***************

**7 ans plus tard - Pénitencier de Los-Angeles**

« Hey sergent ! J'ai plus de rouleau papier cul ! Je vais quand même pas me torcher avec mes doigts !! »

Mais le sergent passa devant la cellule sans un regard à celle qui venait de l'interpeller...

« Hey !!! Je fais quoi !! Merde !! j'ai envie là ! SERGENT !!! »

Cette dernière fit encore quelques mètres avant d'arriver devant la cellule portant le numéro 217. Elle sortit alors son trousseau de clés et tout en fixant la détenue étendue sur son lit, ouvrit d'un mouvement de poignet, la porte de sa cellule.

La main tenant la porte ouverte, elle héla d'un signe du menton la ''locataire'' de ce lieu.

« Hey Lehane ! Bouge ton cul de ce pieu... »

Un petit sourire satisfait se peignit alors au coin de ses lèvres.

« T'es libre... »

Faith se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Elle fixa la gardienne d'un air presque méfiant, du coin de l'oeil.

Comment pouvait-elle être libre alors qu'elle était censée rester dans cette cage jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?

Le sergent tenait encore la porte tout en la détaillant et répéta…

« On se bouge Lehane... J'ai pas que ça à faire... »

Faith constata alors le sérieux de la gardienne et se leva avant de prendre ses quelques affaires.

Elle n'en revenait pas. En réalité, elle ne semblait pas encore réaliser qu'elle allait vraiment quitter cette prison. Après toutes ces années, elle avait fini par assimiler que son existence resterait derrière ces barreaux et ne s'était pas préparée à sa liberté.

Elle se tourna vers le sergent, sans rien laisser transparaître, tandis que son esprit partait maintenant vers l'extérieur en songeant à ce qu'il en serait.

Angel était-il au courant ? Peut-être était-il à l'origine de cette libération puisqu'il était à la tête de ce cabinet d'avocats.

Elle franchit le seuil de sa cellule pour suivre le sergent dans ce long couloir, le visage à peine baissé, quelques mèches brunes tombant sur son visage.

Après plusieurs portes passées, plusieurs couloirs longés, elle se retrouva devant le comptoir derrière lequel une autre femme en uniforme lui tendait un carton d'affaires.

Elle l'ouvrit pour y découvrir ses affaires qu'elle portait en arrivant. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'un très léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Un sourire mêlé d'impatience, de satisfaction.

Ses mains saisirent la boîte et elle ôta ses vêtements aux couleurs de la prison avant d'enfiler son cuir, son débardeur noir et sa veste en cuir marron.

Elle se regarda un instant, confirmant sa sortie, son retour dans le monde extérieur. Sous ses habits, elle avait cette impression de redevenir elle-même, de reprendre sa personnalité, son statut de Tueuse.

Tout en redressant la tête, elle repoussa ses mèches de cheveux en arrière et dévoila son air arrogant à travers son petit sourire.

Elle redenait Faith de nouveau.

Le sergent la fixa encore.

« Allez, Lehane... Plus que deux portes... »

La Tueuse suivit la femme en uniforme pour franchir une porte blindée donnant sur une grande cours grillagée. Elle la traversa alors que son esprit rentrait en ébullition tant elle réfléchissait, tant cet instant-là était empreint d'excitation.

Quand les grandes portes de l'établissement s'ouvrirent sur l'extérieur, sur ce ''grand air'', son sourire s'élargit à peine.

« T'es libre... Et qu'on te revoit plus. Bonne chance... »

Faith lança un rapide regard sur le sergent qui refermait derrière elle puis le tourna vers l'extérieur.

Malgré cette euphorie, elle percevait tout de même un sentiment de confusion, d'interrogation.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait à faire, maintenant. Dix ans étaient passés. Dix longues années s'étaient écoulées derrière ces barreaux, entre les murs de cette enceinte. Elle avait vécu dix ans de sa vie dans ce bâtiment, dans l'idée qu'elle y finirait ses jours.

A présent, elle devait changer d'état d'esprit, devait songer à autre chose qu'au troc, qu'aux bagarres entre clans, qu'aux règlements de compte, qu'aux trafics en tout genre.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la voiture noire aux vitres teintées qui venait de se garer devant elle. Elle s'approcha prudemment en voyant la vitre passager se baisser un peu et sourit légèrement en apercevant le visage du vampire.

Sans attendre, elle ouvrit la portière et s'installa dans le véhicule. Elle tourna ses yeux sur Angel et sa voix rauque résonna...

« T'es en retard... »

Le vampire esquissa un léger sourire pincé en reconnaissant les railleries de la Tueuse sur cette réplique. Il démarra pour reprendre la route, heureux de la voir enfin de l'autre côté de ces murs.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Faith soupira silencieusement tandis que ses yeux scrutaient l'extérieur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle se sentait en cet instant. Tout ce qu'elle percevait, était cette excitation, cette satisfaction de se voir dans cette voiture, près du vampire, dehors.

Elle prit le paquet de cigarettes que ce dernier lui tendait et ne se fit pas prier pour en allumer une. Elle recracha la fumée en relevant à peine le menton, appréciant cette cigarette pour le simple fait de la consumer à l'extérieur.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Cinq sur cinq... Je pourrais pas aller mieux là... »

Et cela, le vampire le devinait à l'expression qu'il lisait sur le visage de la Tueuse.

« Tant mieux... »

**************

**Angleterre – Bristol**

Les bras chargés de paquets, Buffy ferma la porte de son véhicule d'un coup de talon et enclencha la fermeture automatique en appuyant sur le bouton de sa clé.  
De fines gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber et elle accéléra le pas pour se diriger prestement sous le porche de la maison, avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et d'y pénétrer.

« Dawn ?!... »

Son regard se porta en haut des escaliers qui montaient à l'étage tandis que ses pas l'emmenaient vers la cuisine où d'un geste, elle posa ses sacs sur le comptoir.

Elle tourna son regard vers sa sœur en la voyant arriver vers elle et repoussa une mèche de cheveux humide de son front avant de commencer à sortir le contenu des sacs.

« J'ai fait aussi vite que possible dès que tu m'as appelée… (d'une voix inquiète)… Il dort ?... »

Dawn s'approcha du comptoir et commença à vider l'autre sac.

« Oui… Il s'est endormi et ne t'inquiète pas Buffy, le docteur m'a dit que c'était rien du tout… »

Buffy finit par quitter sa veste humide qu'elle posa sur le dossier de la chaise et tout en s'éloignant vers l'escalier, montra le reste des paquets.

« Je monte le voir… Tu peux terminer de ranger s'il te plaît ? »

Mais elle n'attendit pas la réponse de sa sœur, qu'elle monta d'un pas pressé vers l'une des chambres à l'étage.

**************

Faith et Angel pénétrèrent dans le bureau de ce dernier, chez Wolfram et Hart. La brune ne cessait d'apprécier sa sortie, sa liberté et n'avait pas quitté son léger sourire sans pour autant avoir beaucoup parlé.

Elle balaya les lieux des yeux, impressionnée par le luxe qui y régnait et s'approcha du bureau en fixant le vampire. Elle ramena son poing fermé contre sa paume.

« Classe, les bureaux... (prenant un coupe papier qui trônait sur le bureau du vampire)... Ca change de ce que t'avais avant... »

Le vampire la détailla un instant tout en s'installant dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains sur son bureau.

La Tueuse scruta le coupe-papier qu'elle tournait dans ses mains.

« Alors ? Je vais bosser pour toi ? »

« Pas tout de suite... »

La brune fronça les sourcils sur cette remarque, perplexe. Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs sur lui.

« Comment ça pas tout de suite ? »

Angel marqua une courte pause avant de répondre.

« Tu dois d'abord aller en Angleterre pour voir le conseil... »

Sur cette réponse, la brune se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

« Tu rêves, là... J'ai rien à leur dire... »

Pourtant, le vampire semblait garder son sérieux tout en comprenant cependant la réaction de la Tueuse. Il se cala dans son fauteuil.

« Je me doute, mais tu n'as pas le choix... Comme tu le sais, il y a maintenant des milliers de Tueuses et ils savent que t'es sortie... Ils tiennent à te voir simplement pour t'informer des changements et de ce qu'il se prépare... »

Faith continuait de secouer doucement la tête. Elle ne voyait aucune utilité à aller en Angleterre et encore moins pour le conseil.

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil placé devant le bureau et fixa le vampire.

« J'irai pas... (Dans un signe de main)... je vois pas ce que j'irais foutre là-bas... »

Angel s'était attendu à une telle réplique, surtout en prononçant le mot ''conseil''.

« Il y'a une nouvelle organisation avec toutes ces Tueuses, je t'en ai parlé... »

Il marqua une pause en constatant l'expression toujours aussi catégorique et distante de la brune et rajouta.

« Buffy est en Angleterre... »

Sur ce prénom et cette remarque, les sourcils de Faith se froncèrent davantage et le silence tomba dans la pièce. Elle gardait ses yeux baissés sur ses mains, se rappelant des évènements passés entre elle et l'autre Tueuse.

Evidemment, elle avait eu largement le temps de songer à elle, à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ainsi qu'à beaucoup d'autres choses, les concernant. Durant cette réflexion silencieuse, ses traits demeurèrent fermés.

Angel savait parfaitement l'effet qu'il avait voulu avoir sur la brune en rajoutant cette remarque. Il avait lancé son meilleur argument.

Il se leva, saisit un sac qu'il posa sur le bureau, devant Faith.

« Tu as des vêtements, des papiers, de l'argent et un téléphone... L'avion t'attend à l'aéroport... »

Faith releva son regard sur Angel, puis le posa sur ce sac, en avalant difficilement. En sortant de prison, elle ne s'était pas attendue à revoir la blonde si tôt. Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait songé à cette dernière, comme elle l'avait fait durant toutes ces années, mais elle ne s'était pas préparée et semblait déjà plus nerveuse.

Elle se sentait presque en porte à faux, coincée entre ce qu'elle désirait au fond d'elle et le fait de l'admettre devant le vampire.

Dans un mouvement se voulant agacer, elle se leva et saisit le sac.

« Je fais que l'aller-retour... »

Sans un mot, elle se tourna et quitta le bureau, tandis que le vampire esquissait un très léger sourire sur la dernière réplique de la Tueuse.

**************

Buffy était restée longuement à regarder son fils dormir dans son sommeil paisible, un sourire tendre affiché sur ses lèvres. Couché sur le dos dans son landau, la tête sur le côté, ses petits poings serrés à hauteur de son visage bougeaient à peine et ses lèvres sortaient de temps à autre de légers bruits de succion.

De la lumière allumée qui tamisait l'atmosphère de la pièce en renvoyant au plafond des petits dessins, Buffy ne se lassait pas de contempler ses traits fins.  
Ses doigts frôlèrent son front légèrement chaud et repoussa avec douceur ses cheveux fins et soyeux.

Il était devenu, depuis qu'il était né, il y avait de ça quatorze mois à présent, sa raison d'être et de vivre. Elle avait enfin pu faire quelque chose de sa vie dite ''normale'' et la naissance de Jonah avait été l'accomplissement de ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé.

''Buffy ?''

Le murmure de sa sœur qui se trouvait au pas de la porte de la chambre la projeta de nouveau dans la réalité et elle se redressa enfin pour aller à sa rencontre.

« Il commence à se faire tard et je dois préparer mes bagages pour demain… Le conseil se réunit demain et Giles veut me voir… »

Tout en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière elle, Buffy hocha la tête et raccompagna sa sœur sur le perron.

« Tu reviens quand ? »

Dawn récupéra son sac à main et tout en sortant, fit une légère grimace en voyant la pluie tomber. Elle tourna cependant son visage vers sa sœur en esquissant un sourire.

« Sans doute dans quinze jours… A moins que Giles ait besoin de moi plus longtemps… »

« Ok… (Elle se pencha vers elle pou l'embrasser sur la joue)... Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part quand tu le verras... »

Dawn ferma sa veste et hocha la tête avant de s'élancer sous la pluie en direction de sa voiture.

Buffy la suivit des yeux et attendit que la voiture s'éloigne avant de fermer la porte à clé derrière elle. Elle fronça alors les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie du téléphone et partit dans un soupir décrocher.

« Oui allô ? »

# _Buffy, c'est moi… _

Le front de la blonde se plissa imperceptiblement et elle ferma un instant les yeux en passant sa main sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

_# Faut que je te vois Buffy… C'est important…_

« Y a rien à dire et je n'ai plus rien à te dire Dean… »

_# Ecoute, je sais que j'ai fait une connerie… Mais… (d'une voix implorante)… Je t'aime et je veux réparer… Je… Je peux pas vivre sans toi…_

Buffy sentait peu à peu l'exaspération la gagner et elle soupira bruyamment tout en se dirigeant vers le frigo qu'elle ouvrit.

« Ca, fallait y penser avant… T'as pas voulu assumer, tu es allé voir ailleurs… Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même… Pour moi t'existe plus… »

_# Tu peux pas me faire ça Buffy ! J'ai compris tu sais et je veux que tu me donnes une seconde chance !_

Sur ces mots, les mâchoires de la blonde se serrèrent et elle ferma d'un coup sec la porte du frigo après avoir récupérer son plat préparé.

« J'ai rien à te donner Dean… T'as pas compris encore ? C'est… Fini… »

Et d'un geste irrité, elle raccrocha.

Elle soupira en se remettant une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille et finit par faire quelques petits étirements du cou pour faire descendre la pression.

Elle prit alors son plat qu'elle posa dans le micro-ondes et tout en appuyant sur le bouton l'imita avec une légère grimace.

« Je veux que tu me donne une seconde chance ! Non mais il se prend pour qui celui-là ! Je suis pas un kleenex qu'on prend, qu'on jette et qu'on reprend… »

La sonnerie du four interrompit son agacement. Elle finit par récupérer son plat à présent chaud puis se dirigea vers son petit salon et d'un mouvement, se laissa tomber sur le sofa.

« D'ailleurs… (Elle se confortait dans son opinion tout en prenant la télécommande de la télévision)… J'ai pas besoin d'hommes dans ma vie… Ils sont tous bons à rien... »

**********

Quelques heures plus tard, Faith se trouvait dans l'avion de Wolfram et Hart. Elle avait été surprise de voir ce jet privé. Elle était à peine sortie de prison, de sa cage, qu'elle survolait maintenant l'océan dans un appareil luxueux où elle était seule.

Cependant, cela n'occupait pas ses pensées en cet instant. Toutes étaient tournées vers l'autre Tueuse, vers le conseil, vers ces informations qu'elle avait apprises d'Angel lorsqu'il était venu lui rendre visite au parloir.

Ses yeux tournés vers le hublot, elle percevait cette tension, cette nervosité à la seule idée de croiser Buffy. Dix ans étaient passés sans qu'elle ne l'ait jamais revue. Elle savait simplement quelques passages de sa vie, sans pour autant en connaître les détails.

Buffy avait apparemment pris sa ''retraite'' suite au combat contre la Force, sept ans auparavant.

Faith se savait avoir changé depuis tout ce temps, depuis son passage derrière les barreaux, cette vie carcérale et se doutait que l'autre Tueuse avait aussi évolué. Des interrogations logiques et légitimes revenaient comme à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à elle.

Elle ne se faisait pourtant aucune illusion. Buffy ne lui avait jamais donné de nouvelles en dix ans et leurs ''retrouvailles'' seraient certainement empreintes de tension et de rancune. La dernière image qu'elle avait de l'autre Tueuse était celle du toit des bureaux d'Angel, ce regard sévère et empli de mépris que Buffy avait posé sur elle.

A présent, elle parvenait à le comprendre, à le gérer. Elle avait eu le temps d'apprendre à contrôler ses émotions, à les dissimuler. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas eu le choix dans cette prison.

Quand elle sentit l'appareil atterrir sur le sol Anglais, elle soupira silencieusement pour évacuer ses réflexions confuses. Elle se leva, saisit son sac et suivit l'hôtesse jusqu'à la porte de sortie afin de quitter l'appareil.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle sentit cette température plus froide, cette fine pluie tomber sur elle et son expression en fut plus dépitée.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une voiture qui l'attendait et elle en fut étonnée. Elle fronça les sourcils en fixant un petit blond s'approcher d'elle.

Andrew sourit légèrement bien qu'une expression nerveuse se reflétât sur ses traits. Il savait qui était cette jeune femme qu'il devait ''accueillir'' à la descente de cet avion. Il s'avança néanmoins à sa rencontre.

« Faith... Bonjour et bienvenue en Angleterre... Je m'appelle Andrew, je travaille pour le conseil et monsieur Giles... Je dois vous amener dans nos bureaux... »

Faith gardait une expression méfiante et ses sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce blond auparavant et le détaillait du coin de l'oeil en marchant doucement vers le véhicule.

Andrew leva les sourcils, pas vraiment rassuré ni à l'aise devant le silence de la brune et se hâta d'ouvrir la portière pour s'installer derrière le volant. Une fois que Faith fut installée près de lui, il démarra et reprit.

« J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage... (La scrutant du coin de l'oeil, nerveux, tentant un sourire)... Vous verrez, l'Angleterre, c'est bien... Même s'il pleut souvent et qu'il fait plus froid qu'à Sunnydale, mais c'est un détail... »

Faith soupira silencieusement en gardant son regard sur l'extérieur. Ce blond parlait déjà beaucoup trop à son goût et le seul fait qu'il puisse travailler pour le conseil ne la rendait pas plus confiante.

*************

Buffy ouvrit lentement les yeux et fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit dans l'autre chambre son fils pleurer. Son regard se porta alors sur le radio réveil qui affichait six heures trente du matin et frotta ses yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, avant de se lever et de sortir de sa chambre vers celle d'à côté.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, son sourire réapparut à la vue de son fils qui arrêta aussitôt ses pleurs en la voyant et agita ses petits bras en esquissant un sourire de contentement.

« Hey… Salut mon bonhomme… (Elle tendit les bras pour le prendre)… C'est quoi cette grosse misère que tu me fais chaton ? »

Elle porta le revers de sa main sur sa joue joufflue et esquissa un sourire de soulagement en ne percevant plus aucune chaleur significative de fièvre.

Cependant, elle ''sentit'' très vite le pourquoi de l'irritation du bambin et se dirigea prestement en direction de la salle de bains.

« Oui… Comme je te comprends… »

Lorsqu'elle finit de le langer et de l'habiller, elle descendit dans la cuisine avec Jonah dans ses bras et l'assit dans sa chaise, avant de commencer à préparer son biberon et son petit déjeuner pour elle.

« Chocolat ou vanille ? (lui montrant les deux boites dans les mains ?)… Oui t'a raison chaton… (le regardant mordiller sa cuillère en plastique)… Fais-toi les dents pendant ce temps, maman s'occupe de choisir pour toi… »

Et comme tous les matins, elle apprécia chaque instant, chaque seconde à rester avec lui, à profiter de lui pendant cette petite demi-heure où elle voyait leur complicité peu à peu grandir. Elle le voyait dans ses grands yeux verts innocents et curieux de tout qui ne cessaient de la dévisager et dans son sourire apparaître à chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait. Un moment de pur bonheur où son cœur se gonflait d'amour et de fierté.

Elle le posa enfin dans son parc afin de s'occuper d'elle-même, avant de l'emmener à la crèche et elle au travail.

***********

Faith pénétra dans un grand bureau en suivant Andrew, l'expression toujours fermée et légèrement tendue.

Elle ne se sentait déjà pas à sa place ici et plus elle se répétait qu'elle était dans l'établissement du Conseil, plus elle voulait en sortir.

Elle regarda la décoration de la pièce en ramenant sa main droite autour de son bras gauche pour se le frotter et fit quelques pas.

Les meubles étaient sobres, tout de bois et reflétaient parfaitement ce style anglais que Giles affectionnait et qu'elle avait gardé dans ses souvenirs.

Andrew se tourna vers elle en tentant un sourire. La Tueuse n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée et pour lui, qui aimait parler, cela le rendait mal à l'aise.

**«** Bon... (Ramenant ses mains devant lui)... Et bien, Giles ne devrait pas tarder... (Marchant vers la porte)... Alors, je vous laisse... »

Le blond lança encore un regard perturbé sur la brune qui se dirigeait vers les vitres et se décida à quitter le bureau.

Faith soupira d'agacement en regardant à l'extérieur. Ce pays était réellement différent des Etats-Unis, de la Californie où elle regrettait déjà le soleil et la chaleur.

C'est vrai, elle venait de sortir de prison et ne pouvait même pas profiter des avantages premiers de l'extérieur.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en repensant encore à Buffy... Le simple fait de la savoir non loin, quelque part, la rendait légèrement plus nerveuse... Où était-elle ?... Que faisait-elle ?... Etait-elle dans ces locaux ?... Avait-elle pensé à elle au moins une seule fois ?

Autant de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit à présent, qui ramenaient cette tension aussi positive que négative...

Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière elle, elle fit volte-face, dans un réflexe acquis derrière les barreaux.

Son expression se détendit quelque peu lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur Giles qu'elle trouva changé, après toutes ces années.

Elle le détailla un instant, les sourcils froncés et attendit qu'il entame la conversation afin de jauger l'état d'humeur de l'observateur.

L'observateur scruta la Tueuse brune. Cette dernière avait changé elle aussi et il voyait sur son visage, cette maturité flagrante qui avait dû s'accentuer en prison.

Il sourit légèrement afin de détendre l'atmosphère et s'approcha doucement, les mains dans les poches...

« Bonjour Faith... Je suis content de te voir... »

Au moins, Giles ne paraissait pas rancunier, pensa Faith. Cette dernière l'avait fixé sans bouger et restait surprise de cette réplique. Giles était content de la voir ?!

« Je sais pas vraiment si je peux dire la même chose, mais... (Le montrant)... Ouais... On verra... »

Elle le fixa encore un instant et reprit.

« Pourquoi je suis là exactement ? »

*************

Buffy embrassa une dernière fois son fils avant de le laisser et de remonter dans sa voiture.

Le trafic commençait à se faire dense et l'ex-tueuse jeta plusieurs fois son regard sur sa montre, sentant peu à peu l'énervement la gagner de ce ralentissement qui n'en finissait plus.

Ses doigts commencèrent à taper de façon nerveuse le volant.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Elle savait que cette journée allait être importante et ardue. Des rapports à taper et à ne plus qu'en finir au vu de certaines réunions programmées pour la journée.

Elle finit par s'apercevoir au loin que ce ralentissement était dû à un accrochage entre deux voitures et pesta de nouveau contre cette conduite à gauche dont elle avait du mal à s'y faire.

Son impatience étant, elle attendit que la voiture devant elle se dégage de quelques mètres et tourna dans une rue à droite, espérant trouver un autre chemin et cette fois, sans encombre jusqu'à son bureau.

Elle était en retard de dix minutes lorsqu'elle gara enfin sa voiture devant la société. Elle claqua d'un geste brusque sa portière de voiture et se dirigea alors d'un pas pressé vers les grandes baies vitrées de l'entrée.

La tête baissée dans son sac qu'elle ouvrait pour ranger ses clés, elle ne vit pas la personne venant sur sa gauche et le percuta assez violemment, faisant tomber son sac ouvert de ses mains.

« (Confus)… Oh désolé Buffy, je t'avais pas vue… »

Buffy se mordit la langue pour ne pas rétorquer méchamment mais son regard exprimait toute son irritation du moment.

**«** C'est pas grave Harry… (S'agenouillant pour récupérer ses objets éparses sur le sol)… Je t'avais pas vu non plus… »

Le jeune homme fit de même et porta alors sa main sur le portefeuille ouvert de Buffy dont quelques photomatons étaient sortis dans sa chute. Son regard se porta instinctivement sur ces dernières et un léger mouvement de sourcil appréciateur s'ensuivit tout comme son sourire.

**«** Hmm jolie la photo… C'est toi à côté de la brune ? »

Buffy fronça les sourcils encore irritée de ce contretemps et le fut plus encore lorsqu'elle vit cette photomaton toute écornée entre ses doigts.

**«** Oui… »

D'un geste aussi rapide que presque brusque, elle lui reprit la photo des mains.

« Et je suis en retard… »

Elle la rangea avec le reste de ses papiers dans son portefeuille avant de se relever.

« Alors tu m'excuseras… »

… Et de s'éloigner sans se retourner.

***************

Dans les bureaux de Giles, Faith fixait ce dernier, bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

« Et j'ai fait tout ce putain de voyage pour ça ? »

La brune se mit à rire doucement, mais de manière ironique. Elle secoua la tête et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je le crois pas. Je vous rappelle que je sors de taule ! Alors, non seulement je dois me pointer dans votre foutu pays à la con, mais en plus c'est pour entendre que je dois jouer à la nounou avec vos gamines ?! »

Elle leva encore les sourcils en souriant toujours ironiquement et finit par dire...

«Vous rêvez là... »

La brune n'avait jamais compté rester ici pour ''surveiller'' ou encore entraîner ou encore ''sauver'' des nouvelles Tueuses.

Elle venait à peine de retrouver sa liberté qu'elle se sentait déjà devoir rendre des comptes et cela l'agaçait.

Giles remit ses lunettes après les avoir enlevées.

« Ca n'est pas aussi simple que tu le dis, Faith... Nous nous occupons de nos Tueuses... Seulement, certaines sont un peu... Plus difficiles que d'autres... Et Buffy ayant quitté la mission, tu es maintenant la première... »

Faith sourit nerveusement en fermant les yeux pour tenter de calmer l'agacement qui l'emplissait.

« Ouais... Dès que Buffy se retire, dès que vous tombez sur des nanas plus coriaces dans mon genre alors vous vous m'appelez... Ouais... je vois... »

Elle se sentait encore en porte à faux. Elle fixa encore Giles.

« Vous savez quoi Giles ? Laissez-moi respirer d'abord et après, on verra... »

Elle marcha vers la porte, toujours agacée de cette impression de jugement permanent. Elle quitta la pièce, longea un couloir et dévala de larges escaliers qui donnaient sur un grand hall...

Elle sortit son portable et numérota...

# _Angel ?_

« Je rentre... Renvoie l'avion... »

# _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu as vu Giles au moins ?_

Faith sortit à l'extérieur, mais ragea davantage en sentant encore et toujours ce froid et cette pluie. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, au milieu du trottoir et se mit encore à rire nerveusement.

« Oh putain... Ca doit être ça l'enfer... Vivre en Angleterre ! »

**********

Buffy était déjà à son deuxième café alors qu'elle était à peine arrivée depuis une heure. Assise devant son bureau, elle se tenait la tête, concentrée sur des feuilles manuscrites dont elle avait toutes les peines du monde à déchiffrer pour les retaper au propre.

Elle porta son mug à ses lèvres sans décoller son regard de son rapport. Cependant très vite elle sentit son portable vibrer sur son bureau et tendit la main pour le prendre.

**«** Oui ? »

_# Buffy c'est moi…_

Le sourire de Buffy s'afficha en reconnaissant la voix de sa sœur et elle se cala un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

**« ** Hey Dawn ! Ca va ? »

_# Oui… Je te téléphonais juste pour te dire que j'étais arrivée à Londres… Giles m'attends dans la matinée… Et toi ça va ? Jonah ?_

**«** Jonah va bien Dawn… Et moi… (faisant soudainement la moue en baissant les yeux sur son dossier)… Le mal de crâne n'est pas très loin d'arriver et il est… (soupirant)… à peine neuf heures… »

Buffy l'entendit alors ricaner au creux de son oreille.

_# Je l'ai toujours sur Buffy que toi et la paperasse ça faisait deux… Ou trois d'ailleurs…_

**« **Oui mais au moins ça paye le loyer et tout le reste Dawn… »

_# Tu aurais très bien pu accepter l'offre de Giles, Buffy !_

La blonde soupira légèrement et porta son regard sur son patron qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

Elle se redressa sur son siège et se pencha légèrement devant son ordinateur afin de passer inaperçue derrière celui-ci.

**«** Je vais devoir raccrocher Dawn… Mon boss vient d'arriver… »

_# D'accord… Je te rappellerai de toute façon… Bye…_

**«** Oui… Bye… »

Elle ferma le clapet de son téléphone et eut juste le temps de le poser sur son bureau qu'elle vit une main manucurée se poser sur le haut de son ordinateur. Elle remonta ses yeux sur l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle et entreprit de lui sourire d'un sourire commercial.

**« ** Bonjour Monsieur Stanford ! »

**«** Prenez votre veste Summers, je vous emmène avec moi en réunion… »

**«** Moi ? Pourquoi moi… ? »

**« **Parce que vous êtes américaine et que la réunion se déroule avec quelques uns de vos compatriotes… (regardant sa montre)… Attendez-moi dans cinq minutes à la voiture… »

Il tourna alors les talons sans attendre de réponse et Buffy se leva en prenant veste et sac avec une moue de contrariété, en sachant d'avance que la journée allait être plus que longue.

*****************

Faith avait raccroché avec Angel et fumait une cigarette pour tenter de se détendre.

Evidemment, le vampire lui avait demandé de se donner du temps, de discuter réellement avec Giles afin de savoir ce qu'il attendait avant de se braquer.

Seulement, la Tueuse ne voyait aucun intérêt à sa présence ici, dans le conseil, dans l'enceinte de cette institution qui avait tenté de l'enfermer.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour la énième fois et rajusta son col de sa veste en jeans pour se protéger de cet air plus froid.

Elle vit l'ancien observateur s'approcher d'elle et fronça les sourcils en le fixant.

**«**Faith... Je n'ai pas fini de t'expliquer les raisons de ta présence ici... Laisse-moi au moins terminer et après, tu seras libre de repartir si tu le souhaites... »

La brune était étonnée par les paroles de l'anglais qui semblait lui donner le choix et ne pas lui imposer de directives. Elle garda tout de même son air méfiant en le détaillant.

**«** Ok... Envoyez-moi vos explications alors... »

Giles lança un coup d'oeil sur la rue, dérangé d'avoir à discuter de ses projets à l'extérieur, en plein milieu du trottoir. Cependant, il savait combien Faith pouvait se montrer tenace et impulsive et il tenait quand même à ce qu'elle reste.

**«** Nous avons des problèmes avec des nouvelles Tueuses... Comme tu le sais, elles sont des milliers maintenant et viennent de partout dans le monde... (Marquant une pause, ôtant ses lunettes)... Seulement, certains pays sont devenus réfractaires quant à l'idée de laisser certaines de leurs citoyennes quitter leur territoire... (La fixant, l'air grave)... Surtout si elles ont des pouvoirs... »

Faith avait écouté attentivement et devait admettre qu'elle était intriguée et perplexe à la fois. Elle croisa les bras et s'appuya le dos contre le mur près de l'entrée du bâtiment en calant son pied droit contre ce dernier.

**«**Nous avons donc tenté de négocier avec les gouvernements, de trouver un accord autant politique que financiers... Certains de nos diplomates ne parviennent plus à trouver de contact... (Levant les sourcils)... Et ces pays n'usent pas tout le temps de diplomatie politique dans leur manière de diriger... Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons besoin de toi sur cette affaire... »

Cette dernière réplique avait aiguisé la curiosité de la brune qui se mit à sourire nerveusement. Le conseil avait besoin d'elle. Le monde avait dû changer en dix ans.

**«**Besoin de moi pour vos trucs politiques ? Vous plaisantez là ? Je connais que dalle en diplomatie et vous le savez... Et d'ailleurs, j'ai jamais été diplomate... C'est pas mon truc... »

**«** Justement... Il ne s'agit plus d'utiliser les manières conventionnelles... (Marquant une pause)... Nous devons maintenant négocier sur des terrains disons plus... Officieux... »

Faith leva un sourcil, d'abord interrogative. Elle les fronça quand elle crut comprendre le côté officieux de leur ''négociation''.

Elle voulut répondre, mais entendit dans son dos...

« Faith ?! »

... La brune se tourna sur cette voix familière et leva les sourcils en détaillant Dawn.

Reconnaissant au loin Giles sur le trottoir, Dawn avait accéléré le pas sous le léger crachin matinal. Cependant au fur et à mesure que ses pas la rapprochaient de lui, elle distinguait plus nettement la silhouette de celle qui se tenait en face de lui. Imperceptiblement ses doutes sur l'identité de cette dernière s'amoindrirent.

Son pas s'était quelque peu décéléré et lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme brune se tourner et lancer ce prénom qu'elle savait être le sien, ses doigts se serrèrent un peu plus sur la lanière de son sac à main.

Son regard se porta alors sur Giles. Un regard aussi interrogatif que surpris, avant de fixer une nouvelle fois Faith à la fois curieuse et craintive.

**«** Dawn !... (esquissant un sourire)... Je suis content de te voir ! Comment va Buffy ? »

La jeune fille tourna alors la tête vers l'observateur sans pour autant dévier son regard de Faith.

Son étonnement était considérablement basé sur le fait de la revoir après toutes ces années et de surcroit, dans les lieux même de la maison mère du conseil.

Bien qu'elle eût été le témoin indirect des affres de Faith à cette époque révolue, ses souvenirs, du fait de sa jeunesse, s'étaient quelque peu estompés avec le temps.

**« **Elle... (finissant par le regarder finalement et répondre avec automatisme)... Elle va bien Giles... (puis coupant court)... Vous... Vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi Faith se trouve ici, en ce moment même à parler avec vous sur ce trottoir ? »

Faith avait gardé ses yeux stupéfaits et troublés sur Dawn pour constater le changement chez cette dernière. Elle réalisa davantage que dix ans étaient passés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait croisée, et la soeur de Buffy s'était maintenant métamorphosée en jeune femme.

Elle avait levé les sourcils, puis les avait froncés, perturbée par tous les flashs qui revenaient dans son esprit, dans ce face à face. Elle ne savait pas si le pire était sa nervosité à l'idée d'appréhender la présence de Buffy non loin ou de voir ce regard chez sa soeur, empli de méfiance et de recul.

Par cela, elle comprenait aisément que Dawn n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé quelques années plus tôt et lui en tenait encore rigueur.

La première interrogation était : Buffy était-elle dans le même état d'esprit ?

Certainement. La Tueuse brune avait peu de doute sur la réponse et si Dawn gardait cette rancune, alors celle de la blonde pouvait être pire encore.

Elle tourna ses yeux sur Giles, ne sachant trop quoi répondre à la question de la jeune fille.

Ce dernier fixa Dawn et répondit calmement.

**«** Elle est ici parce que je l'ai appelée... Et nous étions en train de discuter Dawn... »

La jeune soeur restait davantage surprise et effarée par la réponse de Giles. Elle fronça les sourcils en détaillant Faith et croisa les bras. Elle répondit encore à l'anglais en jaugeant la Tueuse brune.

**«** Ca ne répond pas à ma question et ça me dit pas pourquoi elle est sortie de prison et qu'elle se trouve ici, au conseil... »

Faith reconnaissait bien la ténacité de la soeur de la blonde dans cette seule remarque. Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussi en fixant cette dernière.

**«** Hey, j'ai rien demandé moi, ok ? On m'a dit de me pointer ici, je suis venue... »

Giles sentait la tension entre l'ancienne adolescente et la Tueuse et s'approcha un peu en essayant de calmer l'animosité qu'il sentait naître.

**«** Elle va travailler avec nous, Dawn... »

Faith leva un sourcil et posa ses yeux sur l'anglais.

**«** Attendez, là... J'ai pas encore répondu... »

Dawn se repoussa une mèche de cheveux en relevant à peine le menton dans une expression qui se voulait supérieure.

**«** Vous voyez ? Elle veut pas... Alors, ne la forcez pas... »

Sur cette simple réplique, la Tueuse brune eut plutôt tendance à vouloir changer d'avis. Même si elle comprenait le regard vindicatif de Dawn sur elle, elle n'avait jamais été du genre à se faire marcher sur les pieds.

Elle sourit à la fois nerveusement et désabusée et secoua la tête. Elle se sentait presque amusée par cette situation.

Sa main droite passa dans ses cheveux. Elle devinait que Buffy n'était pas avec sa soeur, qu'elle pouvait donc, se détendre un peu.

Elle afficha un sourire large et arrogant à Dawn et tourna son regard sur Giles pour répliquer dans un signe de main.

**«** Je me sens l'envie de me défouler un peu... (Ramenant son poing contre sa paume)... Après dix ans de taule, ça m'a manqué de botter le cul aux méchants... (dans un signe de main)... Vous aurez qu'à me dire ce que je dois faire et je le ferai... »

Sur cette réponse impétueuse et devant ce regard insolent, Dawn se mordit l'intérieur des joues, agacée. Elle leva les sourcils et fixa Giles.

**«** vous n'allez pas la faire travailler ici, Giles ?! »

L'anglais avait ôté ses lunettes en se voyant pris à témoin dans cette ''chamaillerie''. Il soupira doucement et tenta un léger sourire à la Tueuse brune.

**«** Bien... T'as qu'à me suivre dans mon bureau, je te donnerai toutes les informations dont tu auras besoin... »

Dawn sourit nerveusement sur cette réponse positive et secoua la tête en ramenant ses doigts sur son front.

**«**J'arrive pas à le croire... (Fixant Giles)... Et Buffy est au courant ?! »

Un silence tomba sur les trois protagonistes qui se lançaient des regards interrogatifs et hésitants.

Sur l'énoncé de ce prénom, Faith avait repris une expression plus fermée, mais toute aussi intriguée. Elle attendait la réponse de l'anglais avec plus d'impatience encore que Dawn.

Giles dit simplement...

**«** Non... Et je te rappelle que ta soeur a décidé de s'écarter de la mission... (Regardant Faith...)... Suis-moi Faith... »

Faith marqua une courte pause sur cette annonce et finit par suivre Giles à l'intérieur, sous le regard encore ahuri de Dawn.

Pourtant très vite elle leur emboita le pas pour ne pas se faire distancer et ne pas perdre la ''face''.

**«** Oui et alors ? C'est pas une raison pour ne pas lui en parler Giles ! Elle est en droit de savoir que Faith est ici… Vous auriez dû lui dire ce que vous comptiez faire ! »

L'observateur ouvrit la porte de son bureau et s'engouffra dans ce dernier suivi de Faith et de Dawn qui s'avança vers lui sans un regard vers cette dernière, alors qu'il prenait place dans son fauteuil.

**«** Qu'est ce que cela lui rapporterait de le savoir Dawn ? (quittant ses lunettes pour les essuyer)… Buffy a refait sa vie… Je l'ai accepté bien qu'elle manque à tous ici… (les remettant)… La mission, ce que nous faisons maintenant ne la concerne plus… Que Faith nous aide aujourd'hui ne la regarde en rien Dawn ! »

**«**Ah oui vous croyez ? (s'avançant un peu plus vers le bureau et posant ses deux mains à plat sur ce dernier)… Vous oubliez que je travaille ici et avec vous ! Que croyez-vous qu'elle va avoir comme réaction quand elle va savoir que je vais travailler ''main dans la main'' avec Faith ? »

Les deux coudes sur le bureau, l'observateur joignit ses deux mains jointes devant sa bouche et fixa quelques secondes la jeune brune en silence, avant de rétorquer d'une voix calme et assurée.

**«** Es-tu si sûre de sa réaction Dawn ? »

**«** C'est ma sœur Giles ! Je sais comment elle peut réagir ! »

**«** Dans ce cas-là, nous agirons en conséquence… Le fait est pour l'instant… (coupant court à toute discussion)… Que le conseil a besoin de Faith pour assurer des missions… (s'adossant à son siège avec un ton plus inflexible)… Il n'est plus question de faire état du passé Dawn… Faith est là, il faudra que tu t'y fasses… »

Faith était restée observatrice durant cette courte conversation entre Dawn et Giles. Elle avait croisé les bras, près de la soeur de Buffy et gardait ses sourcils froncés dans ses réflexions.

Elle constatait une fois de plus, le changement chez la jeune brune, cet âge plus mûr sur ses traits, mais Dawn demeurait aussi têtue, virulente que dans ses souvenirs. Sûrement, était-ce la ''touche'' Summers, pensa-t-elle.

Sur ce constat, un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et ses songes partirent évidemment sur l'autre Tueuse.

Elle avait peu de doutes quant à la réaction de cette dernière lorsqu'elle apprendrait sa présence à Londres.

Au fond d'elle, elle gardait cette envie de la revoir, ce besoin de savoir ce qu'elle était devenue depuis tout ce temps, cette attirance irrémédiable envers Buffy qui semblait être ancrée en elle au fil des années.

Elle dut sortir de ses réflexions quand elle entendit la voix de Giles qui s'adressait à elle.  
Elle tourna son regard sur lui pour le voir lui tendre un dossier.

**«** Tout est là, Faith... Si tu as des questions, Dawn y répondra, elle y a travaillé dessus... »

La brune leva les sourcils en prenant la chemise et lança un regard sur la jeune soeur.

Cette dernière sourit encore nerveusement et se repoussa une mèche de cheveux de ses doigts...

**«** Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à travailler avec elle ! »

Faith sourit légèrement devant la ténacité de l'ancienne adolescente.

Giles la fixa, sérieux et répondit...

**«** Je peux... Et c'est un ordre, Dawn... »

Dawn se mordit l'intérieur des joues, énervée par cette réplique et se redressa pour tourner ses yeux sur Faith. Elle fronça les sourcils en la voyant sourire et pesta.

**« **Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Faith ! »

Seulement, il semblait que plus Dawn s'agaçait, plus la Tueuse était amusée de voir ces quelques traits similaires à ceux de Buffy dans le comportement de sa soeur.

Elle posa ses yeux sur l'anglais qui se frottait les siens et ce dernier remit ses lunettes avant de lui dire...

**«**Tu as un bureau deux portes plus loin, à droite quand tu sors d'ici... (Lui posant une enveloppe devant elle)... Ainsi qu'un appartement en ville, les clés sont là... »

Faith saisit l'enveloppe, ravie de savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas à passer tout ce temps dans ce bâtiment. Elle acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

**« **Ok... C'est cool... »

... Et elle marcha vers la porte pour quitter le bureau sans rien ajouter.

Après quelques pas, elle entendit Dawn dans son dos.

« C'est pas parce que ma soeur n'est plus au conseil que tu dois te prendre pour la première, Faith... »

Faith ne s'arrêta pas dans sa marche et secoua la tête.

**«** Faudrait d'abord que j'en ai envie, tu vois ? »

Dawn gardait cet air agacé en suivant la Tueuse brune. Elle n'avait pas confiance en elle et rageait encore de savoir qu'elle devrait travailler avec elle.

**«** Et je suis plus une gamine... J'ai pas peur de toi... »

Faith soupira sur toutes ces répliques auxquelles elle s'était attendue. Elle finit par s'arrêter au milieu des grands escaliers, sa main gauche sur la rambarde et tourna son visage vers la jeune brune.

**«** Ok... Tu sais quoi, Dawn ?... J'ai pas demandé à être ici et toi, t'as pas demandé à bosser avec moi... (Dans un signe de main)... Alors, tu retournes gentiment là où tu dois aller et moi, je me débrouille... Ok ? »

Dawn avait croisé les bras en prenant encore un air qui se voulait supérieur.

Sur les paroles de la Tueuse brune, elle se sentait davantage en rage, davantage énervée. Quand elle la vit continuer son chemin sans rien dire, elle lui emboîta le pas pour la suivre et répondre...

**«** Non pas ok ! C'est pas toi qui décides... »

Faith préféra ne pas stopper ses pas. Même si Dawn était la soeur de Buffy, sur cette nouvelle remarque insistante, sa tension était montée.

Elle prit une courte pause pour calmer cette sensation en sortant à l'extérieur et alluma une cigarette.

**«**Giles a dit, si j'ai des questions, je viens te voir... (La regardant, dans un autre signe de main)... Et là, tu vois ? J'ai pas de question, alors, tu me lâches... »

... Elle détourna son regard sur la rue et poursuivit son chemin.

Dawn se pinça les lèvres et la regarda s'éloigner. Elle lança un rapide coup d'oeil alentour et se décida à lui emboîter le pas pour la suivre et la rejoindre sur le trottoir.

Ses sourcils demeuraient froncés mais elle tenta de prendre un peu de recul et de ravaler sa colère.

**«** Même si j'ai été cette fichue clef, j'ai quand même des souvenirs qui me disent ce que tu nous as fait Faith... »

Elle la détailla du coin de l'oeil et rajusta son sac à main sur son épaule.

**« ** Et j'ai grandi... Je suis plus la petit Dawny qui te piquait ta veste en cuir... »

Elle se repoussa les cheveux dans un signe instinctivement féminin et soupira doucement pour se reprendre...

**«** Quoi qu'il en soit, Buffy t'en veux et je comprends parce qu'avec moi aussi t'as pas été un modèle de tendresse... »

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Pendant ce temps à Bristol**...

« Mademoiselle Summers ? Vous m'écoutez ? »

Buffy sortit de sa rêverie alors qu'elle regardait sans le voir le paysage défilé sous ses yeux à travers la vitre de la limousine.

« Oui Pardon... (tournant enfin le visage vers lui)... Oui, oui je vous écoute Monsieur Stanford... Je... Je suis tout ouïe... »

« Bien... Comme je disais donc... Il va s'en dire que ce petit séjour n'est que l'affaire de quelques jours Buffy, mais notre client veut une américaine avec lui... (soupirant)... Ah ces américains et leurs exigences ! »

Et Buffy fronça instantanément les sourcils à ces derniers mots. Séjour. Quelques jours. Américaine. Elle n'avait pas suivi la conversation du début, plongée dans quelques songes propre à elle, mais à cet instant tout sa concentration en fut décuplée.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce ce vous voulez dire ? Vous pensez à moi en disant ça ? »

Stanford la regarda du coin de l'oeil, haussant un sourcil broussailleux, perplexe devant cette question dont la réponse semblait pour lui plus qu'évidente.

« Vous voyez une autre américaine chez nous Buffy ? Bien sûr que je parle de vous... De toute façon, une petite exigence de sa part qui ne mange pas de pain et va nous rapporter gros... Trois, quatre jours à Londres ce n'est pas la fin du monde non ? »

**********

Faith s'arrêta subitement sur la phrase de Dawn et la fixa d'un regard sombre : Buffy lui en voulait ? Un léger ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres et pourtant, elle ne put empêcher ces mots de s'engouffrer au plus profond de son être. Elle riva ses yeux au sol et tapota nerveusement le revêtement du bout de son pied. Elle s'énervait toute seule de ce qu'elle ressentait, de toutes ces failles qui jalonnaient à présent sa carapace. Toutes ces années en prison l'avaient touchée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue, lui avait fait entrevoir bien plus qu'elle n'imaginait. Et en l'espèce, elle savait pertinemment à quoi s'attendre, se remémorait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait dit et fait. Toutes ses pensées, ressassées sans cesse, n'avaient été remplies que de ça. Et c'est dans un seul murmure qu'elle répondit à Dawn.

« Je sais… »

Puis elle releva ses yeux avec un demi-sourire plein d'amertume.

« Et moi, j'ai le droit d'en vouloir à personne… Ca aussi je le sais Dawn… »

A présent, Faith voulait s'éloigner, rester seule, elle ne voulait plus supporter ces rappels acérés de ce qu'elle était ou plutôt, de ce qu'elle avait été. Elle jeta son mégot et se dirigea vers un taxi libre stationné juste à côté. Elle ouvrit la porte arrière et resta immobile quelques secondes avant de prononcer.

« T'as qu'à pas lui dire que je suis là, et y'a plus de problème. Et puis de toute façon, j'existe plus pour elle, alors ça en revient au même. »

Elle s'installa dans le taxi, la mine fermée et décacheta l'enveloppe donnée par Giles pour en sortir un petit carton.

« Au 12, Halten garden, s'il vous-plaît. »

**********

La nouvelle de leur départ prévu pour le lendemain irrita considérablement Buffy.

Non mais il pensait un peu à la vie privée des gens ? Et comment allait-elle faire pour faire garder Jonah ?

Mais Buffy savait à l'avance que pour son patron, ce n'était pas une excuse valable pour refuser sa mission.

Elle connaissait parfaitement les règles et les conditions, les avait validées en bon et du forme quand elle avait signé son contrat d'embauche. Elle savait donc.

Restait donc plus qu'une solution : prendre la route dès ce soir avec son fils et se faire héberger chez sa soeur.

Buffy n'avait plus qu'à attendre un créneau libre pour la contacter et l'informer de sa visite surprise.

**********

Faith regarda défiler les rues de Londres dans ses pensées. Elle se savait dans un état étrange, à la fois tendue et excitée. Tendue par cette discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Dawn, de constater ces reproches toujours voraces, de revoir ce qui avait fait son passé et l'avait amenée entre ces quatre murs.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle était libre à présent, goûtait à tous ces bruits, à ces odeurs qu'elle avait pensé ne plus pouvoir retrouver. Et elle ne lui dirait jamais, mais elle avait senti son adrénaline monter sur les propos de Giles, une certaine fierté de savoir qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle. Mais surtout, elle frissonnait de doutes, de craintes et d'envies de se savoir non loin de Buffy.

Une fois arrivée, elle régla le taxi grâce à l'argent donné par Angel et se dirigea vers le deuxième étage de la résidence. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans un vaste appartement, entièrement meublé et équipé. La décoration était simple mais classe et moderne, alternant des couleurs écrues et métalliques. A la vue du canapé et de la grande télévision qui trônait dans le salon, un large sourire orna son visage.

« Hey, pas mal la transition ! »

Elle finit de visiter les autres pièces puis se laissa tomber avec un petit soupir satisfait sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse. Elle récupéra la télécommande et ferma un instant les yeux, profitant plus que toute autre personne de ce moment.

**«**Ouais, mais il manque quelque chose là ! »

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt.

**«**Fais chier, ils auraient pu faire les courses quand même ! »

Et juste à ce moment, elle entendit le bruit d'une sonnette résonner dans l'appartement. Elle alla jusqu'à la porte et ouvrit avec une expression peu amène, mécontente d'être déjà dérangée. Mais à la vue de celui qui se tenait en face d'elle, elle s'appuya contre le chambranle et croisa les bras avec un sourire sarcastique.

**«** Ouais ? »

Andrew, encore plus impressionné que plus tôt dans la journée, baissa son regard et balança ses bras.

**«** Euh, c'est Monsieur Giles qui m'a demandé de passer… »

**«** Et ? »

Il releva juste un peu ses yeux, saisit un sac qu'il avait posé à côté et le tendit à Faith.

**«** Monsieur Giles m'a dit de faire quelques courses et y'a aussi une enveloppe dedans… mais je l'ai pas ouverte, c'est de la part de Monsieur Giles. Il m'a demandé de pas l'ouvrir… alors je l'ai pas ouverte ! »

Il hésita un peu avant de poursuivre comme craintif quant à la réaction de cette jeune femme froide devant lui.

**«**Et Monsieur Giles voulait savoir si vous pouviez venir demain matin au centre pour une réunion… »

Faith ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant ce flot de paroles et ne fit pas un seul geste pour prendre le sac tendu vers elle.

**«** Et Monsieur Giles t'as dit de poser le sac juste à l'entrée de l'appart ? »

Andrew la regarda, surpris et se tortilla un peu sur ses pieds.

**«** Non… »

Faith se décala légèrement, approcha son visage du sien et lui lança un regard mi-sombre, mi-goguenard

**«**Ouais… et bien moi, je te le demande. »

Après avoir tressailli, Andrew s'avança d'un pas et posa rapidement le sac à l'entrée juste avant de se reculer de nouveau. Il releva ses yeux avec un petit sourire crispé.

**«**Vous allez pas me tuer là ? »

Et Faith dut faire de terribles efforts pour ne pas rire sur son expression et sa question. Elle se pinça les lèvres et s'approcha de nouveau avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

**«**J'hésite encore… mais je te préviendrai avant… »

Elle se recula d'un Andrew à présent tout pâle et pénétra dans son appartement avant de fermer la porte d'une main, en rajoutant.

**«**Et tu diras à Monsieur Giles que j'y serai. »

Une fois la porte close, elle prit le sac et se dirigea dans la cuisine avec un large sourire, fière de son effet. Finalement, elle allait peut-être pouvoir bien s'amuser avec lui !

Elle commença à déballer les affaires du sac et ses fossettes se creusèrent à la vue du pack de bières et des paquets de chips au fond du sac.

**«**Hey, pas mal Giles ! Là, c'est le pied ! »

Puis elle saisit l'enveloppe et en sortit une carte accompagnée d'une liasse de billets. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le carton où Giles lui expliquait que cet argent était pour ses premières dépenses. Et depuis bien longtemps, une étincelle de plaisir s'immisça dans ses yeux : entre cet argent et celui donné par Angel, elle allait pouvoir faire pas mal de premières dépenses !

Dans un même élan, elle retourna la carte pour lire au verso mais, en une fraction de seconde, toute la légèreté de ce moment s'envola. Elle fronça les sourcils et sentit sa nervosité la reprendre sur les quelques mots écrits par Giles.

_Au cas où, voici le numéro de Buffy : 845-254-688…_

**«** C'est quoi ce truc ! »

Elle fit plusieurs pas dans la pièce, le visage crispé, les membres raides. Mais pourquoi Giles lui avait donné ce numéro, à quoi il s'attendait ? Qu'elle allait appeler Buffy après tout ce temps et toutes ces choses ?

Seul un ricanement résonna dans l'appartement.

Ouais, c'est ça, et puis elles pourraient aussi aller prendre un thé en terrasse pour se raconter leurs vies. Pour qu'elle puisse lui raconter toutes les joies de ses journées en prison. Ouais, bien sûr !

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et leva son regard dans le vide.

Mais peut-être que c'était Buffy qui voulait qu'elle ait son numéro. Seulement, à cette idée, elle secoua rapidement la tête. Buffy ne savait même pas qu'elle était là, Giles avait été très clair là-dessus, elle ne fait plus partie des missions. Mais pourquoi il lui avait donné son numéro alors ?!

Et cette question ne cessait de fuser dans la tête de Faith et de la rendre de plus en plus fébrile. D'un pas rapide elle se dirigea vers la poubelle et y jeta la carte d'un geste rageur.

Elle retourna vers le plan de travail, saisit une bouteille de bière et la décapsula. Elle en prit une grande gorgée et se dirigea vers le canapé. Mais, au milieu du chemin, elle s'arrêta et tritura quelques instants, la bouteille de ses mains, les yeux baissés.

**«** Putain, fais chier ! »

Et elle se retourna d'un mouvement pour aller récupérer la carte. Une fois assise dans le canapé, elle alluma la télévision mais sans vraiment la voir, toutes ses pensées occupées par ce petit bout de papier qu'elle faisait tourner machinalement entre ses doigts.

**********

Il était un peu plus de midi passé quand Buffy put enfin profiter du court moment de répit qui lui était accordé, à savoir partir aux toilettes, avant d'accompagner patron et client dans l'un des plus chics restaurants de la ville.

C'est avec un sourire poli qu'elle les laissa discuter dans le hall en attendant son retour et se dirigea d'un pas pressé en direction des toilettes.

Sans attendre, elle fouilla son sac à main et sortit son portable mis en mode _mute_.

Elle trouva la porte à la pancarte _women_ et poussa les battants en même temps qu'elle portait son téléphone à son oreille.

Un autre sourire poli se matérialisa sur ses lèvres quand elle croisa une employée qui en sortait puis se planta directement devant l'immense miroir.

D'un geste elle replaça quelques mèches qui lui barraient le front et au bout de la troisième sonnerie entendit enfin la voix de sa soeur.

**«** Dawn c'est moi… »

_# Hey ! Ca va depuis ce matin ?_

**«** Oui. Ecoute j'ai pas trop le temps de papoter, mon patron m'attend avec son client pour aller déjeuner... C'était pour te dire que je débarque chez toi avec Jonah ce soir pour quatre jours... Ca te pose pas de problème au moins ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, Dawn resta l'espace d'un instant sans voix, surprise. A vrai dire ce n'était pas tant de voir _débarquer_ sa soeur comme ça à l'improviste qui la dérangeait le plus, mais la présence de Faith dans les parages et la peur d'une rencontre inopportune.

_# Dawn ? Tu es toujours là ?_

La jeune soeur se gratta le front et une légère grimace étira ses lèvres.

**«** Oui... Je suis là... Et comment ça se fait que tu viennes à Londres ? »

_# Exigence du patron parce qu'il rencontre un client américain. Il veut que je sois avec lui. C'est l'histoire de quatre jours Dawn. Ca t'embête ?_

**«** Non ! Non ! Bien sûr que non Buffy ! Y a pas de souci, tu le sais très bien... »

_# Génial ! Tu m'enlèves une épine du pied tu sais... Bon je ne vais pas pouvoir te dire à quelle heure j'arrive, mais comme j'ai la clé, tu n'auras pas à m'attendre..._

Et que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Dawn ne pouvait décemment pas refuser à sa soeur son hospitalité sachant très bien que cette dernière viendrait quoi qu'il arrive. Elle allait juste faire en sorte que Buffy se tienne le plus éloignée possible du conseil pendant son court séjour.

**«**Tu arriveras quand tu arriveras Buffy. Ne prends pas de risque sur la route, surtout que tu auras Jonah avec toi... »

_# Très bien... Bon je dois te laisser, il y en a deux qui vont s'impatienter... A ce soir. Bye..._

**«** Bye… »

Et la jeune soeur raccrocha. Cette nouvelle n'était pas pour l'enchanter et elle commença de suite à craindre le pire si rencontre il y avait. Buffy et elle n'avaient jamais véritablement eu de conversation concernant Faith quand cette dernière _croupissait_ en prison, mais leur passé houleux la confortait dans l'optique que les retrouvailles, si tant est qu'il y en est, seraient loin d'être chaleureux.

Cependant, avait-elle le droit de lui cacher cette information ? Giles et Faith elle-même ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de lui dire. Mais quelle serait la réaction de Buffy si elle apprenait qu'on lui avait caché le retour de son ennemie d'antan ? Si elle la croisait un jour par hasard au détour d'une rue ? Dawn connaissait sa soeur mieux que personne. A choisir, elle préférait mieux subir une grosse colère qu'une tempête de reproches.

********

Faith resta dans cette position pendant de longues minutes ; l'esprit ailleurs, se remémorant et analysant certains passages de son passé. Puis, dans des automatismes, elle glissa la carte dans la poche de son cuir, se leva du canapé, saisit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge murale. Seulement, sur ce geste, elle stoppa net tout mouvement. Un ricanement nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux à présent baissés.

« Putain de promenade ! »

Sans pouvoir le maîtriser, sa gorge se serra tandis qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle venait de reproduire trait pour trait le rythme de la prison : s'échapper pendant de longues heures, réfléchir à tout et à rien, intégrer inconsciemment toutes les heures de lever, de repas, de promenades. Et comme pour se persuader qu'elle n'était plus enfermée, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée en grand et la re-claqua aussitôt.

«Si j'ai pas envie de sortir, je sors pas ! »

Elle se mit alors à marcher en long et en large dans l'appartement, s'énervant toute seule de son comportement, des habitudes prises bien malgré elle. Seulement, plus elle marchait, plus son regard se fixait sur les murs qui l'entouraient, plus ces derniers l'oppressaient. Son visage exprimait toute sa colère mais aussi sa déroute et son malaise.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la terrasse et ouvrit en grand la baie vitrée pour inspirer une grande bouffée d'air. Elle était perturbée par ce qu'elle ressentait, partagée entre la volonté de se libérer totalement de la prison et cette sensation qui l'étouffait. Elle retourna dans la cuisine, se saisit de quelques billets pour se donner un motif et sortit de l'appartement en marmonnant.

« Et si je veux sortir, je sors ! »

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle remonta le col de sa veste et marmonna encore à la vue des badauds présents.

**  
**« Pas étonnant qu'ils tirent tous la tronche ici, fait froid et gris… »

Elle regarda vaguement les vitrines alentours, alla s'acheter un sandwich puis déambula dans le quartier. Cependant, elle ne pénétra pas dans un seul magasin, ne profita d'aucun bâtiment, d'aucun « paysage ». Elle continuait juste de marcher, la tête légèrement baissée, la mine fermée, le regard sombre. Elle longeait presque les murs, les mains dans les poches, à chaque seconde sur ses gardes. Et une fois encore, elle se déroutait elle-même de son comportement : elle était libre, elle avait de l'argent, elle avait juste à profiter de tout ça !

Elle se força à s'arrêter à un coin de rue, s'adossa au mur, un pied sur ce dernier, alluma une cigarette et fixa les passants. Tous ces gens étaient libres eux-aussi, ils allaient et venaient à leur guise, ne ressassaient pas constamment leurs actes, n'avaient pas comme seul objectif de récupérer des clopes, de la drogue, de lancer une bagarre ou juste trouver de quoi passer le temps. Elle jeta son mégot par terre d'un geste rageur, prit son téléphone et numérota, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. La voix d'Angel résonna après quelques sonneries.

# _Faith ?_

«Ouais, c'est moi. »

# _Alors, tu as pu reparler avec Giles ?_

«Ouais…. Je vais rester encore un peu. »

# _C'est bien… Ils ont besoin de toi et ça te fera du bien._

«Ouais, peut-être… Mais s'ils me font chier, je me barre illico ! »

# _Je te l'ai dit, tu es libre et tu reviens quand tu veux._

« T'es sûr ? »

# _Oui Faith, c'est sûr ! T'es où là ?_

« Dans la rue… »

# … _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Faith ?_

Elle marqua une pause sur ces mots et répondit d'une voix basse, le visage crispé.

« Je sais pas… C'est bizarre… »

Elle se redressa et s'éloigna dans une petite rue avant de poursuivre avec des gestes de la main.

« Tu vois, je sais que je suis libre mais… pas tout à fait… Je… me sens bizarre… J'ai plus l'habitude… »

# _L'habitude de quoi ?_

«De tout ça… »

Et de l'autre côté du téléphone, Angel devait faire preuve de beaucoup de rapidité et d'analyse pour pouvoir comprendre les demi-mots de Faith.

_# Faith, tu as passé 7 ans en prison et c'est pas rien 7 ans. Laisse-toi le temps, occupe-toi l'esprit et tout reviendra au fur et à mesure._

« Ouais, je sais… »

_# Et justement, Giles t'a parlé des missions ? T'as lu les dossiers ? T'en penses quoi ?_

Sur ces mots, Faith reprit conscience de ce pourquoi elle était là. Elle esquissa un petit sourire désolé et répondit d'une voix plus empressée.

« Ben, il m'en a parlé mais j'ai pas encore lu ce qu'il m'a passé. Mais je vais le faire là, je rentre à l'appart' et je regarde. »

_# Ok, et t'hésites pas à m'appeler… à n'importe quelle heure._

« Ok Angel. Bon, j'y vais, à plus. »

Elle raccrocha et se dirigea vers son appartement d'un pas plus vif, comme soulagée d'avoir trouvé quelque chose à faire.

Une fois rentrée, elle posa sa veste et alla prendre une bière. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, ouvrit le dossier remis par Giles et commença à le décortiquer avec concentration.

**********

Buffy crut que sa journée ne finirait jamais. Outre le fait que le déjeuner s'était éternisé plus que nécessaire, la réunion avait repris de plus belle dans l'après-midi ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit.

Et c'est aux alentours de 18 heures, avec Jonah dans les bras, qu'elle put enfin mettre un pied chez elle.

Un pied de courte durée. Si elle ne voulait pas arriver trop tard à Londres, il fallait s'y mettre maintenant : douche rapide, changement de vêtements, sacs à préparer.

C'est dans un temps record qu'elle se trouva prête.

A la pensée de rouler un peu plus d'une heure et demi, alors qu'elle aurait pu profiter de son canapé, son humeur changea de manière ombrageuse.

**«** Et j'espère qu'il pensera à ma prime de fin d'année... »

Elle finit de charger la voiture avant d'installer son fils dans son siège auto.

**«** Et toi un conseil mon bonhomme, monte ta propre entreprise et soit ton propre patron... »

Jonah lui adressa un sourire dans un babillement qui fit apparaître ses deux petites dents du bas. Devant cette _bouille_ enfantine, le sourire de la Tueuse ressurgit aussitôt.

**«**Tu sais que t'es à croquer toi ! »

Elle se pencha alors sur lui et le taquina en l'embrassant dans le cou. Jonah éclata de rire.  
La sonnerie de son portable la fit cependant se redresser et dans un geste pour replacer une de ses mèches, elle ouvrit la portière avant et récupéra son sac.

Le soupir qui s'ensuivit montra à l'évidence son exaspération. Elle jeta son téléphone dans son sac, le laissant sonner jusqu'à ce que ne nom de Dean disparaisse de l'écran.

**«** Quel pot de colle celui-là ! »

Elle claqua la portière, vérifia de nouveau que son fils était bien attaché puis finit par se mettre derrière le volant avant de démarrer.

**********

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Faith détaillait méthodiquement toutes les informations transmises par Giles. Dans le dossier, figurait la liste des nouvelles tueuses localisées mais interdites de venir librement en Angleterre.

Pour chaque pays concerné, elle avait trouvé une fiche synthétique présentant la situation économique, politique, sociale, militaire. Etaient aussi retracés les différents contacts pris, les négociations entreprises, les réticences clairement identifiées ou sous-entendues, les menaces aussi.

Tous ces éléments étaient présentés d'une manière claire et très bien ordonnée et si Faith n'avait pas eu autant de mal à visualiser certaines des régions du monde concernées, elle en aurait presque félicité l'auteur de ces fiches.

Pendant plus d'une heure, elle n'avait pas arrêté de fulminer contre tous ces nouveaux pays apparus « soudainement » ces dernières années, elle s'était presque arrachée les cheveux à essayer de reconstituer ses anciennes notions sur les contours géographiques, les capitales, les forces en présence et avait parcouru l'appartement de long en large pour trouver un ordinateur ou au moins un planisphère actualisé. Elle avait fini par abandonner ses recherches, quelque peu vexée, en se promettant de réquisitionner un portable dès qu'elle reverrait Giles.

Après une énième cigarette, elle s'était plongée sur tous les renseignements réunis autour de chaque tueuse : leur localisation précise, leur état civil, leur situation familiale, leur mode de vie… Certaines pochettes étaient lacunaires mais dans d'autres, figuraient déjà des photos, des cartes, des annotations sur leurs habitudes.

Et depuis plusieurs minutes, Faith lisait avec attention des copies de mails relatifs à une dénommée « Jay » qui retraçaient des messages transmis à cette dernière sur ses souhaits et sa volonté ou non de venir à Londres et rejoindre le centre de formation. Seulement, à la lecture de la dernière page, Faith fronça les sourcils et son regard s'assombrit.

**********

La nuit venait à peine de tomber quand Buffy se gara devant l'immeuble de sa soeur, soulagée et contente d'être enfin arrivée à destination.

Cependant, elle grimaça rapidement dès qu'elle descendit de son véhicule. Le crachin londonien venait de faire son apparition et vêtue d'un pull léger, elle ressentit de suite l'humidité la transpercer.

**«**C'est pas vrai... »

Sans attendre, elle récupéra sacs et bambin et s'engouffra dans le hall d'entrée, monta les deux étages par les escaliers et finit par stopper sur le seuil de la porte de l'appartement de Dawn.

Un _ding dong_ sur la sonnette et quelques instants après, la porte s'ouvrait sur sa soeur.

Un large sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Dawn et avant même qu'elle leur souhaite la bienvenue, tendit les bras pour récupérer son neveu.

**«**Salut mon poussin ! »

Elle laissa entrer sa soeur et poussa la porte de son talon.

**« **Alors tu as fait bonne route ? »

**« **J'ai pas à me plaindre, à part des bouchons en arrivant sur Londres. Sinon ça va... Jonah a été un amour dans la voiture. »

Enfin débarrassée de son sac qu'elle laissa choir près du canapé, elle se laissa elle-même tombée sur ce dernier dans un long soupir.

**« **Quelle journée ! »

Elle regarda un instant sa soeur, berçant avec tendresse son fils dans ses bras et un léger sourire se profila devant ce tableau.

**«** Va falloir que tu t'y mettes... »

**«**Je m'entraîne d'abord sur le tien et on verra ensuite. »

Buffy éclata de rire puis d'un claquement de main sur sa cuisse, se releva.

**«** Bon... Allez bonhomme... »

Elle tendit les mains pour récupérer son fils.

**« **C'est l'heure de manger et après au lit... »

Dawn profita de sa liberté pour commencer à s'éloigner de la salle de bains.

**« **Je te laisse te débrouiller... Tu sais où tout se trouve... Je vais prendre ma douche avant de te laisser la place. »

La Tueuse acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis récupéra son sac avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

**********

Faith avait vérifié un nombre incalculable de fois le dossier pour essayer de trouver une note qui se serait égarée. La feuille qu'elle gardait en main retraçait le dernier mail adressé par Jay dans lequel elle confirmait son souhait de se rendre en Angleterre mais s'inquiétait de menaces reçues par sa famille.

Ce mail était suivi de la retranscription d'une communication téléphonique entre Giles et la jeune fille où cette dernière semblait beaucoup plus affolée. Elle disait se sentir épiée depuis plusieurs jours et venait même de repérer deux hommes qui la suivaient. Giles l'avait alors enjointe de se mettre en sécurité, mais son exigence n'avait été suivie d'aucune réponse. Et Faith fixait de nouveau ces seuls derniers mots écrits en rouge sur le papier : « conversation interrompue ».

Faith tapota son briquet sur la table pendant plusieurs minutes en fixant son portable posé un peu plus loin. Elle souffla d'exaspération puis finit par le saisir ; elle devait savoir ce qu'il était advenu de cette fille. Elle récupéra un des numéros inscrits dans le dossier et numérota.

# _Bureau de Rupert Giles, bonsoir._

**«** Passez-le-moi. »

# _Je suis désolée mais M. Giles est indisponible pour le moment. Puis-je savoir qui essaye de le joindre ?_

Faith se crispa légèrement sur cette voix mielleuse mais répondit tout de même, la voix basse.

**«** Faith… Faith Lehane… »

# _Monsieur Giles m'a parlé de vous... Mais il est en réunion avec le conseil et je ne peux le déranger qu'en cas d'extrême urgence…. C'est extrêmement urgent ?_

Faith ricana sur cette question posée avec le même ton mielleux et ne put s'empêcher de lui répliquer sèchement.

**«** Si c'était extrêmement urgent comme vous dites, j'appellerais pas, j'agirais ! »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et tenta de se maîtriser.

**«**Laissez tomber, j'avais juste une question sur les dossiers qu'il m'a remis. »

# _Oh, mais je peux vous passer Dawn alors. Là, elle est rentrée chez elle mais on peut toujours la joindre sur son portable. Vous voulez que je lui transfère votre appel directement ?_

Faith se mordit la lèvre sur cette proposition mais finit par acquiescer. Après tout, elle avait une question et Dawn était là pour lui répondre.

**«** Ouais, allez-y. »

*********

Installé dans le transat que Dawn avait récupéré d'une brocante et qu'elle ressortait à l'occasion de la venue de sa soeur, Jonah commençait à donner des signes d'impatience. Il avait faim et le faisait savoir. Ses geignements remplissaient à présent le salon et Buffy se dépêcha de sortir sa bouillie du four à micro-ondes.

**« **Oui ça vient... Deux minutes papillon ! »

Elle goûta pour vérifier la température puis satisfaite, rejoignit son fils, plat en main.

**«** Pour ça tu ressembles bien à ton père ! Aucune patience ! »

Elle prit place sur le bord du canapé et penchait une première cuiller pleine vers sa petite bouche quand le portable de Dawn se mit à sonner sur la table basse.

Une sonnerie... Deux sonneries... Elle regarda le portable puis la porte qui restait hermétiquement fermée et finit par le prendre et décrocher.

**«** Oui allô ? »

Elle coinça l'appareil entre son épaule et son oreille et continua de donner la becquée à son fils.

********

Faith se figea aussitôt sur cette voix. Elle avait perçu le transfert d'appel et s'attendait à faire face à une Dawn piquante et revendicative mais là, Faith était totalement dépassée. Buffy. Même sur deux petits mots, elle avait parfaitement reconnue sa voix, pour tout dire, tout son être l'avait reconnue. Elle resta comme paralysée, le téléphone à l'oreille, les yeux dans le vide, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Des tas de flashs inondaient sa tête, la percutaient de plein fouet, affolaient son rythme cardiaque. Elle avait perdu toute notion de temps ; elle entendit la voix de Buffy renouveler sa demande et sembla même percevoir quelques chuintements d'enfant. Sa main qui tenait le téléphone commença à trembler, elle était incapable de répondre mais tout aussi incapable de raccrocher. Elle ne maîtrisait plus rien, même pas les quelques gouttes de sueur qui commençaient à se former sur son front. Et tout d'un coup, plus rien, juste le bruit d'une communication téléphonique coupée, juste le vide.

Elle sortit de son apathie sur ce son, fixa son téléphone pendant plusieurs secondes et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de se reprendre.

**«**Buffy… »

Elle sortit une cigarette d'une main tremblante et s'appuya contre la baie vitrée, essayant de remettre en ordre ses pensées : Buffy avait répondu au portable de Dawn. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était avec elle, qu'elle était à Londres ?! Non ! L'opératrice avait dû se tromper de numéro mais Giles avait dit qu'elle ne faisait plus partie des Tueuses. Et de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire que Buffy soit là ou pas ? Qu'est-ce que cela changeait ?

Mais à cet instant, Faith remua doucement la tête ; même dans ses pensées, elle ne pouvait se mentir : cela changeait tout ! Elle avait été incapable de faire un geste sur la voix de Buffy, avait été pétrifiée à la seule idée de lui parler…Buffy changeait tout…

********

Buffy racla le fond de l'assiette et donnait la dernière cuiller à son fils quand Dawn sortit enfin de la salle de bains, cheveux humides et serviette autour d'elle.

**«** Mon portable n'a pas sonné ? »

**« **Si. »

Elle essuya la bouche barbouillée de Jonah avec le bavoir puis l'en défit.

**«**J'ai répondu au cas où y aurait un message à te transmettre, mais j'ai eu personne au bout du fil... Sûrement un mauvais numéro. »

Dawn ne s'en formalisa pas plus et disparut dans sa chambre pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, habillée pour la nuit.

Les légers clapotis d'eau lui amenèrent le sourire. Elle prenait, à chaque fois qu'elle venait voir Buffy, grand plaisir d'être le témoin des ablutions de son neveu dans la baignoire. C'était un moment de franche rigolade autant que ce spectacle était tendre à voir.

Buffy en rôle de mère lui allait à la perfection. Même si Jonah n'était encore qu'un bébé, elle percevait entre eux une complicité réelle et authentique. Cela se lisait dans leurs yeux et les sourires échangés.

Adossée au chambranle de la porte, elle regardait donc sa soeur s'occuper avec amour de son fils. Sa rencontre avec Faith se faufila alors dans son esprit et son sourire s'effaça de ses lèvres. Elle se sentait tiraillée : lui dire ou ne pas lui dire.

Buffy avait tiré un trait sur son passé de Tueuse, alors pourquoi faire revivre des moments qui étaient loin d'être agréables et joyeux ?

**«**La réunion a lieu à 10 heures demain. On fait comment ? Tu l'emmènes avec toi ou je te l'amène comme la dernière fois ? »

La voix de sa soeur la tira de ses pensées et elle grimaça à l'idée de la voir au conseil.  
Elle finit par s'approcher et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

**«** Je téléphonerai à Giles pour lui dire que je travaillerai à la maison. »

**«**T'es sûre ? »

**« **Oui ! »

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant pour confirmer ses dires.

**«**C'est pas la première fois que je le fais et ça me permettra de profiter de Jonah ! »

Le sourire que lui lança Buffy révélait son contentement.

**« **Merci Dawn... Tiens, tu peux me déplier la serviette s'il te plait ? »

Elle finit par prendre son fils dans les bras et l'emmitoufler dans cette dernière que Dawn lui tendait.

**«**Et maintenant la couche, pyjama et dodo... »

*********

Faith s'était de nouveau assise sur le canapé, accoudée à ses genoux, la tête dans ses mains. Elle avait totalement oublié le motif de son appel, totalement mis de côté tous ces papiers étalés sur la table basse. Comme un réflexe, elle s'était enfermée dans son monde, dans ses pensées, dans sa mémoire. Pendant des années, cela avait été son seul droit à elle, sa seule manière de ne pas lâcher prise. Et paradoxalement, ces moments d'évasion avaient été ceux qui l'avaient gardée en prison, qui l'avaient empêchée de s'enfuir, de se rebeller contre sa situation.

Seulement, cette fois, c'était différent ; elle était dehors, libre de ses mouvements et était persuadée que Buffy se trouvait non loin. Elle ne se souvenait même plus du nombre de fois où elle avait imaginé la revoir, où elle lui parlait dans ses songes, lui expliquait, se livrait totalement. Mais par contre, elle se souvenait très bien de la fin toujours identique, cette froideur qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Buffy, ses mots aussi perçants que ceux prononcés dans le passé et le froid qui gelait tout son être. Elle s'était faite à cette sensation, s'était résignée à cette réponse, mais normalement, cela ne se passait que dans sa tête et elle redoutait plus que tout de le vivre réellement.

Elle secoua doucement la tête et un petit sourire triste étira ses lèvres. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à redouter, Buffy n'accepterait jamais de lui parler et encore moins de la revoir.

Et si Dawn l'avait déjà informée de sa présence, elle savait que Buffy ferait tout pour l'éviter, pour l'ignorer, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'existait plus pour elle.

Faith sentit un souffle de fatigue la saisir, ses forces semblaient l'abandonner subitement, la pousser à reposer son corps et son esprit. Elle se leva doucement et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge. Il était encore tôt mais elle mit cela sur le compte du décalage horaire, sans toutefois vraiment savoir dans quel sens il agissait. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bains pour se doucher puis regagna la chambre, avant de s'allonger dans un soupir et se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil.

**********


	3. Chapter 3

**Le lendemain.**

La lumière du jour naissant réveilla Faith presque en sursaut et elle dut prendre un instant pour se resituer. Elle se sentait fébrile, sa nuit avait été reposante mais peuplée de rêves étranges et elle n'était plus habituée à ressentir un tel calme autour d'elle. Avec un sourire ironique, elle se souvenait de tous ses réveils en prison, systématiquement bruyants, rapides et décevants de réalité. Elle profita encore pendant quelques secondes de ce silence puis se frotta les yeux et se leva doucement pour regarder par la fenêtre. Au moins, même s'il faisait frais, cette journée s'annonçait ensoleillée. Elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine pour se préparer un café puis tourna son regard vers les papiers éparpillés sur la table basse. Ses pensées de la veille avaient été interrompues par la voix de Buffy, mais à présent, toutes ses questions revenaient l'envahir. Elle but une gorgée de son café puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Elle avait mis moins d'une demi-heure pour se préparer et elle se trouvait à présent dans un taxi qui l'amenait vers le Centre. Arrivée à destination, elle régla le chauffeur et se dirigea dans le grand bâtiment. Elle grimpa quelques étages rapidement et s'arrêta devant une hôtesse, la mine fermée.

**«**Faith Lehane, je viens voir Giles. »

Elle commença à se diriger prestement vers le bureau de ce dernier jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interrompe.

« Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas… »

L'hôtesse venait de se lever et tentait de la rattraper mais sur le regard que lui jeta Faith, elle mit ses mains devant elle et retourna à son bureau pour prendre le téléphone.

« D'accord… Je le préviens… »

Faith continua son chemin et lui répondit d'une voix ironique.

**«** Faites ça, oui… »

Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau et pénétra dans la pièce tandis que Giles reposait justement le combiné.

**«** Faith, ravi de te voir de bon matin, mais est-ce que tu pourrais éviter d'effrayer ma secrétaire, s'il te plaît ? »

Faith ne prit pas la peine de répliquer et s'installa directement sur une chaise avant de faire un petit geste du menton.

**«**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Jay ? »

Giles retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer et commenta d'une voix basse.

**«** Tu as donc lu les dossiers… »

**«** Et donc ? »

Giles releva son regard et marqua quelques secondes de silence.

**« **Jay est en quelque sorte la raison de ta présence… »

Faith leva un sourcil plein d'interrogations.

**«** Jay a été l'une des premières tueuses identifiées dans un des ces pays… non ami… Je savais que cela n'allait pas être facile de la faire venir mais je ne pensais pas que cela irait aussi loin… Je voulais qu'elle soit bien consciente de ce qui l'attendrait ici alors nous avons pris contact avec elle. Je lui ai expliqué qui elle était, comment elle détenait ses pouvoirs, ce que nous pouvions faire pour elle. »

Il se leva d'un coup et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos.

**«**Mais j'ai été négligent, je l'ai mise en danger…. Je pensais que nous utilisions un réseau sécurisé, que personne d'autre ne pouvait avoir accès à nos conversations. Mais cela n'a pas été le cas… Peu de temps après notre première prise de contact, Jay a été mise sous surveillance, elle a été suivie, épiée et sa famille a été approchée par des individus pas très nets… »

Faith se leva aussi de son siège et s'approcha de Giles.

******«**Qui étaient ces personnes ? »

**«**Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense des membres du gouvernement de son pays… »  
**«** Et qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? »

Giles se tourna lentement vers Faith et la fixa d'un regard las.

**«** Elle… »

Il ferma un instant ses paupières et poursuivit.

**« **Faith… Tu ne te rends pas compte de… de ce que vous pouvez représenter pour un pays belligérant. Une tueuse a des pouvoirs, de la force, un instinct presque animal… Vous seriez des guerriers uniques, des combattants inestimables… »

Faith perçut les propos de Giles prendre forme dans son esprit et sa gorge se noua sur la propre vision d'elle-même, sur cette voie qu'elle avait suivie. Elle se revit tuant Finch, obéir au moindre des ordres du maire, menée par ce pouvoir absolu qu'elle avait senti vibrer au plus profond de son être. Elle serra les poings et grommela entre ses dents.

**«**Et où est Jay maintenant ? »

Giles alla s'asseoir sur un petit banc et fixa le sol.

**« **Je ne sais pas Faith… Un jour, elle m'a appelé ; elle était effrayée, des hommes la suivait. J'ai essayé de la mettre en sécurité, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, la communication a été coupée et je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle. Mais, tu dois savoir tout ça si tu as lu le dossier… »

Faith serra encore plus les poings et sa voix se fit froide.

**«**Me dites pas que vous avez laissé tomber comme ça ! Vous l'avez mise en danger et vous avez tout arrêté quand elle a plus donné de nouvelles, c'est ça ? Et ben, vous avez pas du tout changé en fait ! »

Elle sentait ses membres commencer à trembler, elle savait qu'elle était injuste mais ne pouvait maîtriser ses mots, ses assimilations.

Giles releva son regard vers elle.

**«**Tu ne comprends pas Faith… »

Et cette réplique poussa encore plus Faith dans ses retranchements. Elle le désigna du doigt et poursuivit, des accents de colère et de douleur dans la voix.

**«** Oh si, je vois très bien votre manière de faire. Vous l'avez attirée vers vous, vous lui avez fait miroiter des tas de choses, vous lui avait dit qu'elle serait aidée, comprise, entourée. Vous lui avait fait espérer un avenir meilleur et dès que ça va plus dans votre sens, que vous perdez votre main mise, vous arrêtez tout, vous disparaissez ! Putain Giles, vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'est vous qui l'avez mise en danger et maintenant, vous l'abandonnez, vous êtes qu'un lâche ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, Giles se releva et s'avança vers Faith, le visage crispé, une lueur torturée dans les yeux. Et pour une des premières fois, Faith ressentit toute la violence contenue dans cet homme.

**«** Tu crois que je l'ai abandonnée comme toi, c'est ça ? Mais ce n'est pas toi Faith ! J'ai essayé, j'ai tout fait pour la retrouver ! Tu crois que je pouvais envoyer une équipe comme ça pour la ramener ? Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? J'y suis allé moi-même Faith, j'ai tout tenté, mais c'est une dictature, c'est un pays en guerre ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est d'envenimer la situation, sa famille a de nouveau était menacée et c'est eux qui m'ont demandé de partir ! »

Faith se recula d'un pas mais maintint son regard et ses lèvres crispées laissèrent s'échapper quelques mots acerbes.

**«**Ce n'était pas suffisant. »

Giles baissa les bras comme vaincu par ses propos.

**« **Non, tu as raison, ce n'était pas suffisant… Alors, j'ai fait la seule chose qui me semblait encore possible. J'ai fait appel à toi… Je me suis dit que seule toi, pourrais l'aider et les aider… »

Faith le fixa d'un air arrogant.

**«** Parce que je suis la seule qui ait ici assez de cran pour tout détruire et les récupérer ? »

Il la regarda d'une expression pleine de douleur et poursuivit d'une voix cassée.

**«**Non… Parce que seule toi sais ce que c'est de tout perdre et de tout recommencer. Et que tu arriverais sûrement à faire ce que je n'ai pas su faire avec toi… les comprendre et les protéger… »

Et à cet instant, Faith dut fermer les yeux, frappée de plein fouet par des émotions fortes et profondes. Les mots de Giles s'entrechoquaient dans ses tripes, la retournaient, la déstabilisaient. Après quelques secondes, elle rouvrit ses paupières et deux regards se jaugèrent dans un silence empli de sentiments à chair ouverte.

**Appartement de Dawn…**

Finalement, rien ne se passa comme avait prévu Dawn.

Buffy était partie tôt le matin pour sa réunion, laissant Jonah à ses bons soins. Bien qu'elle ait avisé Giles de ses impératifs à rester chez elle pendant le court séjour de sa soeur chez elle, ce dernier la rappela au milieu de la matinée, lui demandant de passer. Dossier urgent qui ne pouvait attendre.

Giles resta inflexible devant ses protestations et c'est d'une mine renfrognée qu'elle prépara Jonah.

Avant de partir, elle avisa sa soeur par texto de son changement de plan, afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas si elle venait à rentrer plus tôt, puis quitta la maison sous le soleil qui pour une fois, enveloppait la capitale londonienne.

Faith revenait doucement vers le Centre, les mains dans les poches, la tête penchée. Après son explication avec Giles, elle avait eu besoin de sortir, de se calmer et de remettre l'ensemble des informations en perspective. Puis finalement, elle l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle continuait la mission mais seulement si leur premier objectif était de retrouver Jay et d'éviter que cette situation ne se reproduise. Giles avait tout de suite accepté, un certain soulagement perceptible dans la voix et l'avait assurée que le Centre lui procurerait tous les moyens nécessaires.

A présent, elle rejoignait l'étage de Giles pour une première réunion de mise au point. Et alors qu'elle s'approchait du secrétariat, elle vit la silhouette de Dawn qui tenait un bambin dans ses bras. Ce dernier la fixait de ses petits yeux verts et sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne put détacher son regard, un sentiment étrange lui parcourant le corps. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Dawn se tourner vers elle dans une expression évidente de mal-être, une idée la frappa et elle demanda d'une voix stupéfaite.

**«**Me dis pas que… que c'est ton gamin ! »

Dawn se retourna totalement et bégaya une réponse.

**«** Non… Non ! C'est…c'est le fils d'une amie, que je garde, voilà… Et cette satanée réunion fait que j'ai du l'amener ici et je m'en serais très bien passé. »

Sur ces propos, Faith reprit un sourire provocant et passa près d'elle pour rejoindre le bureau de Giles. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil curieux sur le bambin qui suivait toujours ses mouvements et ne put s'empêcher de titiller de nouveau Dawn.

**«**Ouais et ben si tu veux pas qu'il réveille ton amie avec des cauchemars, tu ferais bien de pas l'emmener en réunion avec toi. C'est pas un endroit pour les enfants… D'ailleurs… »

Elle regarda fixement Dawn d'un air joueur et poursuivit sa route, se félicitant d'avance de son petit effet.

**«**Tu ferais p't'être bien de pas venir aussi… »

Dawn se sentit aussitôt bouillir sur ces mots et marmonna une réponse fort peu diplomatique alors que la porte du bureau se refermait. Elle était totalement et définitivement agacée par le comportement de Faith. Elle en avait même oublié la panique qui l'avait parcourue quelques secondes plus tôt alors qu'elle lui faisait face avec le fils de Buffy dans ses bras.

De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à craindre ; Faith ne ferait jamais le rapprochement et après la réunion, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle donna le sac à langer à la secrétaire puis déposa Jonah dans ses bras et se pencha vers lui avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

**« **Tu restes sage Jonah, ça ne va pas durer longtemps et après, on rentre à la maison, d'accord ? »

Sur le petit sourire de Jonah, Dawn se recula et se dirigea à son tour vers le bureau de Giles avant de s'adresser à la secrétaire.

**« **Vous ne le quittez pas une seconde des yeux et s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, vous m'appelez. »

Buffy regarda sa montre quand elle vit son patron et son client se lever de leur fauteuil respectif.

Un léger soupir de soulagement s'échappa entre ses lèvres quand elle vit que l'heure du déjeuner avait sonné.

La matinée avait été longue et soporifique et tout ce qu'elle aspirait en cet instant, était de prendre un grand bol d'air frais.

« Summers ? »

Buffy leva son regard du fauteuil qu'elle était en train de pousser sous la table.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai quelques affaires personnelles à régler avant qu'on reprenne la réunion. Soyez de retour pour 15 heures… »

Elle hocha la tête, simulant le petit sourire de satisfaction qui naissait au coin de ses lèvres et sans plus attendre, prit congé.

La main dans son sac, elle récupéra son téléphone portable alors que ses pas la dirigeaient vers la sortie du bâtiment où elle se trouvait.

La voix de sa soeur fit bientôt écho dans son oreille quand elle écouta son message et un autre sourire se peignit sur son visage aux nouvelles qu'elle entendait.

Le Conseil n'était pas loin d'où elle se trouvait, à dix minutes tout au plus à pied. Ses quelques heures de liberté semblaient être une excellente opportunité pour rendre une petite visite surprise à Giles et à toute l'équipe.

Et c'est d'un pas alerte qu'elle traversa la rue vers sa destination, sous le soleil qui pointait à son zénith.

La réunion dura plus de deux heures pendant lesquelles Faith en apprit beaucoup plus sur les enjeux et problématiques de la situation. C'est presque avec surprise qu'elle se rendit compte que Dawn connaissait très bien le sujet et qu'effectivement, Giles avait déjà tenté un certain nombre de choses pour récupérer Jay. Néanmoins, toujours sur le recul, elle se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire positif tout au long de leur discussion.

L'aspect qui les préoccupait le plus à présent, était bien sûr d'arriver à localiser Jay mais surtout d'avoir à la convaincre de les suivre jusqu'en Angleterre pour assumer son rôle de Tueuse. Et semble-t-il, c'était là une des missions de Faith. Tandis qu'elle sortait du bureau, elle grimaça sur ce paradoxe ; il lui revenait à elle d'aider quelqu'un à choisir sa voie !

Comme pour vérifier la réalité des choses, elle se retourna sur Giles et Dawn qui étaient encore en grande conversation puis finit par repousser la porte avant de sortir dans le couloir. Dans ses pensées, elle passa à côté du bureau de la secrétaire puis poursuivit son chemin avant de se faire héler.

« Hey, vous ! Attendez ! »

Faith releva des yeux sombres vers cette voix et discerna le visage de la secrétaire qui palissait. Néanmoins, après quelques secondes de silence, cette dernière reprit d'un seul souffle.

« Bon, je sens que je vais vraiment le regretter, mais il faut absolument que je m'absente deux minutes. Mon mari est bloqué en bas et je dois lui remettre une ordonnance, c'est vraiment très important. »

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, saisit son sac et s'avança vers Faith prudemment.

« Je fais juste un aller-retour, ce sera pas long, promis. »

Puis elle accéléra le pas et désigna une pièce du doigt tandis que Faith se retournait.

« Le petit est dans cette pièce, il est adorable. Vous avez juste à jeter un petit coup d'œil de temps en temps et je reviens aussitôt… »

Sur cette phrase, les yeux de Faith s'agrandirent de surprise.

**« **Hey ! Vous, attendez ! »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que la secrétaire s'engouffrait prestement dans l'ascenseur. Elle s'avança d'un pas agressif vers ce dernier et lui cria.

**« **Hey, revenez ! Ca va pas ou quoi ! »

Et tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur un petit geste contrit de la secrétaire, Faith entendit clairement les pleurs aigus d'un enfant.

**« **Merde ! Vous allez me le payer, ça ! »

Elle repartit aussi sec vers la pièce pour voir le petit Jonah en larmes, au milieu de ce qui semblait être un parc reconstitué à partir de chaises et de divers petits meubles. Elle s'approcha de quelques pas, totalement énervée.

**«** C'est bon, arrête de pleurer, je vais chercher Dawn ! »

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Giles mais s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée, au bruit des voix élevées qui émergeaient de la pièce. Elle entrebâilla la porte et capta clairement leurs paroles.

**« **Mais vous ne pouvez pas lui faire confiance ! C'est insensé ! »

**« **Dawn, arrête ! Tu ne comprends pas que c'est elle la meilleure solution ? »

**«**Non ce n'est pas la meilleure solution ! Au contraire ! »

Faith referma discrètement la porte et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

**«** Ok… »

Elle retourna dans le couloir et s'arrêta à mi-chemin, tournant tantôt la tête vers le bureau, tantôt vers la pièce où se trouvait Jonah tandis que des cris s'échappaient à présent des deux côtés. Puis elle souffla doucement et marmonna.

**« **Je préfère encore le mioche que la furie… »

D'une démarche hésitante, elle s'avança vers le _parc_ et fixa le petit garçon qui s'était à présent rapproché du bord. Ses pleurs s'étaient un peu calmés mais il continuait de geindre.

**« **Ok, je te préviens, si c'est pour changer ta couche, tu peux toujours rêver ! »

Et comme interloqué par le son de sa voix, Jonah la fixa à son tour. Il se tint d'une main à une chaise puis désigna un endroit de l'autre. Faith suivit son mouvement et repéra une petite balle bleue tombée non loin. Elle afficha un léger sourire et alla récupérer la balle avant de la remettre dans le _parc_.

**«** Ca, je peux le faire. »

Mais aussitôt qu'elle eut posé la balle près de Jonah, ce dernier la saisit et la lança au-dessus des meubles d'un air mécontent. Faith afficha la même expression et le fixa.

**«** Hey ! »

Seulement, son attitude ne semblait pas ébranler le moins du monde le petit homme en face d'elle et elle finit par retourner prendre la balle pour la redéposer dans le parc. Et bien entendu, Jonah la relança aussi vite à l'extérieur. Faith croisa les bras et le jaugea de toute sa hauteur avant de prendre une voix plus forte.

**« **Ok, tu veux jouer à ça ! Et ben tu vois, je vais te la confisquer, moi, ta balle ! »

Alors qu'elle récupérait cette dernière, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le petit Jonah qui essayait désespérément de reculer la chaise pour la rejoindre. Et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ce geste ainsi que son petit visage concentré, fit totalement disparaître la tension qui l'habitait.

Elle se dirigea vers la chaise et la retira tout doucement avec un petit sourire inconscient.

**« ** Ouais, t'as raison, c'est nul d'être enfermé ! »

Une fois l'espace libéré, Jonah se précipita dans tous les coins de la pièce avec des petits cris joueurs et des pas encore incertains. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha des prises électriques, Faith se lança derrière lui et le retint par le bras avant de s'agenouiller.

**« **Ouais, c'est bon, je vois que tu marches. C'est cool, mais pas par là, ok ? »

Jonah la regarda un instant avec des yeux étonnés puis tenta de reprendre sa route. Faith le retint par le T-shirt et se retrouva cette fois face à un regard grognon.

**«** Tu marches mais tu comprends pas encore... Bon, faut que je trouve de quoi t'occuper si je veux pas avoir un procès sur le dos. »

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce puis prit conscience de la balle qu'elle tenait toujours dans la main.

**«** Voilà, on va se lancer la balle, ok ? »

Elle s'assit face à Jonah et lui lança la petite balle. Seulement, cette dernière atterrit directement sur son nez et Faith ne put retenir un rire franc face à l'expression outrée du petit garçon qui en résultait. Mais Jonah ne se laissa pas faire et après avoir récupéré la balle, il la lança à son tour de toutes ses forces en direction de Faith, enfin, presque... Faith s'étira de tout son long pour la saisir et reprit position avec un large sourire en coin.

**«** Hey, pas mal pour un mioche ! »

Elle lança à son tour et Jonah fit de petits pas pressés pour aller la chercher. Mais tandis qu'il revenait vers Faith, il lui jeta un regard joueur et dévia de sa route pour se diriger vers les prises électriques. Faith se pencha aussitôt, le souleva d'un bras et le ramena directement sur sa jambe en le tenant fermement et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

**«** Viens là, petit rebelle ! »

Quelque peu surpris par le geste de Faith, Jonah la fixa longuement de ses yeux verts. Et sur ce contact visuel, Faith ne put empêcher une sensation étrange lui parcourir le corps.

Troublée, elle lui murmura d'une voix basse.

**« **T'es spécial toi… »

Seulement, sur ces mots, Faith sentit une émotion encore plus forte la saisir et leva presque prudemment les yeux vers la porte, tandis que Jonah s'y dirigeait maintenant presque en courant, un seul mot sur les lèvres.

**« **Mmamma, Mmamma… »

Là au seuil de la porte, immobile, la main encore sur la poignée de la porte, se tenait une Buffy prise de stupeur.

Quelques instants plus tôt, elle montait les escaliers qui la menaient au bureau de Giles, faisant claquer ses talons hauts à chacun de ses pas.

Les cris rieurs et excités qu'elle avait reconnus entre mille l'avait déviée de son chemin et le sourire aux lèvres d'entendre ainsi son fils, elle avait poussé la porte du bureau où il se trouvait, curieuse de connaître le pourquoi du comment d'une telle surexcitation.

Ce qu'elle vit alors l'avait peu à peu fait perdre son sourire et une expression d'effarement se peindre sur son visage.

Ce n'était pas tant de voir son fils soulever dans les airs par un bras ou de le voir décoiffé par une main qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux, qui la figea net. Non, c'était celle qui se tenait assise par terre, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres et les traits adoucis.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, elle fixait Faith de son regard éberlué, incapable de faire le moindre geste, incapable de détacher son regard de celle qui se tenait en face d'elle, prise par l'incrédulité de la voir pour _de vrai_.

Pourtant les petites mains qui s'accrochèrent bientôt à elle, la firent revenir à la réalité.

Elle baissa lentement son visage sur Jonah qui lui tendait les bras et dans un geste maternel, le souleva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa d'un baiser léger sur le front puis comme aimanté, son regard partit de nouveau sur celle qui la regardait tout autant surprise.

Un seul mot sortit de sa bouche dans un murmure. Elle ne sut d'ailleurs si elle l'avait véritablement prononcé, tant elle se sentait troublée et déroutée par cette présence déconcertante.

« Salut… »

Faith ne pouvait définir les émotions qui l'envahissaient à présent, son coeur battait à un rythme infernal, elle frémissait et avait chaud en même temps. Elle conservait un regard légèrement baissé, comme incapable d'affronter celle qui se trouvait face à elle, comme incapable de lui donner une réalité. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour semblait avoir totalement disparu pour ne laisser que cette présence qui l'attirait et l'effrayait en même temps. La voix de Buffy la tira de son rêve éveillé, une voix basse et hachée qu'elle aurait reconnue même au plus profond d'un brouhaha intense.

La tête toujours baissée, elle se releva lentement et épousseta son pantalon d'une main tremblante. Puis elle osa enfin relever son regard voilé vers la porte et chuchota entre ses lèvres crispées.

**«** Salut… »

Seulement, quand son esprit imprima la vision de ce petit homme dans les bras de Buffy, elle se souvint des mots de Jonah et se figea de nouveau tandis que sa main se levait légèrement pour les désigner.

**«** Je… C'est… c'est ton fils ? »

Et c'est d'un regard à la fois tendre avec une pointe de fierté que Buffy porta à nouveau son attention sur son fils.

Ce dernier venait de tourner la tête au son de la voix de celle qui, deux minutes plus tôt, _s'amusait_ avec lui. Il l'observa un instant sans bouger, le regard fixe sur elle avant de lui adresser un grand sourire édenté puis de se cacher dans le cou de sa mère.

Buffy ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, devant cette feinte timidité.

**«** Oui... Jonah ? Tu dis bonjour à Faith, mon coeur ? »

Seulement, cette information naturelle pour Buffy, fut beaucoup plus longue à assimiler par Faith. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et se passa une main dans les cheveux tandis qu'elle revoyait dans sa tête le regard de Jonah.

« Ouais, j'aurais dû m'en douter… »

Elle les regarda, presque gênée, et reprit un ton plus nonchalant pour tenter de faire face à la situation.

« T'inquiète, le force pas, on a déjà fait connaissance. »

Buffy lui renvoya le même sourire non sans un certain trouble.

Se retrouver en face de celle qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis dix ans et ce, de façon tout à fait inopinée, avait de quoi effectivement en être dérouté.

Mais une question la tarabusta soudain et son expression se fit aussitôt interrogative.

**«** Mais, depuis quand tu es là ? »

Faith était décontenancée par ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce. Elle avait tant de fois rêvé de ses retrouvailles avec Buffy, tant de fois imaginé des cris, des récriminations, une cruelle lueur de dégoût dans ses yeux, mais là, rien de tel, rien ne correspondait à ses songes, rien ne se déroulait comme prévu.

Buffy avait un fils... et elle se comportait avec naturel, nulle animosité ou colère ne l'animait, elle était elle, tout simplement elle... Et ce constat la troublait plus que tout, Faith n'osait s'avancer, faire un pas, dire un mot de trop, faire un geste mal perçu.

Alors, elle resta à sa place, immobile, essayant de se faire la plus petite possible, de faire perdurer au maximum cette sérénité qui la troublait.

**«** Je suis arrivée hier. Giles m'a demandé de venir pour les aider. »

Son regard se fit plus nerveux et ses mots s'accélérèrent.

******«** Je suis pas venue pour créer des embrouilles, Buffy. Ils pensaient que c'était mieux que tu saches pas… T'entendras pas parler de moi, je ferai juste ce que j'ai à faire, c'est tout. »

Alors les autres savaient ? Sa soeur savait et ne lui avait rien dit ? Elle ne sut comment prendre la chose, entre colère et déception.

Pourquoi Dawny l'avait-elle laissée dans l'ignorance ? Pourquoi cela aurait été mieux pour elle ?

Ses traits se fermèrent peu à peu sous l'irritation que les mots de Faith venaient d'engendrer.

**«** Ce n'est pas à eux de décider ce qui est mieux ou pas pour moi, Faith ! Je ne serais pas venue, personne ne m'aurait dit que t'étais là, c'est ça ! Tu serais repartie sans que je sache ton retour ! Et moi ? Est-ce qu'ils ont pensé à ce que ça aurait pu me faire ? »

Cependant Buffy se calma aussitôt quand elle sentit son fils s'agiter dans ses bras au son de sa voix agacée.

D'un geste, elle replaça une de ses mèches dorées derrière son oreille et baissa un instant les yeux sur le sol, soudainement gênée par son emportement. Elle était loin de vouloir donner une telle image d'elle alors qu'elles se revoyaient de nouveau après tant d'années.

**«** Désolée... C'est juste que j'aurais voulu le savoir... »

Le visage de Faith s'était un peu fermé sur la réaction vive de Buffy, redoutant de voir ses songes se réaliser. Seulement, à la manière dont Buffy se reprit, une question résonna dans sa tête et elle finit par la poser à voix haute.

**« **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu aurais voulu le savoir ? »

Mais aussitôt cette question posée, elle discerna la silhouette de Dawn derrière Buffy et sut instantanément que ce moment quelque peu irréel allait prendre fin.

**«** Buffy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

L'arrivée de sa soeur, Buffy la sentit comme une bouée de sauvetage car à vrai dire, elle se sentait incapable de trouver une explication plausible pour se dépêtrer de cette question qu'elle avait à n'en pas douter, provoquée.

Cependant, l'espèce de rancoeur qu'elle vouait depuis quelques minutes contre sa soeur, se matérialisa de nouveau quand elle posa un regard courroucé sur elle.

**« **Je voulais faire une surprise, mais je crois que la surprise c'est moi qui l'ai eue en fin de compte ! »

La mine renfrognée de Buffy confirma Dawn dans ses suppositions et son propre regard se fit plus dur quand elle le riva sur Faith.

**« **Je savais que ta venue ne plairait à personne et encore moins à Buffy ! »

Acculée dans ses émotions, Faith fut piquée plus que de raison par cette réplique. Elle s'avança à grands pas vers Dawn, le visage sombre, les poings serrés et ragea entre ses dents serrées.

**«** Ecoute Dawn, j'en ai plus que marre de tes phrases à la con. T'as peut-être un problème avec moi mais là, tout se passait très bien avant que t'arrives. Alors, tu vas me lâcher un peu ou je vais vraiment m'énerver, ok ? »

Une furtive joie perverse circula dans ses veines alors qu'elle voyait la réaction de recul et de crainte sur le visage de Dawn. Mais celle-ci s'évapora en un instant quand elle tourna légèrement la tête et se rendit compte de sa proximité avec Buffy ainsi que du regard troublé que lui portât Jonah. Son visage se décomposa et elle fit un pas en arrière avant de les contourner.

**« **Ok, j'ai compris… Je m'en vais. »

Buffy ne sut quoi faire en cet instant. Voir cette silhouette s'éloigner lui fit un pincement au coeur qu'elle n'aurait pas cru retrouvé.

**« **Elle n'a qu'à s'en aller, on n'a pas besoin d'elle ici... »

**« **La ferme Dawn... »

Et sans plus réfléchir, elle déposa Jonah dans les bras de sa soeur et lança avant qu'elle ne s'élance dans le couloir pour rattraper Faith.

**« **Faith, attends ! »

Faith se retourna sur sa voix alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'ascenseur. Tout son corps était en ébullition, elle savait qu'elle fuyait une nouvelle fois mais elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas recommencer encore et encore ces mêmes combats. Elle plaça aussitôt ses mains devant elle et secoua légèrement la tête.

**«** Peut-être que tu me croiras pas mais je voulais pas m'emporter. Y'a encore deux jours j'étais en prison et je pensais pas vraiment en sortir, tu vois ? Et maintenant, là, y'a tout ça et ça fait un peu beaucoup. Et Dawn, elle est… Elle me cherche quoi… Alors, on va faire comme prévu, tu fais comme si j'étais pas là et je ferai pas de vagues. »

Elle reprit sa marche vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel avant de continuer d'une voix plus basse, légèrement cassée.

**«** Mais je suis quand même contente de t'avoir revue Buffy et ton fils, il est… Il est ton fils quoi... »

Buffy la regarda s'engouffrer dans la cage d'ascenseur mais d'un geste bloqua la porte qui commençait à se fermer.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser partir comme ça alors qu'elles venaient à peine de se revoir.

Certes, leur dernière rencontre n'était certainement pas à mettre dans les annales ou dans les bons souvenirs qu'on relate le soir de noël, mais dix ans s'étaient écoulés derrière elles ! Ce n'était pas rien !

**«** Alors c'est ça t'écoute Dawn maintenant ! Mais peut-être qu'après tout tu n'avais pas envie de me revoir et pas de bol, je suis mal tombée ! C'est ça, Faith ? Le truc c'est que t'es là maintenant et moi j'ai plus envie de faire comme si tu n'existais pas ! »

Elle se recula et ôta sa main de la porte.

L'émotion la prenait. Elle sentait ses yeux la piquer mais serra les mâchoires pour retenir les larmes qui montaient. Elle finit par dire avant que les portes ne se referment sur Faith :

**« **T'as toujours fait comme tu voulais... Mais si tu changes d'avis, je pense que tu sauras où me trouver... »

Faith se retrouva dos à la paroi, une expression stoïque sur le visage tandis que l'ascenseur commençait sa descente. Aucun muscle de son corps ne bougeait et pourtant, tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle s'était automatiquement fermée sur la colère de Buffy, avait construit un mur d'indifférence face à la dureté de sa voix, à la brusquerie de ses mouvements.

Elle avait mis des mois pour arriver à cela, pour pouvoir s'isoler des provocations les plus dangereuses, des bagarres incessantes, pour passer outre les multiples demandes de protection qui avaient suivies ses premières semaines en prison. Ce carcan de froideur l'avait finalement protégée plus que ses instincts de violence. Et l'alliance des deux, lui avait garanti une certaine quiétude, enfin, en apparence.

Seulement, là, il lui semblait ne plus rien maîtriser. Aucun de ses moments en prison n'avait eu cette portée. Voir Buffy dans cet état lui avait fait mal, avait fait ressortir toutes ses douleurs, tous ses cauchemars. Et subitement, une tension énorme compressa ses poumons, elle regarda autour d'elle, jaugea l'espace qui l'entourait et se maudit d'avoir pris l'ascenseur.

Elle regarda fixement les derniers étages s'égrener, des gouttes de sueur apparaissant sur son front, et se jeta presque dehors lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle ignora radicalement la secrétaire qui se dirigeait d'un pas craintif vers elle et se précipita au dehors pour prendre une grande inspiration.

**« **Putain, mais pourquoi je suis venue ! »

Après quelques secondes, elle releva le col de son blouson et poursuivit son chemin sur le trottoir sans vraiment savoir où elle allait.

Dawn avait suivi la scène de loin, sans vraiment entendre ce qu'il se disait. Cependant quand elle remarqua le visage fermé de sa soeur qui revenait, elle ne sut comment prendre son attitude.

**« **Buffy... Ecoute, je... je croyais que... »

Mais sa soeur la coupa tandis qu'elle reprenait son fils dans ses bras.

**«**Tu ne sais rien Dawny... »

**«** Mais... C'est Faith, Buffy ! Tu te rappelles au moins ce qu'elle nous a fait endurer ? »

Cette dernière ferma un instant les yeux, extirpant un soupir d'agacement. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle relativise. Ils lui avaient caché la vérité pour son bien, pensaient-ils mais ils ignoraient beaucoup de choses.

**« ** Ecoute Dawn... J'ai tiré un trait sur le passé, alors fais-en autant. »

Et sur cette réponse, elle commença à s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur.

**« ** Elle ne sera jamais mon amie, Buffy ! »

**«** Comme elle n'est plus mon ennemie, Dawny... »

Elle appuya sur le bouton et se retourna vers Dawn qui semblait ne plus comprendre la réaction de sa grande soeur.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et finit par esquisser un semblant de sourire comme pour apaiser la soudaine tension qui les enveloppait.

**« **Je reprends qu'à trois heures... Tu viens déjeuner avec nous ? »

La mine encore courroucée, Dawn resta immobile jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Elle vit sa soeur s'y engouffrer et la regarder avec une expression interrogative.  
Elle finit par souffler et se dépêcha de la rejoindre avant que les portes ne se referment.

**« ** Je te comprendrai jamais... »

Les pas agressifs de Faith libéraient automatiquement le chemin devant elle, son esprit était baigné d'idées sombres, son visage marqué de frustration et de rancœur. A une intersection, elle capta la sonnerie de son portable et décrocha d'un geste vif.

**« ** Quoi ? »

Après un instant de silence, elle entendit la voix basse et calme d'Angel.

_# Bonjour aussi à toi, Faith… J'ai l'impression que c'est pas un bon moment là._

Elle souffla légèrement avant de s'éloigner vers un magasin plus au calme. Alors qu'elle se retournait sur la devanture, elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'une librairie, avec une simple phrase gravée sur la vitre :

___Chaque mot à un sens, chaque sens à son mot, à vous de les relier…_

Et à cette lecture, elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer d'une voix grinçante.

**«** Conneries ! »

_# Quoi ?_

**«** Rien, laisse tomber… T'as raison, c'est pas le pied ici. »

_# Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

**«** J'ai vu Buffy… »

Elle venait de s'adosser à la vitrine et sourit presque en sentant la réaction de recul d'Angel.

_# Oh… Et ça c'est passé comment ?_

Cette fois, son sourire s'étira dans une cruelle ironie et elle répliqua aussitôt.

**«** Super ! Comme prévu ! Elle m'a sauté au cou, offert des fleurs et demandé si je voulais l'épouser ! »

_# Faith…_

Elle se redressa et fit quelques petits pas nerveux, sentant la colère gronder en elle.

**«** Putain Angel, comment tu voulais que ça se passe ? Elle a bien tenu deux minutes avant de gueuler ! J'étais proche de mon record là ! »

_# Et pourquoi ça a dérapé ?_

**«** Je sais pas vraiment, y'a Dawn qui m'a cherchée alors j'ai répondu. Et puis j'ai essayé de partir et c'est là qu'elle s'est énervée toute seule ! »

_# Mais pourquoi elle s'est énervée Faith ? Elle a bien dû te le dire ?_

**«** Mais tu sais très bien qu'elle a des tonnes de raison pour s'énerver. Tu vois, des trucs comme la trahison, un meurtre, des menaces et j'en passe… J'ai pas essayé de comprendre, ça servirait à rien de toute façon ! »

_# Faith, arrête de jouer à ça ! Tu viens de passer 10 ans en prison et je suis certain que t'as pas passé une seule minute sans essayer de comprendre ! Alors, continue !_

Et tout autant ces mots que la voix virulente d'Angel la calmèrent aussitôt. Elle baissa la tête, essayant de se replonger dans ces retrouvailles. Après un instant, se voix basse reprit.

**«** Elle a dit un truc comme quoi je faisais toujours ce que je voulais… Et puis que j'avais pas à écouter Dawn… »

Mais plus elle y repensait, plus les mots de Buffy s'inscrivaient enfin dans son cerveau. Elle leva un regard troublé sur la phrase de la vitrine et une évidence la frappa… _Ne plus avoir envie de la revoir_… Elle s'insulta toute seule dans ses pensées… Ce n'était pas elle qui était l'objet de cette phrase, c'était Buffy ! Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et finit par murmurer au téléphone d'une voix cassée.

**«** J'ai été conne Angel… Je te laisse… »

Elle raccrocha aussitôt et rebroussa le chemin vers le Centre. Seulement, après quelques pas, une autre phrase lui revint en tête... _Mais si tu changes d'avis, je pense que tu sauras où me trouver..._ Et sans qu'elle n'ait à y penser, sa main plongea immédiatement dans sa poche arrière pour en retirer un bout de carton longtemps contemplé. Elle le fixa de nouveau, le retourna, puis numérota en retenant son souffle.

Sorties de l'immeuble, Dawn avait récupéré la poussette de Jonah dans le coffre de sa voiture et elles se dirigeaient à présent vers la brasserie du coin qu'elles avaient l'habitude de fréquenter lorsque Buffy venait sur Londres.

Si le cas _Faith_, déliait la langue de la jeune Summers, pour Buffy il en était tout autre. Plongée dans ses propres pensées, elle ne captait en rien la longue litanie qui sortait de la bouche de sa soeur.

Pour l'heure, elle poussait d'un pas nonchalant la poussette le long du trottoir qui le menait doucement vers leur destination alors que son esprit se remémorait ce qui venait de se passer quelques minutes plus tôt.

Faith.

Faith se trouvait là, à Londres et elle venait de la revoir.

A la seule pensée, qu'effectivement tout ceci n'était en rien utopique ou irréel, elle sentit les battements de son coeur cogner légèrement plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Une émotion étrange qui la prenait, tel le jour où on est sur le point de retrouver un être cher ou un ami de longue date ; le trac vous submerge, les mains deviennent moites et le coeur s'emballe.

Buffy ressentait quasiment les mêmes symptômes rien qu'à l'idée de la revoir. Faith voudrait-elle la revoir ? Elle espérait de tout coeur que ça soit le cas.

Elle la revoyait, là assise dans cette pièce, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres à jouer avec son fils. Une image qu'elle n'était pas prête d'effacer de sa mémoire.

Son propre sourire se profila sur ses lèvres sur ce qu'elle avait pris sur le fait quand elle avait poussé la porte du bureau.

Faith n'avait pas changé... Ou si, physiquement parlant. Elle s'était retrouvée en face d'une femme et non plus d'une adolescente.

Une femme !

Mon Dieu ! Et ce coeur qui ne s'arrêtait plus de cogner fort.

Ses traits avaient muri certes, mais c'était toujours cette même longue chevelure brune et ondulée, ces mêmes yeux sombres aux longs cils frangés, cette même bouche aux lèvres pleines et sensuelles, ces mêmes fossettes aux joues.

Si la surprise l'avait prise au corps, l'allégresse s'était vite emparée d'elle jusqu'à ce que Dawn ternisse sa douce euphorie.

Et en parlant de Dawn, celle-ci se tut soudainement et tourna son visage vers sa soeur. Pas une seconde cette dernière l'avait coupée ou rétorqué quoi que ce soit. Et ça, c'était loin d'être dans ses habitudes.

« Hey ! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? »

Ce ne fut pas Dawn qui la sortit de sa rêverie mais la sonnerie de son téléphone portable.

« Hein ? Non Dawn... »

Elle plongea _son nez _et la main dans son sac pour ressortir son téléphone, fronça légèrement les sourcils à la vue du numéro inconnu avant de le porter à son oreille.

« Oui, allô... »

Faith marqua une pause sur cette voix quelque peu retenue puis murmura d'un ton très bas, son rythme cardiaque battant jusque dans ses tempes.

**«** Tu veux vraiment qu'on se revoie Buffy ? »

Buffy décéléra automatiquement le pas au son de sa voix.

La surprise de l'entendre se refléta alors sur son visage et la première réaction qu'elle eut, fut bien évidemment de quelle manière Faith avait-elle pu avoir son numéro ?

Elles se trouvaient à présent aux portes de la brasserie et d'un regard fit comprendre à sa soeur d'entrer avec la poussette. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse.

**« **Je te rejoins dans deux minutes, Dawny... »

Avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas, à l'abri des _oreilles indiscrètes_.

Et ce coeur qui de nouveau reprenait un rythme plus soutenu. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, se concentrant sur sa voix qui, elle en était persuadée, allait certainement trahir les émotions qui la taraudaient. Sa voix s'éleva presque dans un murmure :

**«** Et toi ? »

Sans vraiment s'y attendre, Faith frissonna sur l'intensité de la voix de Buffy. Et cela, ajouté à sa question retournée, la déstabilisa quelques secondes.

Elle jeta des coups d'oeil à gauche et à droite comme semblant chercher une réponse. Mais finalement, même si ses peurs en étaient attisées, elle se rendit à l'évidence de son geste.

**«** Ben... Je t'ai appelée... »

Buffy ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire moqueur.

Elle reconnaissait bien Faith dans ses réponses évasives et non directes quand il s'agissait de sujets qu'elle ne maitrisait pas à la perfection.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, le regard baissé sur le bitume et se frotta le front.

**« **Oui... Effectivement... Tu m'appelles... »

Elle se tut un instant, une nouvelle fois troublée d'entendre sa voix. Mon Dieu, c'était donc vrai. Ce n'était pas un songe rêvé les yeux ouverts. Faith se trouvait de l'autre côté de son écouteur et là quelque part, non loin d'elle, peut-être même à quelques mètres.  
Le silence perdura une voire peut-être deux secondes, mais elle eut l'impression que ce fut une éternité.

Une certaine timidité mélangée à de la nervosité l'envahissait peu à peu et elle s'humecta les lèvres. Elle tourna rapidement son regard ver la vitre de la brasserie pour apercevoir dans le fond de la salle sa soeur qui l'attendait, Jonah assis sur ses genoux.

**«** Je... Je suis sur Londres encore deux trois jours, alors si... Si tu as envie qu'on se voit ou autre... enfin je veux dire pour parler... ou se voir... »

Et Buffy se sentait se perdre au fil des secondes. Elle ferma les yeux en se traitant de tous les noms dans une petite grimace, puis reprit.

**«** Oui je veux qu'on se voit. »

Un sourire charmé était apparu sur les lèvres de Faith quand elle avait retrouvé cette confusion dans les propos de Buffy. Elle se rendait compte à présent de combien cela lui avait manqué. Elle en avait même fermé les yeux et se délectait de l'imaginer physiquement, de la voir se frotter le front, regarder à gauche et à droite, se pincer les lèvres.

Alors, quand elle capta sa dernière phrase, elle répondit tout aussi directement, sans se poser de questions sur les conséquences éventuelles.

**«** T'es où là ? Je peux te rejoindre ? »

Et d'un mouvement machinal de la tête, Buffy regarda à l'intérieur de la brasserie où elle apercevait sa soeur lui faire un signe de venir avec une expression d'impatience peinte sur son visage.

De ce qu'elle avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt et l'animosité flagrante qu'elle percevait encore dans le regard de sa soeur envers Faith pouvaient-ils décemment l'encourager à lui dire de la rejoindre, là de suite ?

Mais elle se sentait presque fébrile à l'idée de la revoir. Une certaine excitation la prenait, telle une adolescente face à son premier _rencard_.

**«** Je déjeune avec Dawn, mais bien sûr que tu peux ! On est au Oxo Tower... »

Au nom de Dawn, Faith marqua un recul et son sourire se crispa sur les commentaires désagréables qu'elle pouvait déjà imaginer.

**«** Non, t'inquiète c'est bon... Je vais vous laisser en famille... Et puis je suis pas sûre que la gamine soit très heureuse de me voir... »

A l'autre bout du fil, la déception se fit aussitôt ressentir sur les traits de son visage. Buffy baissa les yeux sur le bitume mais comprenait pourtant son refus.

**«** Je... Ok... C'est pas grave, je comprends... »

Elle tenta alors dans un secret espoir...

**«** Ce soir peut-être ? »

Faith retrouva son sourire sur cette proposition et se dépêcha de répondre.

**«** Ouais, ça me va. »

Et soudainement, une sensation presque oubliée lui chatouilla le corps.

**«** Et après, on pourrait aller patrouiller, ça fait tellement longtemps que je dois être un peu rouillée... »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et se concentra sur les petits coups de pieds qu'elle donnait contre le trottoir.

**«** Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ou on se donne rendez-vous quelque part ? »

Buffy ne releva pas sur le ''patrouiller''. Cela faisait bien des années qu'elle avait rangé son pieu, mais ça, Faith devait sans doute l'ignorer, comme beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs. Et à cette seule pensée des années qui s'étaient écoulées pour elle derrière les barreaux, son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine.

**«** Je peux te rejoindre au Conseil si tu veux... »

**« **Ok, ça je sais où c'est ! Vers 19 heures, ça te va ? »

Et après avoir entendu l'acquiescement de Buffy, elle ne sut quoi dire d'autre, elle avait juste à raccrocher mais elle n'arrivait pas à le faire. Elle restait ainsi, le regard dans le vague, le téléphone à l'oreille, sans bouger, sans un mot, seules leurs légères respirations les reliant encore. Elle ne finit par réagir que lorsqu'un groupe d'enfants bruyants passa près d'elle, la sortant de sa rêverie. Sa voix se fit basse, presque hésitante.

**« ** Bon ben, on se voit ce soir alors... A tout à l'heure Buffy... »

Et elle raccrocha tandis qu'une seule phrase rebondissait dans sa tête... J'ai rendez-vous avec Buffy ce soir...

Et à quelques rues de là, Buffy regardait d'un air pensif son téléphone resté dans sa main.

Elle n'osait mettre un nom sur l'état dans lequel elle était. A vrai dire, elle ne savait plus trop dans quel état elle se trouvait.

Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans quelque chose d'irréel. Elle venait d'entendre la voix de Faith au téléphone, mais n'était-ce pas seulement un rêve ?

Elle avait du mal à croire à la réalité, à ce qu'il venait de se passer, à leur rencontre... C'était tellement... Tellement...

« Buffy ? »

Elle sursauta au son de la voix de sa soeur, qui impatiente d'attendre, lui faisait face, Jonah dans les bras, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tu viens ou quoi ? »

Buffy finit par ranger son portable dans son sac et d'une main quelque peu fébrile, se repoussa une mèche de son front. Elle tenta un sourire d'excuse quand elle s'approcha de sa soeur.

« Excuse-moi... Tu as commandé ? »

Faith se remit à marcher sans s'en rendre compte, ses pensées toujours tournées vers leur conversation téléphonique, cette douceur dans la voix de Buffy, leur rendez-vous de ce soir…

Et comme si la réalité des choses lui venait seulement à l'esprit, elle s'arrêta net et releva son visage, une certaine incrédulité et appréhension dans le regard.

**«** Putain ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Buffy ce soir ! »

Mais elle se reprit rapidement et jeta un regard mauvais sur les passants qui s'étaient retournés sur son exclamation. Elle regarda les alentours pour se situer, se rendant ainsi compte qu'elle était revenue sur ses pas et ne devait plus être très loin du Conseil.

**«** Ok, autant aller bosser pour passer le temps… »

Elle ricana légèrement sur ses propres mots : voilà, il lui fallait trouver quelque chose pour passer le temps, comme en prison quoi... Seulement, une petite voix lui rappela ce qu'elle savait déjà : ses projets de ce soir étaient bien différents de ceux qu'elle avait eus ces dix dernières années… Un frisson la parcourut aussitôt et elle releva le col de sa veste tandis que des gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber.

**«** Pays de grenouilles ! »

Elle courut se réfugier de l'autre côté de l'avenue sous un auvent dressé devant un restaurant dont le nom la frappa soudainement… « The Oxo Tower ».

Comme prise en flagrant délit, elle se dissimula dans un coin, le corps presque caché par le mur mitoyen. Seulement, elle ne put empêcher son regard de chercher avidement au travers de la devanture d'où l'on pouvait distinguer les personnes attablées à l'intérieur. Le cœur battant, ses yeux se fixèrent dans un angle plus isolé où elle discerna la silhouette de Buffy puis celle de Dawn et enfin celle du petit homme installé sur une chaise haute… Son fils… Buffy avait un fils.

Cette pensée fit naître en elle des sentiments contradictoires ; elle avait déjà pu constater son caractère attachant et même plus, mais son visage se crispa sur la suite logique : si elle avait un fils, c'est qu'il y avait un père aussi... Elle jura intérieurement et ses yeux se rapprochèrent encore de la vitre. Mais elle était beaucoup trop loin et le restaurant beaucoup trop sombre pour pouvoir distinguer une quelconque bague sur les doigts de Buffy. Soudain, elle crut voir le regard de cette dernière se diriger vers la vitre et elle se retourna aussitôt pour se dissimuler totalement de la devanture. Dos au mur, elle soupira de dépit, perturbée par un sentiment de voyeurisme.

**«** Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je fous là moi ! »

Elle allait la voir ce soir, elle pourrait constater d'elle-même et lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait. Mais ce qui la perturbait, c'est qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle se mentait. Cela n'avait jamais été aussi simple, elle n'était jamais arrivée à vraiment lui parler, elle avait toujours évité les sujets importants, préféré détourner les conversations ou les faire envenimer pour ne pas avoir à se poser plus de questions encore... Alors, pourquoi cela changerait-il ce soir ?

Et sur ses sombres pensées, elle contourna le bâtiment, le visage fermé, puis finit par rejoindre le bâtiment du conseil afin de se plonger dans d'autres questions qui ne lui étaient pas intimement liées.

« Summers ? »

Le menton dans sa main et le coude posé sur la table de réunion, Buffy sursauta au son de la voix de son patron.

Son regard se porta un instant sur son bloc-notes où son stylo avait bien entendu griffonné quelques notes tout autant qu'une ribambelle de _F _ou de gribouillis en forme de coeur ou de fleur à mesure que la réunion perdurait.

Confuse de s'être laissé prendre en pleine rêverie, elle se redressa droite comme un i et d'un léger mouvement de la tête, repoussa une mèche de son front.

**«** Oui... Excusez-moi... Je... »

Mais Stanford ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il reprit aussitôt d'un air ravi et satisfait en tendant la main à son client quand il se leva de son fauteuil.

**«**Je suis ravi que cette union entre nos deux sociétés Monsieur Jones se soit faite aussi vite. Je pense que nous pouvons repartir dans nos pénates satisfaits. »

**«** Ca tombe bien, je peux avoir un vol pour New York ce soir... »

Le rire tonitruant de Stanford résonna dans la pièce alors qu'il accompagnait son client vers la porte de la salle.

**«** Parfait ! Je peux vous offrir un dernier verre au bar, avant la route ? »

Il se tourna vers Buffy qui encore assise dans son siège, venait juste de comprendre que la transaction faite, il n'y avait plus lieu de rester dans la capitale londonienne.

**«** Réservez-moi une place pour le prochain train pour Bristol voulez-vous ? »

Buffy ne put qu'acquiescer en silence déjà que Stanford tournait déjà les talons et disparaissait dans le couloir.

En d'autres circonstances, repartir aussi vite l'aurait réjouie et ce, avec enthousiasme, mais aucun sourire ne fendit en cet instant son visage.

Elle devait repartir sur Bristol dès ce soir ou demain au plus tard. Elle aurait presque hurlé de rage par tant de déveine.

Le chemin de Faith avait de nouveau croisé le sien et elle ne comptait pas cette fois-ci la voir s'éloigner aussi vite.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Faith avait vainement essayé de se concentrer une bonne partie de l'après-midi, mais quoi qu'elle fît, ses pensées avaient dérivé indubitablement vers Buffy et leur rendez-vous de ce soir. Même l'air terrifié de la secrétaire lorsqu'elle l'avait vue revenir au conseil ne l'avait pas divertie plus que ça et elle était allée directement s'enfermer dans son bureau. Elle y avait trouvé un ordinateur portable mis à disposition par Giles, déjà empli d'un certain nombre de fichiers concernant ses futures missions, de liens internet sur la situation géopolitique des pays « réticents », des scénarii d'interventions en projets, mais tout cela lui semblait à présent si lointain, si impersonnel.

Cette situation l'agaçait et la tendait terriblement, elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail devant elle, qu'elle devait s'imbiber de l'ensemble des informations si elle voulait mener à bien ses missions, mais rien, rien n'arrivait à la captiver autant que ce regard émeraude encore bien présent dans son esprit.

Elle avait même pensé à utiliser la salle de sport du Conseil pour se détendre, évacuer la pression. Seulement, elle savait aussi très bien dans quel état elle se trouvait après ces moments de défoulement ; cela avait toujours été la même chose, même en prison… Et il valait mieux pour elle éviter cela, surtout aujourd'hui.

Finalement, en fin d'après-midi, elle ressortit du bâtiment et se mit à déambuler dans les rues, l'esprit toujours occupé par de multiples questions. Elle arriva dans un quartier commerçant où son regard, bien que pensif, n'en détaillait pas moins les devantures, les stands, les portiques. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, elle se retrouva dans un des magasins, fouillant dans les rayons avant de se saisir d'une chemise blanche aux longues manches et d'un pantalon anthracite zébré de bandes noires sur le côté. Ses pas la conduisirent dans une des cabines et c'est seulement quand elle se vit dans le miroir qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

**«** Putain ! C'est pas vrai ! Je suis en train de faire les magasins là ! »

Elle s'apprêtait à retirer ses vêtements mais quand elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans la glace, son reflet étira un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

**«** Ouais, pas mal pour mon âge quand même ! »

Elle se redressa, ajusta le col ouvert de sa chemise puis se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un signe des sourcils.

**«** Bon ben, autant ne pas laisser l'argent croupir… »

Elle récupéra ses anciens habits, sortit de la cabine et se dirigea vers la caisse. Impulsivement, avant de payer, sa main se saisit d'un collier tout simple où un pendentif vert émeraude en forme d'étoile pendait et elle le rajouta nonchalamment à ses achats. Une fois dehors, son regard nerveux se posa sur sa montre et elle retourna d'un pas pressé à son bureau après avoir glissé le pendentif dans une de ses poches.

Enroulée dans une serviette et une autre sur sa tête, Buffy sortit de la salle de bains d'un pas pressé.

Cette fin de journée l'avait quelque peu mise sur les nerfs, entre l'annonce de son départ pour le lendemain et ses déconvenues survenues à cause d'un malheureux billet de train. Si perdre son temps précieux à la gare à cause d'une panne informatique avait pu encore passer, les caprices de son patron sur les horaires pris, avait eu raison de son humeur. Bien qu'elle n'eût pu dire quoi que ce soit quand elle dut repartir à la gare, des pensées de _meurtres _l'avaient accompagnée jusqu'à destination.

Elle avait poussé un soupir de satisfaction quand elle regarda le train partir, avec son patron à l'intérieur. La pression envolée, elle avait quitté les lieux plus soulagée jusqu'à regarder l'heure à sa montre et pousser un juron de dépit.

A présent, elle se tenait devant les quelques vêtements qu'elle avait emportés avec elle, avec une petit moue significative de découragement. A part tailleur pour la circonstance, bas de jogging et jeans, rien ne trouva grâce à ses yeux pour la soirée qui s'annonçait.  
Elle finit par prendre néanmoins son jeans puis quitta la chambre pour celle de Dawn.

« Ca te dérange pas si je t'emprunte un haut ? »

La voix de sa soeur, au fond du couloir, fit tourner un instant le regard de Dawn dans cette direction avant de le reporter sur l'objet de ses attentions.

Les yeux rieurs, elle mima d'ouvrir la bouche avant d'enfourner la cuiller de purée de petits pois dans la bouche de Jonah.

« Et une pour maman qui sort ce soir sans me dire où elle va et qui nous laisse tous les deux en tête-à-tête. »

Jonah émit un petit cri devant le sourire de sa tante et battit des deux mains en lui adressant en retour, un sourire édenté. Il ouvrit de nouveau les lèvres quand la cuiller pleine se présenta à lui.

« C'est bien mon bonhomme... »

Vingt minutes plus tard, des talons se firent entendre sur le carrelage du couloir. Dawn vit alors sa soeur entrer dans la cuisine puis embrasser son fils sur son front avant de glisser une main dans sa fine chevelure blonde.

Elle racla en silence le fond du pot de compote de fraise avant d'approcher la cuiller à moitié pleine devant la bouche de Jonah.

« Tu comptes sortir séduire ce soir ? »

Buffy se redressa, le regard posé sur sa soeur. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle accrochait une dernière barrette dans sa chevelure relevée derrière la nuque.

« Si je voulais séduire, Dawn, j'aurai pris ta mini jupe noire fendue sur le côté... »

Sa soeur ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire sur sa réplique au tac au tac et lui jeta un regard furtif avant de répliquer.

« Dans ce cas-là, tu devrais fermer le bouton de ma chemise qui est cintrée là où tu sais... Ca évitera de voir les dentelles de ton soutien-gorge. »

Et sans plus de commentaires, elle essuya la bouche de Jonah avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

«Alors ? C'est quoi les plans de ta soirée ? »

« Pas grand chose, Dawn, je te l'ai dit... »

Elle récupéra, suspendue à l'entrée, sa veste en daim trois-quart et son sac qu'elle porta à son épaule.

« Je profite de ma dernière soirée sur Londres et d'une nounou hors pair, pour me faire une petite sortie... Tu sais très bien que j'ai pas souvent l'occasion avec Jonah, de sortir comme ça... »

Omettre ses véritables intentions avait été entièrement voulu. Elle n'avait souhaité en rien remettre sur le tapis le _cas Faith _qui n'aurait pas manqué de contrarier sa soeur. S'y soustraire, pour profiter du plaisir qui peu à peu se dilatait dans chaque parcelle de son corps rien qu'à la pensée de leur future rencontre.

Elle se força à contenir le sourire qui la prenait et s'approcha de sa soeur qu'elle embrassa sur la joue avant d'en faire autant sur le front de son fils.

« Tu es sage mon coeur... Je t'aime. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et adressa un dernier sourire tendre à Jonah qui la regardait avec ses grands yeux verts.

« Ne rentre pas trop tard... Tu as de la route demain... »

« Oui maman... »

Et elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Faith tournait sans discontinuer dans son bureau depuis plusieurs minutes, son visage était fermé et seuls des marmonnements sortaient de sa bouche. Ses pensées étaient sombres, toutes tournées vers une soirée catastrophe, des mots vifs et cinglants, suscitant toujours plus de regrets et de douleur.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Rien, strictement rien. Alors, pourquoi cette rencontre devrait-elle mieux se passer que les autres ? Et que pourrait-elle bien dire à Buffy ? Quelles nouvelles lui donner ? Buffy allait lui exposer toute sa réussite, son enfant, son boulot, l'homme avec qui elle avait enfin fondé une vie telle qu'elle la souhaitait… Et face à ça, Faith n'avait rien, elle sortait de prison, était seule, le conseil l'avait fait venir pour un seul motif, sa soif d'en découdre, de se battre…

Elle devrait faire preuve de beaucoup de maîtrise ce soir pour ne pas laisser la jalousie et le manque l'envahir. Mais à l'instant, elle ne savait plus si elle en était capable, si elle pourrait faire fi de cela et rester neutre devant le miroir de ses échecs. Elle avait été à deux doigts d'annuler leur rendez-vous de tout à l'heure, mais quand elle avait saisi son téléphone, une voix enfouie en elle l'en avait empêchée, lui avait rappelé le fond de ses souhaits en prison, la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait jamais essayé de s'enfuir.

Elle appréhendait leur face à face mais savait aussi qu'elle ne se sentirait jamais prête alors, autant savoir au plus vite.

Sur cette dernière pensée, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, récupéra sa veste et sortit de son bureau, s'encourageant autant qu'elle le pouvait, une ironie déplaisante dans la voix.

**«** Allez, allons voir combien de temps on tient cette fois… »

A l'extérieur du bâtiment, elle s'adossa à un des piliers près de l'entrée avant d'allumer une cigarette pour se donner une contenance et essayer de se détendre. Elle n'avait jamais aimé attendre et les secondes qui s'égrenaient, la tendaient encore plus. Elle restait immobile, un pied sur le mur, son regard aurait pu paraître négligeant et pourtant, il scrutait les alentours à la recherche de cette silhouette attendue mais redoutée.

Et quand elle la vit enfin apparaître au coin de l'avenue, elle se redressa subitement et jeta d'un geste sa cigarette. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Buffy qui approchait, totalement captivés par son allure, son maintien et l'énergie qu'elle dégageait dans chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle passa ses mains moites sur son pantalon avant de baisser le regard puis le releva avec une grande inspiration.

Buffy avait de loin préféré s'y rendre à pied. Le temps s'y prêtait et l'air était relativement doux en ce début de soirée. Mais là n'était pas la raison. Non, une certaine nervosité venait de faire son apparition et marcher dans les rues de Londres semblait lui permettre de calmer ce trouble grandissant... Ou peut-être pas en fin de compte.

A vrai dire, elle se sentait aussi fébrile qu'une jeune fille à son premier rendez-vous.

Dix ans qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, dix ans de silence radio, dix ans de liberté qu'elle lui avait ôté. Et cette dernière pensée, Buffy l'avait ressassée tout le long du chemin. Bien sûr qu'elle appréhendait cette rencontre : y aurait-il règlement de compte ? Effusion de maux ?

Et bien qu'elle n'eût décelée aucune haine, ni rancoeur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Une certaine culpabilité l'étreignait. Par sa faute, elle lui avait pris dix ans de liberté !

Ce n'était pas rien !

Elle essayait de garder un rythme cardiaque pondéré mais plus ses pas l'amenaient à sa destination finale plus elle sentait son coeur cogner fort dans sa poitrine.

Et lorsqu'elle tourna enfin dans la rue Carlton House Terrace, qu'elle vit cette silhouette se profiler devant elle et devenir de plus en plus nette, elle sut que les retrouvailles tant espérées mais tant redoutées, arrivaient enfin.

Elle serra un peu plus la bride de son sac, le regard rivé sur celle qui se redressait du mur et qui lui faisait à présent face.

Et c'est dans un léger sourire autant troublé que nerveux qu'elle lui lança un ''Hey'' timide quand elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur.

Faith laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent pour répondre à son salut. Même si elle n'en montrait rien, elle était saisie par la fragilité et la retenue présentes tant dans les mots que dans le regard de Buffy. Des sensations presque oubliées lui revenaient en mémoire et d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'avait jamais pu résister à la tentation que cette expression suscitait en elle. Seulement, l'une comme l'autre restèrent là sans bouger, juste à se regarder, aucune ne semblant vouloir ou savoir comment donner suite à leur soirée. Puis Faith finit par émettre un petit rire et osa d'une voix plus légère.

**«** Ok, les préliminaires étaient plus faciles quand on se tapait dessus ! »

Elle faillit presque aussitôt regretter ses paroles spontanées, mais à la vue du petit ton rosé qui apparut sur les joues de Buffy, son propre sourire s'élargit et elle se laissa pour un instant envahir par des réminiscences du passé. D'un pas, elle s'approcha de Buffy, passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la retourner et l'engagea à avancer sur le trottoir.

**«** Allez, viens, je me caille… J'ai repéré un petit resto plus loin et je rêve d'un steak frites depuis hier ! »

Buffy se laissa emmener sans émettre le moindre signe pour se dégager. D'ailleurs de par ce geste, elle se serait presque crue revenir en arrière, à l'époque de leur complicité sans faille, à l'époque où adolescentes, elles couraient les rues et les cimetières presque main dans la main.

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire puis elle rythma son pas au sien.

Un regard furtif vers elle mais non sans intérêt, lui révéla le changement de tenue vestimentaire de Faith ô combien inattendue. La panoplie de _bad girl_ que la tueuse aimait arborer avait fait place à une tenue beaucoup plus conventionnelle pour la circonstance : la métamorphose n'en était en tout point surprenante, d'autant plus que les dix années écoulées avaient fait disparaitre toute trace d'adolescence pour faire place à l'adulte qu'elle était devenue.

S'était-elle habillée pour la circonstance ? Pour elle ? Elle n'en fut pas moins touchée de penser cela et le regard qu'elle lui porta de nouveau semblait dire à quel point elle appréciait ce qu'elle voyait.

Et de ce constat, Buffy ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser avec humour sur sa réplique.

**«** C'est sûr que le cuir est beaucoup plus chaud à porter... »

Seulement, ces mots mirent plusieurs secondes pour atteindre l'esprit de Faith tant elle était perturbée par ses propres réactions et ce que cela avait généré. Bon sang, dans quelle galère elle venait de se mettre ! Elle posa un instant son regard sur sa main qui effleurait Buffy à la taille ; son sang s'échauffait de cette proximité, de cette fine pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa hanche, des parfums qui parvenaient à ses narines et même, du souffle qui venait de chatouiller ses oreilles. Tout son corps en était fébrile et elle était autant incapable de raffermir sa prise que de se détacher, de reprendre une distance convenable. Tout comme elle avait été incapable de ne pas renouer avec certaines habitudes, ses sous-entendus, ses provocations.

Et pourtant, elle savait que c'était ce qui l'avait presque conduite à sa perte. Elle s'était promis de ne plus recommencer, de rester posée et détachée, mais cela semblait impossible. Buffy, de par sa seule présence, l'attisait, l'attirait, faisait fondre toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Et à présent, elle était perdue entre ses gestes, ses mots, les battements de son cœur et sa conscience qui lui hurlait de rester distante. Ses yeux retournèrent se fixer sur le visage de Buffy et sa voix plus cassée finit par répondre à sa réplique.

**«** Ouais, mais j'ai plus 16 ans Buffy… »

Buffy baissa la tête et riva son regard sur le bitume qu'elle foulait de leur pas.  
_Ouais, mais j'ai plus 16 ans Buffy_...

Comme si cette évidence ne l'avait pas marquée ? C'était bien la première chose qui l'avait frappée quand elle avait posé de nouveau son regard sur elle en cette fin de matinée.

Comment n'aurait-elle pas pu le voir d'ailleurs ?

Faith était en tout point devenue une belle jeune femme aux formes on ne peut plus parfaites. Et ça, Buffy le voyait à l'instant même sous ses yeux, dans ces habits qui la moulaient là où cela devait mouler !

**«** Oui... »

Leur proximité la troublait. Si la revoir avait engendré de fortes émotions tant sur son coeur que sur son esprit, elle était loin d'imaginer l'effet escompté.

Oui elles n'avaient plus 16 ans, mais elle se sentait encore quelque part intimidée par ce charisme qu'elle retrouvait chez Faith et cette main qui ne la quittait pas, avait de quoi augmenter son rythme cardiaque déjà bien élevé.

Un léger sourire se profila sur ses lèvres et sa réponse se perdit dans un murmure.

**«** Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir... »

Faith n'avait pas quitté Buffy des yeux une seule seconde mais n'osait pas lui répondre de peur que ses mots ne révèlent ses analogies. Oui, il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

Elle était totalement renversée par ce que dégageait Buffy et par ces mots murmurés, qui n'étaient prononcés que pour elle, seulement et exclusivement pour elle. Elle avait comme un besoin subit de la prendre dans ses bras, de sentir son corps chaud contre le sien, son souffle dans son cou, ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle tressaillit et se mordit la lèvre sur ce besoin de plus qui semblait s'être encore renforcé au fil des années loin d'elle. Et c'est cela qui la terrifiait dans un sens. Comment allait-elle pouvoir gérer tout cela ? Comment ?

Elle soupira légèrement et passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux avant de repérer le lieu de leur destination. Il s'agissait d'un restaurant tout simple, genre brasserie, mais dont les lumières tamisées et les poutres en bois apparentes apportaient un aspect chaleureux et intime. Elle invita Buffy à entrer puis elles se dirigèrent vers une table un peu isolée, aussitôt rejointes par un serveur qui leur tendit les cartes du menu. Elles commandèrent un apéritif et sitôt le serveur parti, Faith baissa les yeux, commença à triturer son briquet qu'elle avait sorti, et osa enfin aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

**«** Alors... donc... Tu as un fils... »

Il ne fallut guère de temps avant que le visage de Buffy ne s'illumine. Son sourire reflétait toute sa fierté de maman à parler de l'amour de sa vie.

Néanmoins, une certaine retenue la réfréna dans son enthousiasme. Elle savait pertinemment d'où Faith revenait, qu'elle avait dû être ses souffrances.

Elle ferma doucement la carte des menus qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et pointa son regard sur le briquet qui tournait lentement entre les doigts de Faith.

**«** Oui... Un petit bonhomme de 14 mois... »

Pour terminer par dire en la regardant.

**«** Que tu as tapé dans l'oeil je crois... Il n'y avait qu'à voir son sourire quand il t'a regardée... »

Une fois encore, Faith eut beaucoup de mal à intégrer les propos de Buffy et pour cause, elle avait relevé son regard juste au moment où cette dernière avait refermé la carte des menus, exposant ainsi l'échancrure de son chemisier qui était quelque peu dissimulée jusque là. Et plus Buffy se penchait vers la table, plus elle dévoilait de centimètres carrés d'une peau laiteuse et parfaite.

Les yeux de Faith étaient irrémédiablement attirés par cet espace de peau, cette ligne fine qui disparaissait entre le tissu tendu, moulé au plus proche de son corps. Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur la saisir, faisant presque naître des gouttelettes le long de ses tempes et se saisit de son verre d'eau avant de déglutir difficilement. Mais à cet instant, la dernière réplique de Buffy la percuta et elle la questionna aussitôt.

**«** Regardé quoi ? »

**«** Toi... »

Elle fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils devant ce visage qu'elle trouva un rien crispé.

Elle se pencha un peu plus près de la table, tendit son bras et posa sa main sur celle de Faith qui jouait toujours aussi nerveusement avec son briquet.

**«** Tout va bien ? »

_Oh non, ça va pas du tout là !_ Cette phrase silencieuse rebondissait dans le cerveau de Faith alors qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

D'un côté, elle frémissait à la vue des contours du soutien-gorge de Buffy que son rapprochement avait dévoilés. Et d'un autre, il y avait cette main sur la sienne qui n'avait fait que rehausser la chaleur qui l'envahissait. Elle se sentait totalement piégée dans ses sensations. Alors, elle ferma les yeux et ôta délicatement sa main de celle de Buffy pour tenter de se reprendre.

Elle n'avait pas du tout aimé faire cela, mais elle devait à tout prix se protéger si elle voulait tenir plus d'une soirée. Après quelques secondes, elle rouvrit ses yeux sur le visage de Buffy, y dénotant comme un voile de tristesse, et ajouta spontanément d'une voix plus douce.

**«** Je... je suis désolée Buffy... C'est juste que c'est pas facile tout ça... J'ai plus trop l'habitude... Et je veux pas tout rater... »

Elle fut interrompue avec soulagement par le serveur qui ramenait leurs boissons tandis qu'elle se demandait encore comment elle avait réussi à prononcer tous ces mots. Elle prit sa bière, la leva en direction de Buffy avec un clin d'oeil et avala une longue gorgée rafraîchissante. Cette sensation dans sa bouche la calma un peu et elle fixa son regard dans celui de Buffy avant de reprendre d'une voix plus légère.

**«** Alors, tu me parlais de ton fils... »

Buffy prit son verre de Martini blanc avec la main que Faith venait de lâcher.  
Elle l'avait sentie froide sous sa paume autant qu'elle avait ressenti un léger froid s'insinuer en elle quand Faith avait retiré sa main.

Elle ne voulait en aucun cas se faire des idées sur ce geste et elle lui adressa un léger sourire avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

Elle le reposa aussi doucement qu'elle l'avait pris mais le garda dans sa main, où elle le tourna lentement de ses doigts.

**«** Mon fils... »

Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres glossées de rose.

**«** L'amour de ma vie... La plus belle chose que j'ai pu faire... »

Faith laissa s'échapper un petit rire devant l'expression presque béate de Buffy.

**«** Ouais et tu m'as l'air bien accro, là ! »

Elle reprit une gorgée de sa bière, sans quitter Buffy des yeux, se gorgeant inconsciemment de la douceur qui émanait d'elle en cet instant.

**«** Mais t'as raison, il est pas mal réussi... »

Elle marqua une courte pause, ses doigts retournant triturer son briquet, plus nerveuse. Elle tenta de prendre une voix dégagée et s'accompagna d'un geste de main.

**«** Et... son père... c'est le deuxième amour de ta vie ? »

**«** Non... Il n'y a pas de deuxième amour de ma vie... Enfin je veux dire... »

Et elle joignit le geste à la parole, en levant sa main avant de replacer une mèche derrière son oreille dans un petit sourire un rien gêné.

**«** Son père ne fait plus partie de ma vie... Tu sais, moi et les hommes... Ca toujours été un sujet assez chaotique. »

Elle reprit une gorgée de son Martini, comme pour reprendre le peu de contenance qui lui restait. En un rien de temps, Faith venait d'apprendre sa lamentable vie sociale, un cas supplémentaire à mettre dans le large pourcentage de la population des mères célibataires.

**«** Et toi ? »

La pirouette qu'elle aimait entreprendre quand le sujet concernait sa vie personnelle entre autre.

Elle s'accouda au rebord de la table et posa son menton dans le creux de sa main.

**«** Tu comptes restée longtemps dans la capitale ? »

Faith avait retrouvé beaucoup plus d'assurance dans les réponses de Buffy. _Le père ne faisait plus partie de sa vie... Oh, mais cela lui convenait très bien_... Le petit sourire en coin fixé sur ses lèvres reflétait d'ailleurs parfaitement ses pensées.

Elle avait aussi capté le petit manège de Buffy pour éviter des questions supplémentaires sur ce sujet. Elle en avait encore une longue liste mais préféra les mettre pour l'instant de côté afin de se concentrer sur son petit plaisir bien à elle.

Son regard se fit beaucoup plus malicieux et elle prit la même position que Buffy avant de répondre d'une voix sensuelle.

**«** Et toi ? »

Buffy resta dans la même position, sans bouger, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et le regard rivé dans les prunelles brunes qui la sondaient. Puis elle finit par laisser échapper un petit rire sur la situation comique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Elle se redressa non sans ressentir un certain trouble devant ce sourire qu'elle qualifia ni plus ni moins de dévastateur.

« Tu réponds toujours aux questions par une autre question ? »

L'étincelle dans les yeux de Faith n'aurait pu être plus vive qu'en cet instant. Elle revoyait cette fraîcheur, cette innocence dans les réactions de Buffy, cette manière bien à elle d'imposer sa présence. Et c'était aussi cela qui l'avait toujours fait chavirer. Elle se redressa sur son siège et la fixa d'un regard devenu beaucoup plus profond, beaucoup plus sérieux.

**«** J'ai pas changé sur tout Buffy… »

Elle marqua encore une pause puis avança sa main avant de rajouter d'une voix plus légère.

**«** Je te propose un deal. Je réponds à tes questions et tu réponds aux miennes, ok ? »

**«** Très bien... Mais sache que j'ai répondu contrairement à toi ! Et... Celle qui ne répond pas a droit à un gage, c'est ça ? »

« Vous avez choisi ? »

Buffy sursauta légèrement devant la présence du serveur qu'elle n'avait pas entendu et surtout vu arriver.

Elle leva un instant son regard sur lui, un homme assez jeune dont l'allure dégingandé et la tignasse un rien rouquine mettaient en valeur un style typiquement british.

Elle lui sourit en lui tendant la carte.

**«** Oui... Votre salade maison avec la sauce à part, s'il vous plait. »

Le serveur acquiesça en silence et nota sur son bloc note avant de se tourner vers Faith.

« Et pour vous, miss ? »

Le sourire de Faith s'était étiré devant le sursaut de Buffy et le contenu de sa commande. Effectivement, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Elle sortit de ses pensées pour répondre au serveur.

**«** Steak frites pour moi... Et du vin... »

Elle tourna un regard interrogatif vers Buffy et rajouta.

**«** Rouge ? »

Sur l'acquiescement de cette dernière, elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme.

**«** Donc, rouge. Merci. »

Une fois le serveur parti, elle posa ses coudes sur sa table et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

**«** T'as peut être répondu, mais t'as aussi dévié la conversation... et j'ai toujours aimé les détails moi... »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une manière spontanée, sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle voulait juste en savoir un peu plus. Seulement, sa poitrine se serra quand elle capta aussitôt le voile de tristesse et de colère sur les traits de Buffy. Elle se mordit la lèvre sur cette sensation qu'elle avait du mal à définir mais qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout et rajouta d'une voix plus contrite.

**« **Désolée... Ca me regarde pas... »

Détails de sa vie personnelle que Buffy s'attelait à obscurcir de sa vie une fois pour toute. Une période douloureuse qui l'avait contrainte une nouvelle fois à se rendre compte de ses échecs sentimentaux avec les hommes.

**«** Non... T'en fais pas... »

Elle ébaucha un petit sourire et d'un geste, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire de sa main, replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

**«** C'est juste que... quand j'y repense, je me demande si c'est moi, ce qui peut clocher avec moi... Je sais pas... »

Cependant très vite, elle reprit un air enjoué et s'accouda au rebord de la table. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de plomber la soirée, de penser à son ex alors que son intérêt se trouvait pour l'heure devant elle.

Elle aussi voulait connaître chaque petit détail de sa vie, mais le sujet était loin d'être facile à introduire. Comment lui demander ce qu'il en était d'elle alors que ces dix dernières années, Faith les avait passées derrière des miradors ?

**«** Mais ces détails-là n'ont plus de réelles importances... Alors ! Tu réponds à ma question ? »

Faith avait porté une attention particulière à chacun des mots de Buffy, à chacun des signes qu'elle pouvait lire derrière son expression. Et pourtant, elle était restée presque stoïque, essayant de dissimuler au maximum ce qu'elle-même pouvait laisser entrevoir. Leurs conversations n'avaient jamais été très poussées, même au début de leur rencontre, néanmoins, elle avait ce terrible besoin au fond d'elle de lui parler vraiment, de l'écouter aussi. Mais pour cela, il fallait au moins que l'une d'elles commence… Son regard s'égara un instant sur la salle puis elle se décida enfin, la voix étonnamment calme et sereine.

**«** Je sais pas trop Buffy. Quand je suis sortie de taule, je pensais travailler avec Angel, mais il m'a envoyée ici pour voir Giles… Certains pays posent des problèmes au Conseil car ils veulent pas que leurs tueuses viennent ici pour se former. Et, pour résumer, Giles veut que je les récupère quand même… Je sais pas encore vraiment comment je vais faire et le temps que ça prendra, mais dès que je peux, je quitte le pôle nord… »

Puis elle rajouta d'un regard beaucoup moins assuré.

**«** Et c'est pas toi… C'est eux les cloches… »

Ce dernier point confessé, Buffy l'occulta, son esprit s'étant arrêté précisément sur ce prochain départ voulu et sans doute espéré.

Elle resta un instant les yeux sur son verre qu'elle avait pris et qu'elle tournait lentement entre ses doigts.

**«** Oui... Je comprends... »

Une certaine déception lui serra le coeur à ces mots de la voir partir si vite, mais elle lui adressa toutefois un petit sourire avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres et boire la dernière gorgée de son apéritif.

**«** C'est sûr qu'ici, ce n'est pas le climat de Los Angeles, mais on s'y habitue avec le temps... »

Faith avait baissé son regard et triturait maintenant nerveusement les bords de la table de son pouce et de son index. Puis son visage se releva, marqué d'un sourire résigné.

**«** Y'a pas que ça Buffy; c'est pas comme pour toi... Ici, t'as un vrai boulot, ta soeur, Giles, des amis... et ton fils est né ici je parie. T'es installée quoi... Moi, quand j'aurai fini ma mission, je partirai, c'est tout... »

Elle haussa les épaules sur ces derniers mots, comme convaincue de l'évidence des choses.

**«** Bon, à ton tour... »

Buffy venait de l'écouter prenant conscience de la solitude à laquelle Faith faisait face sans doute depuis qu'elles se connaissaient et peut-être même bien avant. Une vie emplie de solitude et de souffrance.

Elle baissa son regard sur son verre vide à présent et murmura peut-être plus à elle-même que pour Faith.

**«** Oui... Jusqu'au jour où tu auras trouvé un quelqu'un qui te fera oublier de partir... »

Au même moment le serveur arriva, les deux mains prises par leurs commandes respectives. Dans un sourire poli, il posa leur plat devant chacune d'elles, puis déboucha la bouteille de vin dont il remplit les verres à moitié.

« Je vous souhaite un bon appétit. »

Buffy le remercia d'un sourire avant de reporter son regard sur sa salade composée puis de prendre sa fourchette et de piquer une tomate cerise qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

L'ouïe de Tueuse de Faith avait bien capté les derniers propos de Buffy, mais sur le moment, elle n'avait pas bien su quoi en penser. Buffy parlait-elle pour elle ou faisait-elle référence à sa propre situation ? Bizarrement, son esprit s'était totalement concentré sur cette phrase, l'analysait, essayait de se mettre en situation, d'imaginer les différentes possibilités. Toute son expression reflétait ses songes et son front se plissa quand une phrase prit place dans sa tête : _Je suis bien partie pour quelqu'un, alors l'inverse... _

L'arrivée du serveur avait mis rapidement un terme à ses réflexions. Enfin, pas vraiment l'arrivée, surtout l'odeur des plats qu'il apportait. Elle ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil rapide à ce que Buffy avait commandé, et pour cause, ce qui faisait scintiller son regard était cette simple assiette devant elle. Bon sang, ce serveur ne devait pas avoir la moindre idée du plaisir qu'il venait de générer. Le regard gourmand, elle déplia la serviette sur ses genoux et laissa échapper un petit rire devant cette situation. Elle était en train de se pâmer devant un steack frites. !  
Ceci aurait pu sembler ridicule, mais ça ne l'était pas vraiment pour elle et son regard se porta de nouveau sur la salle : combien de gens ici appréciaient-ils ce moment ? Combien savaient profiter de ce qui pouvait apparaître comme banal ? Combien avaient passé dix ans en prison ?

Puis, ses yeux repartirent en direction de Buffy et devant ses mimiques songeuses et sa manière de picorer son plat, son sourire se fit nettement plus fier... _Et combien font leur premier resto après ces dix ans avec Buffy Summers ?_

Sur cette pensée, elle récupéra sa fourchette, alla chiper une des petites tomates dans l'assiette de Buffy et la croqua avec un regard malicieux.

**«** Ca, c'est pour le repas équilibré... »

Elle saisit ensuite une frite de ses doigts et fit de même.

**«** Et ça, c'est pour le plaisir... »

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, exagérant son expression de total contentement et ajouta, en levant la fourchette vers Buffy.

**«** Mais j'oublie pas que t'as toujours pas répondu ! »

Buffy leva un visage à l'air interrogatif de son assiette.

**«** Et moi quoi ? Oh... ! »

Elle venait subitement de se rappeler de sa propre question retournée.

Elle la regarda piocher une nouvelle fois dans son assiette, tout comme elle suivit des yeux l'autre tomate partir entre ses lèvres charnues.

**«** Je... Heu... »

Elle détourna rapidement son regard et piocha dans son assiette.

**«** En fait ma réunion sur Londres a été plus courte que prévue. Je dois repartir sur Bristol demain... Mais... j'avais pensé peut-être prolongé mon séjour ici jusqu'à la fin de la semaine... Enfin... »

Elle finit par prendre son verre de vin qu'elle porta à ses lèvres et termina de dire avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

**«** Si tu ne pars pas tout de suite... »

Et Faith venait de passer par des sensations extrêmes en un instant. Elle finit de mâcher lentement pour retrouver une contenance puis saisit son verre à son tour. Son regard se fondait dans celui de Buffy, tentait de le cerner, de le retenir.

**«** Je pars pas tout de suite... »

Puis elle baissa les yeux et reprit son repas. Elle oscillait sans cesse entre ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle redoutait. Jusqu'ici, tout se déroulait parfaitement, mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé d'ailleurs. Buffy était magnifique, resplendissait comme dans ses souvenirs, la faisait frissonner constamment. Leur conversation était calme et apaisée. Et pourtant, elle n'osait pas aller jusqu'au bout de ses mots et de ses pensées maintes fois ressassées. Il était encore trop tôt, elle était encore trop incertaine, elle ne devait pas tout risquer.

**«** Et donc, tu fais quoi comme job alors ? »

**«** Et bien... »

Elle reposa son verre sur la table, récupéra le petit ramequin de sauce et de sa cuiller, fit couler le liquide sur ses feuilles de salade.

**«** Un job tout à fait inintéressant dans l'import export avec un patron un rien misogyne mais qui ne peut s'empêcher de reluquer tout se qui croise ses yeux... Mais ça paye bien... »

Son regard se posa un instant sur Faith qui prenait apparemment un plaisir extrême à savourer sa viande.

Buffy esquissa un léger sourire de voir ses traits fins bien que ténébreux, exprimer de la douceur. Elle n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir vue aussi détendue et quelque part, elle en était étonnée mais non moins ravie.

Leurs retrouvailles se passaient de la plus douce des façons, très loin de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer quand, parfois ses pensées virevoltaient et rêvaient d'un scénario d'une nouvelle rencontre entre elles.

**«** A mon tour... »

Elle piqua quelques feuilles de salade coupées puis la regarda non sans un regard à la fois curieux et malicieux.

**«** Comment tu as eu mon numéro de téléphone ? »

Devant ce regard, Faith fut tentée par une réplique joueuse mais elle se ravisa.

**« **Giles... Il l'avait noté sur une carte qu'il m'a donnée. »

Elle reprit une gorgée de vin et poursuivit d'une voix plus basse.

**«** D'ailleurs, il m'a dit aussi que tu avais arrêté de travailler avec le Conseil et que tu t'occupais plus de la mission... »

Buffy se demanda alors si ces informations-là, Faith les détenait depuis son arrivée à Londres ou depuis plus longtemps. Se pouvait-il que son ancien observateur ait pu garder quelque contact avec Faith sans qu'elle le sache ?

Elle resta toutefois silencieuse sur cette interrogation, non sans pour autant prendre conscience de l'intérêt de la tueuse portée sur sa petite personne. Faith et Giles avaient parlé d'elle, Faith avait son numéro de téléphone. Informations qui l'étonnaient autant qu'elles faisaient naître un certain soulagement et contentement.

N'y avait-il vraiment pas de rancoeur, de colère à son encontre ? Elle avait beau scruter ce visage qui lui faisait face, elle n'y percevait aucune animosité, bien au contraire : des émotions indéfinissables mais qui ne reflétaient en aucun cas des sentiments négatifs.

**«** J'ai arrêté depuis la dernière Apocalypse qui a détruit Sunnydale, Faith... J'avais besoin de me trouver... Et puis... »

Elle poussa de la main son assiette vide et s'accouda au bord de la table.

**«** Avec toutes ces tueuses activées maintenant, la relève est assurée... »

Faith finit elle aussi son plat d'un sourire satisfait puis récupéra son verre avant de s'adosser à sa chaise.

**«** Ouais... L'apocalypse... Angel m'en a touché deux mots... »

Dans les faits, il lui en avait touché bien plus que deux mots. Faith était au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la vie de Buffy jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte les États-Unis. Et même si elle se renfermait dans son indifférence, n'avait montré que rarement des signes d'attention, Angel semblait avoir vu plus loin, avoir compris l'importance de ses non-dits. Toutes ses visites avaient généré de longues heures de réflexion, certaines futiles mais d'autres, beaucoup plus dures à endurer. Son regard songeur se riva dans son verre de vin.

**«** Paraît que ça pas été facile... Et je comprends que t'aies eu besoin de t'éloigner. Et puis, t'as toujours voulu arrêter un jour... »

Elle prit quelques secondes de plus puis finit par poser une des questions qui l'avait tenue souvent éveillée.

**«** Mais ça te manque pas un peu d'être une Tueuse ? »

**«** Non... »

Mais était-elle vraiment sûre de sa réponse au fond d'elle ? Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'elle avait raccroché son pieu, vivait une vie _normale_. Une vie, qu'en tant que tueuse, elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir : être comme tout le monde, vivre comme tout le monde.  
Mais quand elle faisait le tour de son existence dite ''normale'' la seule véritable et belle chose qui lui soit arrivée fut Jonah. A cette seule pensée, son coeur se gonfla d'amour.

Néanmoins elle ne pouvait nier la mélancolie qui de temps en temps l'envahissait aux souvenirs de son passé de Tueuse. Ce temps où elle se sentait quelqu'un, ressentait cette fierté d'être l'Elue, d'être celle qui sauvait le monde et se sentait exister dans les yeux des autres.

Le menton appuyé à présent dans sa paume, elle regardait la tueuse de ce regard où s'exprimait le songe et pendant un court instant, elle se vit à ses côtés, combattre de nouveau auprès d'elle.

Faith transpirait la force, le charisme d'une tueuse combattante, un statut que cette dernière avait toujours accepté et revendiqué.

Buffy ressentait même une sorte de respect pour elle, d'être ce qu'elle avait toujours été.

Son regard refléta l'espace d'un instant un léger voile de cette mélancolie qui la transportait de nouveau mais elle se reprit en prenant son verre.

**«** Et puis avec Jonah, ça ne serait pas compatible. »

« Ouais, un gosse ça change pas mal de choses… »

Elle avait répondu d'une manière spontanée et pourtant, sur cette phrase, quelque chose lui restait en travers de la gorge. Dans ses souvenirs, peu de choses avaient changé à sa naissance, voire même, elles n'avaient fait qu'empirer. Et comme en écho à ses pensées, elle murmura d'une voix basse.

**«** Enfin, ça dépend des gens… »

Elle reprit une gorgée de vin puis son visage se détendit.

**«** Mais je suis sûre que tu sais le pourrir bien comme il faut ! »

Buffy laissa échapper un petit rire tout en secouant négativement la tête.

**«** Il y en a une qui s'en charge pour moi ! Ma soeur en est complètement gaga et je prie le jour où elle en aura un. »

Puis un doux sourire éclaira son visage à la pensée de son fils.

**« **Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon fils, mais... il est adorable... et... j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il te connaisse. »

Seulement, Faith ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela et réagit promptement, les yeux interloqués.

**«** Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux qu'il me connaisse ? »

Buffy baissa un instant le visage, consciente que son enthousiasme à parler de son fils avait révélé des pensées intimes et espérées.

Elle ne fut guère surprise de la réaction de Faith. Après tout n'était-il pas légitime de se questionner sur une telle demande alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage une seule fois en dix ans de reprendre contact avec elle ?

A cette pensée, un sentiment de lâcheté l'envahit sur sa faiblesse et la peur ressentie à l'époque. Peur du rejet, peur de sa haine.

Mais Faith aurait-elle pu comprendre ça ? Elle en doutait et ne cherchait pas à se trouver d'excuses.

Pouvait-elle maintenant rattraper le temps perdu ? Essayé un tant soit peu de se faire pardonner ?

Elle la voyait ici si sereine, si calme, qu'elle en était, oui, déroutée.

Elle regarda un instant la salle qui se vidait peu à peu, s'humecta les lèvres face aux pensées qui l'envahissaient.

Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi elle voulait que Jonah la connaisse.

Et c'est dans un geste de la main où elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille qu'elle répondit, le coeur non moins battant.

**«** Peut-être parce que j'aimerais te revoir dans ma vie, Faith. »

Et ces derniers mots elle les dit, le regard rivé dans le sien. Elle osait, alors autant oser avec conviction, bien qu'elle redoutât la réaction à venir.

Faith fut comme sonnée par ces mots. Tout son être semblait plongé dans un trouble confus et multiple. Si elle n'avait pas vu le regard de Buffy, elle aurait pu se rattacher à une plaisanterie, à une ironie mais dans ses yeux, pour la première fois, elle sentait ses émotions en totale adéquation avec celles de Buffy. Elles étaient toutes les deux angoissées, fébriles, mais son propre cœur ne se remettait pas de cette lueur, de cette envie qu'elle y voyait aussi. A ce moment, elle savait qu'elle pourrait donner jusqu'à sa vie, juste pour cette lueur.

Seulement, sa raison, elle, continuait de la rappeler à la réalité.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et répondit enfin d'une voix hésitante.

« Moi aussi Buffy… Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit bien prudent »

Un sourire gêné s'installa sur ses lèvres puis sa main se leva légèrement.

« Tu vois, toi et moi ça n'a jamais été facile… Y'a pas mal de trucs derrière nous… Et je sais pas si ça risque pas de déraper de nouveau… »

Que pouvait répondre Buffy à cela ? Leur passé aussi tumultueux soit-il avait laissé des traces indélébiles dans leur vie et elle savait pertinemment que les erreurs commises laissaient un arrière goût inachevé.

Elle l'avait faite souffrir et ne pouvait la blâmer de rester à l'écart et prudente.

« Oui... Je comprends... »

Elle cacha sa déception dans un sourire compréhensif et dans un mouvement, récupéra son sac, l'ouvrit pour en sortir son portefeuille qu'elle posa sur le coin de la table.

« Tu m'excuses... Je reviens... »

Elle posa sa serviette, se leva puis s'éloigna vers la porte des toilettes.

Et une fois encore, Faith fut sans réaction. Les mots et les gestes de Buffy avaient été rapides, directs, et elle en était tout simplement déçue. Buffy n'avait rien tenté, rien argumenté, juste consenti à ce que sa propre raison testait. A présent seule, elle laissa son visage exprimer ses sentiments de dépit et saisit son verre pour le finir d'un trait.

« Ok... Au moins ça, c'est fait... »

Même si elle en ironisait, elle se sentait terriblement mal. Malgré ce qu'elle avait vu dans son regard, Buffy ne semblait pas vouloir essayer encore, ne pas avoir besoin de sa présence. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait d'ailleurs ? Buffy avait sa vie normale maintenant, un fils, un boulot. Que pouvait-elle bien attendre de Faith ? Des ennuis, des disputes, des rancoeurs ?

Même elle n'attendait plus rien...

D'un geste nerveux, elle renvoya le serveur qui approchait avec la carte des desserts puis récupéra la bouteille de vin pour se resservir. Quand elle la reposa, elle percuta légèrement le portefeuille de Buffy. Et c'est seulement à ce moment, qu'elle se demanda pourquoi elle l'avait laissé sur la table.

Emprise dans ses sombres pensées, elle faillit passer outre, mais son instinct la rattrapa. Elle le saisit, le tripota, puis finit par l'ouvrir. Si Buffy l'avait laissé là, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien pour savoir cela. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à son contenu, négligeant les cartes de crédit, d'assurance santé, de fidélité puis extirpa une pochette plastifiée qui contenait une photo au recto et au verso. L'une représentait son fils et l'autre, toujours son fils mais cette fois avec Dawn. Et même dans son état, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres à la vue de la moue comique que Jonah arborait sans aucune retenue sur chacune des photos.

Elle allait ranger la pochette quand elle discerna une troisième photo insérée entre les deux autres. Curieuse, elle la retira de ses deux doigts et subitement, son visage refléta de nouveau un trouble immense. C'était elle, c'était elle sur la photo. Elle la retourna dans tous les sens, constata ses bords usés, élimés et tenta de se concentrer pour se souvenir du moment où elle avait été prise. Mais en fait, son esprit avait totalement occulté cette question pour se centrer sur la plus importante : pourquoi Buffy avait cette photo dans son portefeuille ? Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle en était bouleversée, plus les émotions partaient à l'attaque de son organisme. Buffy avait une photo d'elle dans son portefeuille... Parcourue par un frisson, elle releva soudainement le visage, et croisa un regard indéchiffrable dans les yeux de Buffy qui se tenait là, tendue, les mains sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle osa alors, d'une voix tremblante et cassée.

« Pourquoi t'as une photo de moi ? »

Buffy resta un instant paralysée par sa question. Elle avait été à mille lieues de penser que Faith puisse _jouer_ les curieuses. Elle avait juste posé son portefeuille pour en sortir sa carte de crédit à l'issue.

Et ce ne fut pas tant ce geste _d'intrusion_ qui la dérangea mais que son _jardin secret_ vînt d'être mis à jour et ce, par celle qui en était le centre.

Et maintenant ce regard interrogatif et troublé qui la sondait, attendant une réponse de sa part.

Photo souvenir d'un passé regretté, une simple photo, la seule chose qui lui restait de Faith pour ne pas oublier, pour ne pas l'oublier.

Et que pouvait-elle dire à cela alors qu'elle gardait ce secret enfoui depuis toutes ces années ?

Elle finit pas avancer vers elle et s'immobiliser à ses côtés. Là, elle lui prit doucement la photo des mains et regarda cette dernière un rien songeuse, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois.

« Pour ne pas oublier ce que j'ai gâché par ma faute. »

Elle finit par la glisser dans la petite pochette plastique avant de refermer son portefeuille et de le serrer contre elle.

« T'as le droit de ne pas vouloir me revoir dans ta vie, Faith... »

Dans un sourire d'amertume, elle joignit le geste à la parole dans un petit signe de la main.

« C'est vrai après tout, je t'ai volé 10 ans de ta vie ! Et t'as le droit de me détester pour ça... Mais... tu feras toujours partie de ma vie que tu le veuilles ou non... »

Son regard se porta alors sur l'une des tables voisines, un client qui venait de relever la tête de son assiette devant ses dernières paroles dites avec plus de véhémence et elle se tut.

Gênée de ce regard curieux, elle passa d'un geste machinal une mèche derrière son oreille puis récupéra son sac.

Elle adressa un sourire rapide à Faith et lui montra du menton le comptoir.

« Je... Je vais régler la note. »

Peu de personnes pourraient comprendre ce qu'il se passa aux tréfonds de Faith en cet instant. Pour cela, il aurait fallu voir le regard de Buffy, entendre ses mots, connaître leur passé mais surtout toucher du doigt une seule once des sentiments de Faith pour celle qui venait de se livrer ainsi. Buffy venait de lui dire bien plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais espéré ou oser s'avouer.

Oui, elle en voulait à Buffy, elle lui en voulait de toutes ces années gâchées, de cette douleur qui ne l'avait plus quittée, de cette haine qu'elle avait provoquée. Mais une chose était bien plus importante que tout, bien plus puissante, bien plus impérieuse : elle l'aimait infiniment plus qu'elle ne lui en voulait… Et dans ce sentiment d'urgence, son visage se transforma, retrouvant ses traits assurés et volontaires.

Elle jeta un regard froid à l'homme qui avait interrompu sans le vouloir leur moment rien qu'à elles puis se leva, enfila sa veste, récupéra celle de Buffy ainsi que son sac et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Là, elle se plaça devant Buffy et lui rendit ses affaires en indiquant d'une voix qui n'était sujette à aucune discussion.

« Tiens… Et c'est moi qui paye. »

Mais alors qu'elle tendait des billets au serveur, elle reporta un regard plus doux sur Buffy.

« Tu paieras le prochain… »

Puis elle saisit fermement sa main pour l'entrainer au dehors.

« Viens. »

Buffy se laissa alors entraîner sans avoir pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent au milieu du trottoir.

Elle profita que Faith s'allume une cigarette pour enfiler en silence sa veste.

Les nuits londoniennes étaient assez fraîches en cette période de l'année et la légère chemise qu'elle portait sur le dos le lui fit rappeler. Le changement de température entre la salle et le dehors la fit frissonner et elle se dépêcha donc de boutonner sa veste.

Elle ne savait à présent trop comment réagir après ce qu'elle venait de dire et opta pour l'attente d'une éventuelle réaction, si réaction il y avait.

Elle porta alors son regard sur Faith qui glissait son briquet dans la poche de sa veste et, comme pour rompre le silence qu'elle sentait venir, _balança _la première banalité qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Tu fumes toujours ? »

Faith tourna son regard sur Buffy et laissa échapper un léger rire.

« Non... mais ma main le sait pas encore... »

En réalité, elle avait déjà diminué de beaucoup sa consommation sauf que cette cigarette était pour elle le meilleur moyen de se détendre et de se donner un peu de courage. Car maintenant qu'elle avait entrainé Buffy à l'extérieur, il lui restait encore à trouver le bon moyen de prolonger leur soirée. Une image lui vint alors en tête et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Ca te dit une glace ? »

Un léger sourire se profila à son tour sur les lèvres de Buffy. Cette proposition très _enfantine _lui laissa évidemment croire que ces petites douceurs de la vie, Faith en avait dû être trop longtemps privée.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et commença à marcher lentement sur le trottoir, s'entourant de ses bras, pour garder le peu de chaleur qui lui restait.

La rue où elles se trouvaient était très peu passante, mais la direction qu'elles prenaient vers la Tamise allaient incontestablement attirer les badauds d'un soir.

Mais pour l'heure, sa curiosité reprenait du service et elle n'attendit pas pour reprendre ses questions dont elle attendait avec intérêt, espérait-elle, des réponses.

« Si Giles t'a fait venir jusqu'ici, je suppose qu'il t'a trouvé quelque chose où te loger, non ? »

Faith s'arrêta et désigna le nord de leur position.

« Ouais, j'ai un appart' par là. »

Puis elle se retourna, jeta un coup d'œil sur les différents panneaux pour tenter de se localiser et finit par secouer la tête de dépit.

« Ou par là… Je sais pas trop en fait, je connais pas encore vraiment la ville. Mais je connais l'adresse, c'est déjà pas mal ! »

Elle baissa son visage, subitement attirée par la vision de son pied qui tapotait le sol de sa pointe et ajouta presque timidement.

« Je peux te le faire visiter si tu veux. J'ai pas encore de glace, mais j'ai du café… »

Buffy se félicitait de sa question tout à fait anodine. Mais l'avait-elle été vraiment ? Ne l'avait-elle pas posé dans l'espérance d'une invitation ?

Elle se réjouissait donc à présent de cette nouvelle proposition qui la comblait davantage bien que perdurer leur soirée en tête-à-tête, l'intimidait quelque part.

Néanmoins, voir la propre attitude de Faith, cette sorte de réserve qu'elle arborait, la confortait un peu. Elle n'était apparemment pas la seule à être troublée par leurs retrouvailles.

Son sourire fit aussitôt réponse à sa proposition.

« Je ne serais pas contre un café, oui... »

Mais à peine avait-elle prononcé ses mots qu'elle entendit son téléphone portable sonner dans son sac.

Elle le récupéra rapidement, reconnut dans un léger froncement de sourcils le numéro de sa soeur, avant de le porter à son oreille.

« Oui allô ? »

Si elle avait pu jeter ce fichu téléphone dans la Tamise, Faith l'aurait fait sans aucune hésitation. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et elle se retrouvait maintenant comme désœuvrée sur le trottoir tandis que Buffy s'était un peu éloignée pour répondre à l'appel.

Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, elle s'alluma une autre cigarette pour patienter, tout en essayant de distinguer quelques brides de sa conversation.

Buffy marcha lentement vers le bord du muret qui surplombait la Tamise. D'un geste machinal, elle posa sa main sur le muret alors que son visage prenait une expression plus sérieuse, voire inquiète.

« Combien ? »

_# 39 et il n'arrête pas de pleurer..._

Son regard partit alors un instant sur Faith qui se tenait non loin d'elle, à faire lentement les cent pas, tirant sur sa cigarette.

Elle porta la main à son front, comme pour chercher la solution à son dilemme. Cependant elle savait très bien le choix à faire même si cela lui coûtait quelque part de le prendre.

« Ok... J'arrive Dawn... »

Néanmoins l'inquiétude pour son fils primait et c'est avec un sourire d'excuse autant que de déception qu'elle s'avança vers elle.

« Dawn vient de m'appeler... Jonah a 39 de fièvre... Je... Je suis désolée Faith, mais je vais devoir rentrer. Tu veux bien me raccompagner ? »

Faith se mordit la lèvre pour combattre ce sentiment d'amertume et presque de rancœur qui la prenait. Elle savait qu'elle était dans son tort de réagir ainsi, mais c'était son soir, son soir à elle… Et comme d'habitude, tous les évènements se dressaient contre elle. A l'instant, il lui semblait que quoi qu'elle fasse, rien ne marcherait jamais dans son sens. Elle baissa son visage, grommela un juron quasi inaudible, et ajouta d'une voix plus froide.

« T'iras plus vite en taxi… »

Seulement, quand elle releva ses yeux sur les traits à la fois inquiets et tristes de Buffy, elle se sentit soudainement bête, limite immature dans sa manière d'éluder l'état de Jonah. Un petit sourire gêné prit place sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne reprenne, les mains au fond des poches de sa veste.

« Ouais… T'as déjà un gosse, je fais éviter d'en être un deuxième… »

Puis elle s'avança de quelques pas avant de se retourner sur Buffy.

« Et je veux bien te raccompagner si tu me montres où c'est… »

Buffy perçut instantanément la déception dans la voix et les traits de la tueuse.  
Elle en baissa les yeux alors qu'elle se remettait doucement à marcher et revenir sur leurs pas.

« C'est à un petit quart d'heure d'ici, pas très loin de St James Park. »

Une légère brise fraîche annonciatrice du temps pluvieux à venir commençait doucement à se lever. Prise dans un frisson, Buffy s'entoura de ses bras et leva un instant son regard sur le ciel où le demi croissant de lune se faisait peu à peu grignoter par les sombres nuages que l'on distinguait à peine dans la nuit.

« C'est drôle, si passer des nuits entières dans les cimetières de Sunnydale à chasser le vampire ne me faisaient ni chaud ni froid, ici je n'aime vraiment pas sortir la nuit. »

Elle lui décocha alors un petit regard et esquissa un sourire tout en la poussant doucement de son épaule.

« Avec toi je crains rien, si on croise le méchant Jack... »

Prise par l'expression joueuse de Buffy, Faith réagit aussitôt et enlaça fermement ses épaules tout en répliquant d'une voix décidée.

« Ouais, devra allez voir ailleurs… Pas touche à la petite blonde… »

Une fois encore, ce n'est que dans un deuxième temps qu'elle prit conscience de son geste, du rapprochement soudain qu'elle avait provoqué de leurs deux corps. Pourtant, Buffy ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager, pour s'éloigner, et Faith aurait même pu jurer voir un petit sourire taquin se profiler sur ses lèvres.

Alors, incapable de résister à la tentation, elle redressa son visage et tout en regardant fixement devant elle, elle fit légèrement glisser sa main sur son bras avant de resserrer sa prise, le cœur haletant de sentir Buffy se glisser lentement dans son territoire.

Un silence à la fois serein et apaisant s'installa pendant un instant, entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Buffy s'était doucement laissé attirer contre le flanc de Faith et à vrai dire, n'avait ressenti aucune gêne ni eu envie d'entreprendre un quelconque geste de recul.

Bien au contraire, le rapprochement entrepris lui avait procuré une légère chaleur. La fraîcheur de la nuit s'était quelque peu estompée de par leur proximité et elle se retrouvait juste bien.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ressenti cette forme de bien-être ? De contentement ? Et l'ironie, aussi soit-elle, fut qu'elle le discernât en présence de Faith, ancienne ennemie d'antan.

Mais _l'ennemie_ n'était plus depuis bien longtemps pour elle. Les vieilles rancoeurs s'étaient dissoutes depuis des années pour ne faire place qu'aux regrets et à la nostalgie.

Là, serrée contre Faith, certains souvenirs s'interposaient dans son esprit. Des bons, parce qu'elle ne voulait garder que le meilleur de leur relation.

Un léger sourire se profila sur ses lèvres à l'évocation d'un d'eux et sa voix résonna douce dans la nuit.

« Tu te souviens de cette patrouille où on avait poursuivi une bande de vampires dans les égouts de Sunnydale ? Tu avais glissé sur je ne sais plus trop quoi et tu t'étais retrouvée trempée en tombant... »

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un petit rire et continua dans sa lancée.

« Si tu avais vu ta tête ce jour là... »

La fierté de Faith fut un peu piquée sur ce rappel et elle maugréa nonchalamment.

« Ouais, mais j'aurais pu me faire mal aussi... Et toi, t'étais morte de rire ! »

Puis un petit sourire crapuleux étira ses lèvres et elle baissa son visage vers Buffy tout en pressant un peu plus sur son flanc.

« Et si tu veux aller par là, je peux tout à fait te rappeler dans quel état tu te trouves quand t'as abusé des bières... »

Et sur la moue qu'arborait cette fois Buffy, elle laissa le son cristallin de son rire s'échapper, comme libéré par sa sensation de contentement. Sur ce constat troublant, elle replongea ses yeux dans les siens et son expression se fit plus sérieuse, mais plus anxieuse aussi.

« Alors, y'a pas que des mauvais souvenirs ? »

Leurs pas venaient de les amener dans la rue où vivait Dawn et dans un regard quelque peu troublé par ce qu'elle venait de percevoir dans celui de Faith, Buffy porta l'espace d'un instant son attention sur la demeure de sa soeur qui se profilait à quelques mètres d'elles.

Un léger crachin commençait à tomber et avant qu'elles n'atteignent la petite barrière menant au perron, elle se libéra doucement de son étreinte.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Non... Je ne garde que les bons... »

Faith baissa son visage sur le froid qui la perçait à présent, ses mains se cachaient de nouveau dans sa veste, incapables d'être confrontées à ce vide extérieur.

Elle savait que si elle ne faisait rien, tout pourrait s'arrêter là, ne demeurer qu'une soirée plaisante, qu'une légère compensation de leur passé. Mais après tout, cela n'était-il pas suffisant ? Devait-elle vouloir plus ? Pourrait-elle y faire face ? Son pied trouva quelques cailloux à triturer sous ses pensées. Elle n'avait jamais espéré autant que cette soirée, ou si, mais ça, elle n'osait l'affronter encore.

Subitement, un mouvement de recul de Buffy alerta tous ses sens et une sensation d'affolement la saisit.

« Attends ! Je peux te revoir Buffy ? »

La main à présent posée sur le loquet de la barrière qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, un léger sourire se profila sur les lèvres de Buffy.

Elle avait craint l'espace d'un instant que les dires de Faith plus tôt au restaurant sur la mauvaise idée de se revoir, n'aboutissent vraiment et que cette seule soirée fût en fait l'ultime de leurs retrouvailles.

Elle s'était trompée et s'en soulageait intérieurement.

« Tu m'appelles ou je t'appelle ? »

Faith passa une main dans ses cheveux et évita soigneusement le regard de Buffy.

« Je… Tu m'appelles ? »

Même si Buffy venait d'acquiescer de la tête, Faith percevait son malaise s'accentuer. Il était temps pour elle de partir, de s'éloigner, mais cela la troublait et la dérangeait plus que de raison. Pour tout dire, elle ne savait strictement pas comment se comporter à ce moment là de la soirée. Alors, elle commença à reculer de quelques pas, puis leva légèrement la main avec un petit sourire.

« Bon ben, à plus… »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se retourna et s'éloigna rapidement, le visage fermé de se savoir de trop dans cette partie de la vie de Buffy qui allait se poursuivre derrière la porte de cette bâtisse. Cloisonnée dans son état de confusion, elle marcha sans but pendant de longues minutes dans les rues environnantes, indifférente au calme et au standing qui en ressortaient.

Son attention fut cependant captée lorsqu'elle passa près d'un pub assez animé et elle finit par pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une manière quasi-automatique. Mais ce n'est qu'une fois accoudée à l'extrémité du comptoir, une bière devant elle, qu'elle leva le regard pour parcourir les lieux. Le pub était assez petit et plutôt typique de ce qu'elle s'attendait à trouver à Londres ; du bois et des tentures sombres entouraient des banquettes en cuir vert où des tas de jeunes s'agglutinaient, discutant et riant avec d'autres, debout dans les allées. Son sourire ironique reflétait les différences flagrantes qu'elle notait avec les bars fréquentés il y a plusieurs années, et même plus, avec la sinistre salle des repas de la prison. Et pourtant, l'alcool coulait à flot comme au Bronze, le brouhaha incessant était identique à celui de la prison, l'insouciance dans les éclats de voix et de rire mise à part. Elle aurait dû profiter pleinement de cet endroit, retrouver avec plaisir une ambiance légère et volatile, mais quelque chose de plus fort restait bloqué en elle, la faisait se sentir étrangère, décalée. Soudain, le tintement d'une cloche la fit sursauter, aussitôt suivi d'une voix forte :

« Dernière tournée avant fermeture ! »

Cette phrase et ce son se répercutèrent dans son estomac, remuant ses entrailles sans aucune maitrise possible de sa part. Elle savait sa réaction excessive, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher un parallèle de se faire. Dans son esprit, la cloche était remplacée par une sonnerie automatisée, la voix cassée par une voix froide annonçant la fin du repas ou de la promenade et le retour en cellule. Tout était toujours rythmé par quelqu'un d'autre, même ici.

Elle sentait de nouveau un sentiment d'oppression la prendre, s'attendant presque à entendre les cliquetis des portes métalliques qui se refermaient. Elle se leva d'un geste fébrile tandis que des gouttes de sueur commençaient à poindre sur ses tempes, souhaitant quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Seulement, l'appel du barman avait provoqué une ruée vers le comptoir et elle était à présent entourée d'une masse compacte de clients agités et souvent éméchés. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, beaucoup trop de gens qui la pressaient, se collaient à elle, portaient à ses narines une odeur mêlée d'alcool et de transpiration. Cela n'arrangeait en rien son état, bien au contraire, sa fébrilité croissait sans cesse tandis qu'elle se frayait un passage sans ménagement, le visage crispé et fermé. Elle voulait juste sortir, elle avait viscéralement besoin de sortir, personne ne pouvait comprendre.

Elle était presque arrivée à se dégager de la foule quand elle sentit une main lui agripper l'épaule. Dans un geste violent, elle se retourna et saisit un jeune homme à la gorge tout en le bloquant contre un pilier non loin. Son regard croisa aussitôt la frayeur dans celui du jeune homme qui arriva tout de même à balbutier.

« Hey ! Du calme, je voulais juste t'offrir à boire ! »

Le souffle court, devenue le centre d'attraction du pub, elle le relâcha aussi vite et fit face à des regards agressifs et stupéfaits. Elle leva les mains devant elle et recula lentement, le visage dénué d'expression. Elle finit par se retourner et poussa d'autres personnes pour se ruer vers la sortie tandis qu'un des commentaires parvenait à ses tympans.

« Mais elle est folle celle-là ! »

A l'extérieur, elle ne prit même pas le temps de respirer, elle devait juste s'éloigner, s'éloigner au plus vite. Seulement, quand elle se dirigea sur sa gauche, elle stoppa d'un coup à la vue d'un groupe de bobbies qui se dirigeait vers le pub. Son sang se glaça et la panique la gagna totalement, faisant fi de tout raison ou réflexion. Elle fit demi-tour et se força à avancer d'un pas lent et nonchalant, tous ses sens en éveil et tendus sur les bruits qu'elle percevait derrière elle.

Arrivée à un angle de rue, elle prit de nouveau à gauche et après un dernier coup d'œil, ses jambes se mirent soudainement en action, la faisant courir comme une dératée, les poings serrés, le visage défait, fuyant une menace inexistante et pourtant si prégnante en elle. Après 10 minutes d'une course effrénée, elle arrêta un taxi et grimpa à l'intérieur en lâchant son adresse. Pendant tout le trajet, elle ne cessa de remuer sur son siège, jetait des regards derrière elle, se tenait les mains pour éviter de les voir trembler. Elle régla la note à un chauffeur quelque peu étonné de son comportement et se rua dans l'immeuble pour rejoindre son appartement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ferma à double tour, vérifia tous les accès puis s'enferma dans sa chambre, toutes lumières éteintes. Là, elle se nicha dans un coin, se recroquevilla sur elle-même et éclata dans un sanglot lourd et virulent, le premier depuis de très longues années.

Quant à Buffy, elle l'avait regardée partir sans avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et avait fixé la silhouette sombre qui disparaissait peu à peu dans la nuit.  
Son changement d'expression et sa fuite rapide n'avait pas laissé Buffy insensible et elle s'en était presque voulue d'avoir été celle qui avait mis court à leur soirée.  
Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Bien sûr que l'envie de la faire entrer l'avait effleurée, mais elle n'était pas chez elle et était loin de vouloir animer une quelconque tension alors que la soirée, elle l'avait savourée et la savourait encore dans son esprit.

Elle s'était donc résignée à atteindre le seuil de la porte non sans un dernier regard sur la nuit déserte et dans un soupir, était entrée.

Une petite lampe allumée posée sur une table basse tamisait de sa lumière le salon vide. Le silence régnait dans la maison et Buffy n'attendit guère longtemps après s'être dévêtue de sa veste, pour partir à l'étage et rejoindre sa Soeur. Dawn qui se trouvait exactement là où elle pensait la trouver. Dans le fauteuil à bascule, Jonah dans ses bras, en train de dormir, la tétine entre les lèvres, sans doute épuisé de ses pleurs et de sa souffrance.

« Je suis là. »

Son murmure fit tourner la tête de Dawn qui ébaucha un sourire.

« Il vient juste de s'endormir. »

Buffy s'approcha. Elle constata aussitôt sur le visage de son fils les traces de larmes et lorsqu'elle porta délicatement sa main à son front, elle le sentit chaud et moite.  
Elle savait que c'était une période pour lui la plus désagréable et elle se trouvait démunie contre cette douleur que tout bébé acquérait.

Elle le prit délicatement des bras de sa soeur afin de la décharger.

« C'est bon Dawn, je vais m'en occuper maintenant... Merci. »

Cette dernière finit par se lever quand Buffy emmena son fils dans son berceau et n'attendit guère longtemps avant que la curiosité ne la tiraille.

« Alors comment c'était ta soirée ? »

« Interrompue mais agréable soirée. »

Buffy avait répondu le regard rivé sur son fils, tout en caressant du bout des doigts ses cheveux fins avec un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres à l'évocation de Faith.

« T'as rencontré du monde ? Quelqu'un peut-être ? »

Le sourire de Buffy étira un coin de ses lèvres. Si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un ? On pouvait dire ça comme ça oui.

Mais devant le silence de sa soeur, la curiosité de Dawn s'aiguisa davantage.

« T'es sortie avec quelqu'un ce soir ! Et ne me dit pas le contraire ! T'as ce petit sourire qui veut tout dire, style je suis sur mon petit nuage, là ! »

Buffy finit par se redresser et marcher vers le lit où elle sortit de dessous l'oreiller son pantalon en toile et son tee-shirt.

« Non Dawn... J'ai rencontré personne et je ne suis pas sur mon petit nuage. »

« Tu ne me la feras pas. Je te connais mieux que personne. »

Elle finit néanmoins par se diriger vers la porte et avant de s'éloigner pour la laisser, elle ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer.

« Je saurai qui c'est... »

Buffy regarda la porte se fermer derrière elle et elle laissa échapper un petit rire.  
Elle n'avait pas mal à imaginer sa tête si elle lui avait avoué ce soir qui était son ''chevalier servant''.

Elle se déshabilla rapidement pour mettre sa tenue de nuit et repartir un instant vers le landau où elle regarda de longues minutes son fils dormir. Dans sa contemplation, ses pensées s'envolèrent alors vers celle vers qui elles s'étaient tournées.

Que faisait-elle en ce moment même ? Lui en voulait-elle de cette soirée écourtée ? Voulait-elle vraiment qu'elles se revoient ? Pensait-elle à elle, à leur soirée, leurs retrouvailles ?

Elle soupira de confusion.

« J'espère... »

Faith laissa ses larmes s'assécher peu à peu et les battements de son coeur se calmer. Elle restait adossée au mur, les yeux dans le vague, déstabilisée par ses propres réactions. En temps normal, elle aurait été honteuse voire enragée de s'être laissée allée comme cela.

Mais étrangement, là, elle s'en sentait presque soulagée, comme repue.

Elle avait retenu ses émotions depuis tellement d'années, ravalé ses larmes tant de fois à s'en mordre les lèvres qu'il lui semblait que quelque chose se décrochait subrepticement. Une immense fatigue en résultait et ses forces l'avaient quittée pour laisser un vide, un besoin d'autre chose... Comme si ses membres connaissaient la réponse à ses pensées, elle saisit son portable dans sa veste et pianota sur le clavier.

# _J'espère que Jonah va mieux... J'attends ton appel... Je t'embrasse..._

Buffy s'apprêtait à se coucher quand la sonnerie de son portable résonna dans son sac.  
Un petit sursaut de surprise la fit se retourner mais elle n'attendit guère pour se précipiter sur son sac, le fouiller et appuyer sur la touche vibreur du téléphone.

L'appareil dans les mains, elle resta immobile un instant, les yeux rivés sur le landau, s'attendant à entendre dans les secondes à venir les gémissements de son fils.

Mais rien.

Le silence et les inaudibles bruits de succion d'une tétine dans la bouche.

Pieds nus, elle finit par rejoindre le lit, se glissa sous la couette épaisse et se cala contre le montant du lit avant d'ouvrir de nouveau le clapet de regarder qui était l'expéditeur du message.

Le numéro inscrit lui fut familier mais elle s'empressa toutefois d'appuyer sur la touche pour lire le contenu. Aussitôt un sourire s'étira lentement sur ses lèvres.

Elle resta ainsi de longues secondes à lire cette unique phrase. Elle n'aurait su dire l'effet que cela lui fit, les mots de Faith semblaient bien trop irréels de par ce qu'elle connaissait d'elle et de leur passé. Mais Ces simples mots venaient pourtant de chambouler tout son être et de l'envahir d'une douce chaleur diffuse.

Décidément, cette soirée semblait pleine de surprise.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur le radio réveil et se laissa envahir un instant par l'envie de composer le numéro. Pourtant elle se résigna.

La gêne ? Une timidité soudaine ? Une certaine peur ? Sans doute les trois mélangés.  
Les genoux relevés sous sa couette, elle commença alors à pianoter une réponse.

#_ Il dort comme un ange maintenant. Je voulais que tu saches que j'ai passé une très bonne soirée et j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres. Je t'appelles demain promis._

Elle stoppa son pouce et fixa l'écran, hésitante avant de rajouter :

# _Et je t'embrasse aussi. Bonne nuit. Buffy._

Elle finit par appuyer sur la touche envoi en retenant sa respiration. Elle regarda la petit enveloppe s'envoler sur son écran puis disparaitre.

« Ok Buffy... Là je crois qu'on n'a jamais été aussi loin... »

D'un geste, elle posa le portable sur la table de chevet, éteignit la petite lampe et se positionna sur le côté, un bras replié sous sa couette.

Les yeux grands ouverts sur la pénombre, les images de leurs retrouvailles le matin même, de leur soirée virevoltaient dans sa tête.

Leurs retrouvailles. Un lent sourire se peignit sur ses traits à l'évocation de la scène dont elle avait été témoin le matin même entre Faith et son fils. Des images qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier.

Et c'est sur l'image du sourire entraperçu sur les lèvres charnues et pleines de celle qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir, que Buffy se laissa peu à peu emporter par son sommeil...

Les traits de Faith s'étaient détendus à la lecture de la réponse de Buffy et elle reposa sa tête contre le mur, un petit sourire sur les lèvres..._Elle m'embrasse_...

Puis elle regarda son portable, les yeux mi-clos et la voix fière.

**«** Ouais, ben, c'est moi qui ai commencé quand même ! »

Ses doigts allaient de nouveau pianoter mais elle arrêta son geste, tout d'un coup incertaine de pouvoir ou d'avoir le droit d'aller plus loin. Et ce sentiment lui fit mal car il lui rappelait que même si leurs retrouvailles s'étaient bien déroulées, elles n'étaient pas des amies, avaient au contraire un lourd passé derrière elles et encore beaucoup d'incompréhensions à soigner.

Et pourtant, ces moments, ces mots sur son écran lui laissaient aussi un coup d'inachevé, un goût de trop peu, de pas assez... En fait, elle se sentait comme prisonnière au milieu d'un gué, viscéralement attirée par l'autre rive mais sans savoir encore si elle parviendrait à l'atteindre. Et c'est dans cet état mitigé qu'elle finit par poser son portable et retira sa veste avant de s'allonger sur son lit, le coeur en manque mais étonnamment vivant.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Le lendemain matin - Maison de Dawn...**

« Comment ça tu restes jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ? Mais tu m'avais dit que la réunion s'était finie hier ? »

« Pourquoi ? Ca t'embête que je reste quelques jours de plus ? »

Dawn regarda un instant sa soeur, assise en face d'elle à la table de la cuisine, porter à ses lèvres sa tasse fumante de thé.

« Non bien sûr que non et tu le sais très bien ! »

A vrai dire, elle ne comprenait guère ce changement de plan, ni son pourquoi véritable puisque Buffy ne s'étendait apparemment pas sur le sujet.

Mais ce qu'elle réalisait toutefois et cela elle aurait dû être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir, était tout simplement son air heureux et détendue. Chose tout à fait surprenante quand on connaissait un tant soit peu Buffy au réveil.

« Je passerai un coup de fil ce matin à mon bureau pour les prévenir que je pose quelques jours. »

« Alors ? »

Buffy posa sa tasse et sans un regard pour sa soeur, prit un pancake qu'elle tartina de confiture de fraises.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as cet air heureux dès le matin alors que d'habitude il ne faut pas te parler et pourquoi tu restes ? »

Une question que Buffy s'attendait à entendre bien évidemment. Dawn n'avait rien perdu de sa curiosité juvénile et sa vie sentimentale plus que déserte ces temps-ci encourageait sa jeune soeur à en savoir toujours plus sur sa vie privée.

« J'ai bien dormi... Et j'avais envie de rester quelques jours de plus dans la capitale. Ca te va comme réponse ? »

Elle porta alors ses yeux rieurs sur sa soeur tout en croquant une bouchée dans son pancake.

Oui elle avait même excellemment bien dormi. Sa nuit avait été peuplée de rêves dans laquelle elle avait perduré sa soirée de la veille. Une soirée dont elle percevait de doux frissons l'envahir à son évocation.

Dawn resta silencieuse en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Une réponse lambda qui ne la satisfaisait pas, loin de là.

Elle était persuadée que quelque chose obligeait Buffy à rester là... Ou bien quelqu'un. Et à cette pensée, ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.

Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre l'arrivée de Faith et le propre comportement de sa soeur à sa vue.

« C'est Faith, n'est-ce pas ? Tu restes ici parce qu'elle est là ? Tu comptes la revoir n'est-ce pas ? »

La sonnerie d'un téléphone réveilla Faith en sursaut et, même encore ensommeillée, elle se jeta sur son portable pour répondre. Seulement, ce n'était pas ce dernier qui sonnait et quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour en identifier la provenance. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, visualisa le poste fixe et décrocha le combiné avec précaution.

**«** Ouais ? »

# _Faith, c'est Giles. On a retrouvé la trace de Jay. Il faudrait que tu viennes au bureau._

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle reprenait conscience des évènements et constatait s'être endormie toute habillée.

**«** Ouais...Ok... Je me prépare et j'arrive. »

Elle raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et fit couler le café avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains, tentant de concentrer ses pensées sur cette dernière information.

Buffy finit de boire sa dernière gorgée de thé puis se leva de sa chaise pour partir laver son mug.

« On en a déjà discuté Dawn... Je ne vois pas pour quoi tu fais tout ce ramdam parce que Faith reprend du service. »

« La différence est ma chère soeur... »

Elle se leva à son tour et posa son mug vide dans l'évier que Buffy récupéra pour le laver.

« C'est que moi je ne prends pas des jours de vacances exprès pour rester ici parce que j'ai envie de revoir la psychopathe de service ! »

Le regard soudainement froid de Buffy la fit taire instantanément.  
Elle secoua la tête d'incompréhension.

« Mais qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? »

Mais Buffy resta silencieuse. A quoi bon expliquer, se justifier devant une personne qui s'obstinait à ressasser le passé et perdurer la rancoeur qui l'animait.

Elle avait dépassé ce stade depuis bien longtemps et tout ce qui comptait à présent pour Buffy était de partir sur des bases nouvelles avec sa tueuse de soeur.

« Oh et puis tu fais ce que tu veux ! Je m'en vais... »

Cette dernière finit par s'éloigner vers la porte mais se retourna pourtant une dernière fois pour rétorquer avant de disparaître.

« Mais ne te plains pas quand tu t'apercevras qu'elle n'a pas changé ! »

Buffy ferma le robinet et attrapa le torchon avec lequel elle s'essuya les mains.

Adossée à présent au rebord de l'évier, elle regarda la porte par laquelle sa soeur venait de disparaître et ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire.

S'il y avait bien une chose où Faith n'avait pas changé : la façon dont elle l'avait regardée avec son sourire ravageur...

Faith s'était dépêchée de se préparer, impatiente d'avoir plus d'informations quant aux propos de Giles. En regroupant les fiches dispersées sur la table du salon, elle replongeait dans cette affaire, revoyait le pincement ressenti, le parallèle qu'elle avait fait bien malgré elle. Elle voulait retrouver cette fille coûte que coûte, elle le savait maintenant et elle ferait tout pour cela. Elle mit tous les documents dans une pochette d'un geste décidé et sortit de l'appartement avant d'y revenir aussi vite pour se diriger vers la chambre. Là, elle se saisit de son portable resté par terre et le remit dans sa veste avec un petit sourire.

**«** Mais je t'oublie pas pour autant... »

Une fois arrivée au Centre, elle grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage de Giles mais sa mine se ferma quand elle identifia Dawn qui faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, a priori, un tantinet énervée.

**« ** Ah te voilà, pas trop tôt ! Giles nous attend ! »

Ce ton froid et acéré eut un effet direct sur Faith qui se rapprocha avec une expression agressive.

**«** Hey, la gamine, tes ordres, tu te les gardes ! Ou sinon, on va vraiment avoir des problèmes toi et moi... »

Dawn recula d'un pas, tout de même un peu craintive, mais elle releva le menton en croisant les bras, bien décidée à la provoquer, à prouver à tous, et surtout à sa soeur, qu'elle avait raison.

**«** Je me souviens que toi et l'autorité ça fait deux. T'as jamais voulu écouter ma soeur... Et t'as qu'à voir où ça t'a menée... J'aurais au moins pensé que ça t'aurait calmée...

Faith avait serré les poings sur les mots de Dawn, une rage sourde et profonde grondait en elle, se nourrissait de ces propos si durement blessants. Les dents serrées, elle se fit violence pour ne pas craquer tandis que ses ongles rentraient presque dans sa chair.

**«** Ecoute bien gamine. T'as vraiment du bol d'être sa soeur et que je sache que tu te rends même pas compte de ce que tu dis... T'as toujours été une gosse chieuse, égoïste et inconsciente... Et tu veux savoir quoi ? T'as pas changé d'un poil ! »

Sur cette dernière parole, elle se détourna d'un regard dédaigneux et poursuivit sa route, tentant de ne pas montrer les tremblements de ses membres. Seulement, une voix plus perdue l'arrêta de nouveau.

**«** Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé bon sang ? Buffy prend la décision de rester alors qu'elle devait repartir à son boulot ce matin et toi... toi, ben t'es pas toi ! »

Et aussi vite que sa colère était montée, Faith sentit une onde de douceur apaiser ses muscles... _Buffy était restée... Elle était restée pour elle ?... _

__Même si elle n'osait y croire, un léger sourire illumina ses lèvres. Elle ne dit rien et reprit ses pas jusqu'à poser sa main sur la clenche du bureau de Giles. Et là, elle répondit d'une voix basse et posée.

******«** Grandis Dawn, grandis... »

Le portable coincée entre son épaule et son oreille, Buffy s'attelait à changer la couche de son fils qui exprimait sa plus grande joie d'être enfin délivré de la _grosse commission_ qu'il venait de faire, par des gazouillis et des frappements de main.

« Oui jusqu'à la fin de semaine... Oui je sais Janice mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement... »

La main sur le ventre dénudé de son fils pour le maintenir, elle récupéra une lingette imbibée de lotion, lui attrapa les deux pieds qu'elle suréleva et commença à le nettoyer.

« Non mais sans faute lundi, il sera sur son bureau... »

D'un geste habile elle jeta la lingette dans la poubelle ouverte et prit une couche propre tandis que son léger rire se mit à résonner dans la pièce chauffée.

« Nooon ! J'ai rencontré personne ici et arrête de vouloir me présenter à ton frère... Il a 15 ans de plus que moi ! Et alors ? J'aime pas les hommes dégarnis ! »

Le dernier scratch mis en place, elle regarda son fils et lui fit un clin d'oeil quand ce dernier se mit à lui sourire.

« Ecoute, je vais devoir te laisser... On se voit de toute façon lundi... Ok... Je t'embrasse aussi... Bye... »

Elle posa enfin le portable sur la tablette dans un soupir de soulagement puis reporta son attention sur son fils.

« Chose à ne surtout jamais faire mon coeur, mentir sauf si c'est pour la bonne cause ! »

Jonah poussa alors un petit cri en signe de réponse et Buffy éclata de rire tandis qu'elle lui enfilait ses chaussettes.

« T'as raison... Et Faith est une sacrée cause... Et je suis sûre que tu vas la faire craquer autant que je la fais craquer... Ok... Je m'avance peut-être un peu, mais l'espoir fait vivre... »

La réunion durait déjà depuis plus d'une heure pendant laquelle Giles avait fait part des derniers éléments concernant la localisation de Jay et de ce que cela signifiait. Une photo satellite datée de la veille l'identifiait clairement au sein de ce qui s'apparentait à un camp militaire. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être maltraitée ou emprisonnée mais le lieu où elle se trouvait ne présageait rien de bon pour tous les membres présents dans la pièce. Profitant d'un moment de silence, Faith se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de l'image projetée sur le mur.

« Ouais ok, elle est vivante… Mais on fait comment maintenant ? »

Giles se rapprocha et tourna son visage vers Dawn.

« Dawn, récupère tout ce que tu peux sur ce camp : son histoire, les voies d'accès, les plans, les moyens de communication… Bref, tout ce qui peut nous être utile. »

Puis il rajouta à destination de Faith.

« On ne peut rien tenter pour l'instant... J'ai demandé une surveillance 24h sur 24 il faut savoir si elle peut sortir librement, et si oui, quand elle le fait et où elle va. C'est seulement à l'extérieur qu'on pourra prendre contact avec elle. »

Faith fronça les sourcils et renchérit.

« Sauf si je me débrouille pour rentrer dedans et la récupérer. »

« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux Faith, ce camp est rempli de gardes armés et le fait d'être une tueuse ne te protège en rien des armes… Et je te rappelle qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de la récupérer, il faut aussi qu'elle veuille venir avec vous… »

Faith le regarda d'un air incrédule puis se recula avant de saisir sa veste et de s'engager vers la sortie.

« Comme toujours Giles, tout est une question de choix… »

Jonah dans les bras, Buffy poussa de sa main libre la grande porte vitrée du hall d'entrée du conseil.

Pour cette journée plutôt ensoleillée, elle s'était revêtue d'un jeans et d'une petite veste à capuche, zippée sur le devant. Et contrairement à la veille, les convers dont elle était chaussée, assorties de la même couleur que son haut, lui assuraient toute discrétion dans ses pas.

La matinée était déjà bien entamée lorsque Buffy prit la décision de se rendre au siège du conseil. Pendant plusieurs minutes elle avait gardé son portable en main, prise entre l'envie démesurée d'appeler Faith et sa retenue de ne pas se précipiter, pour ne pas jouer les ''collantes''. Peut-être que Faith travaillait contrairement à elle qui s'était assignée quelques journées de congé.

Elle avait fini par le ranger dans son sac préférant l'idée de lui faire une surprise en lui rendant directement une petite visite. Le son de sa voix, bien que cette dernière soit agréable à entendre, n'était pas aussi attrayant que de la voir en chair et en os.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ses pas silencieux foulaient le parquet flottant du premier étage et elle s'apprêtait à tourner dans le couloir qui l'amenait au même endroit que la veille, quand elle vit soudainement un corps venir à sens inverse. Et bien que son réflexe de dernière minute la poussât à dévier sa trajectoire, elle ne put cependant l'éviter complètement et se retrouva bientôt en contact contre le corps souple et ferme de celle qu'elle venait justement voir.

Faith sursauta légèrement sur ce contact ses pensées l'avaient isolée depuis qu'elle avait quitté la salle de réunion, mais la fébrilité qui parcourut ses membres ne lui laissât aucun doute sur la personne qu'elle venait de heurter. Elle releva lentement ses yeux et son regard se riva aussitôt dans celui de Buffy.

Elle en était totalement captivée, presque incrédule face au pouvoir de ces prunelles attentives qui l'attiraient tant par leur douceur que par leur pointe craquante d'incertitude. Elle ne s'en détacha qu'au bruit d'un gazouillis juste à côté et remarqua alors Jonah dans les bras de Buffy, avec comme un sourire sur le visage, qui la scrutait aussi fixement de ses yeux d'enfant. Elle se recula d'un pas, une sensation étrange et chaude à l'estomac, puis plongea ses mains dans ses poches comme pour se retenir du moindre geste.

« Hey… »

Buffy esquissa un sourire...

« Hey… »

…Tandis que Jonah, pris par une soudaine timidité, enroula ses petits bras autour de sa mère et cacha son visage dans son cou.

« Je mentirais en disant que tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber… »

Et bien que cette étrangère à ses yeux eût un côté qui l'impressionnait, la curiosité de Jonah semblait la plus forte.

Il tourna lentement sa tête bloquée contre le cou de sa mère et la regarda du coin de l'œil.

Buffy capta son manège et un sourire attendri se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Elle finit par secouer légèrement de la tête, se libérant ainsi d'une mèche tombée sur son front et porta son regard sur la tueuse.

Seulement quelques heures les avaient séparées de leur premier ''rendez-vous'' et pourtant elle ressentait un contentement non feinté à se retrouver de nouveau en sa présence.

Qu'il était loin le temps où tout était que regard belliqueux et comportement agressif.

Qu'il était surprenant en y repensant de son changement radical.

Oui un changement que les années avaient peaufiné, adouci pour ne faire place qu'à une vérité cachée.

« Tu… Tu vas bien depuis hier ? »

D'une manière inattendue, Faith avait été quelque peu déçue du premier recul de Jonah, mais devant sa manière d'agir et de la regarder presque en cachette, elle était à présent plus intriguée. Son visage s'avança légèrement et elle le regarda aussi en coin avant de répondre à Buffy.

« Ouais… Encore une réunion à la con, mais ça va… Et le petit homme là a l'air de plus avoir de fièvre… »

« Oui… »

Elle le secoua légèrement en faisant bouger ses bras et le regarda pendant qu'il laissait échapper un petit rire.

« Il fait ses dents en ce moment… C'est pour ça… De temps en temps il a des poussées de fièvre. »

Puis reporta son regard sur Faith dont elle trouva une attitude attentive à l'égard de son fils, chose qui la dérouta un instant avant de l'attendrir.

Un petit sourire futé se profila alors sur ses lèvres. Elle tourna un instant la tête en direction du bureau de Giles et finit par dire tout en confiant son fils dans les bras de Faith.

« Je vais voir Giles une minute, tu peux le prendre le temps que je revienne ? »

Et Buffy ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle tournait déjà les talons. Elle se retourna néanmoins et lui lança dans un ton espiègle agrémenté d'un clin d'œil.

« Profitez pour faire connaissance… »

Faith resta sans bouger, sans voix face au geste de Buffy et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle la vit s'engouffrer dans le bureau qu'elle lança un faible mot…

« Hey… »

Puis elle tourna son visage vers Jonah, à présent contre elle, dont l'expression reflétait autant d'incrédulité que le sien. Un sourire contrit s'afficha sur ses lèvres et elle passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

« Ok, on n'a pas l'air bête là ! »

Seulement, Jonah commença à s'agiter et Faith paniqua légèrement quand elle vit ses yeux qui s'imbibaient de larmes. Elle le redressa dans ses bras avant de le faire gigoter doucement.

« Hey, hey, non, non, on pleure pas ! Elle va revenir ta mère, elle est juste à côté… »

Mais cela ne calma pas Jonah qui pleurnichait maintenant ouvertement.

« Hey ! T'es un p'tit homme, ça pleure pas un p'tit homme… »

Elle baissa la tête sur ses propres mots et marmonna d'une voix basse et dépitée.

« Ouais, ça c'est la phrase du siècle ! »

Elle jeta un regard anxieux sur le bureau de Giles puis commença à faire les cent pas sur le pallier tout en continuant de marmonner, son regard tourné sur Jonah.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, elle est pas sympa ta mère de nous laisser comme ça. Mais tu sais quoi, elle en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête… Ouais, même quand t'étais pas là, elle faisait comme elle voulait… Enfin, bon, pas toujours d'accord… J'ai pas été super sympa non plus… Mais quand même… Elle était têtue… Et je suis sûre que t'es pareil… »

Pour faciliter ses pas, elle avait calé Jonah le long de son bras et ce dernier, confortablement installé, la fixait désormais d'un regard curieux. Sur ses derniers mots, Faith s'arrêta et le scruta en haussant les sourcils.

« T'es aussi un têtu, c'est ça ? »

Devant l'absence de réponse, Faith reprit sa marche avec un petit sourire.

« Ouais, comme on dit, qui ne dit mot… consent… Et voilà ! »

Et elle laissa échapper un petit rire quand elle vit enfin Jonah réagir puis émettre des sons presque réprobateurs.

« T'as raison p'tit homme, faut pas se laisser faire… Et puis tu sais quoi ? Elle a quand même des bons côtés ta mère… Et puis, c'est une tueuse… Elle a sauvé le monde des tas de fois… Elle sent bon aussi… Elle a des yeux à te clouer sur place… Un peu comme toi … Et puis… Il ya plein d'autres choses que je te dirai pas car t'es encore beaucoup trop petit ! Enfin… C'est B quoi… »

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Giles, Buffy étreignait avec chaleur son ancien observateur, heureuse de le revoir.

Néanmoins elle ne put s'empêcher en se détachant de lui, de lui faire savoir sa contrariété de lui avoir omis le retour de Faith.

« Vous savez que je vous en veux, Giles ! »

Ce dernier esquissa un petit sourire et dans un geste habituel, ôta ses lunettes qu'il essuya avec son mouchoir.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas senti le besoin de te dire que Faith était sorti de prison et qu'elle venait travailler pour nous ? »

« Et vous trouvez ça logique de ne pas m'en informer ? »

L'anglais fourra son mouchoir dans sa poche, replaça ses binocles sur son nez, fit le tour de son bureau avant de s'installer dans son large fauteuil en cuir.

« Buffy, tu as décidé de raccrocher… Tout ce qui se rapporte au Conseil et aux missions des tueuses ne sont plus de ton ressort dorénavant… »

Et d'entendre ces propos, Buffy commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce dans de légers gestes des bras.

« Parce que j'ai décidé de tout arrêter, vous estimez que me cacher le retour de Faith, ne me concernait en rien ? »

Elle s'arrêta enfin et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Enfin Giles ! Vous savez très bien, et vous mieux que quiconque, ce qu'on a vécu elle et moi… Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me cacher son retour ! »

L'observateur soupira en fermant un instant les yeux. Il comprenait le courroux de son ancienne tueuse, connaissait bien sûr leur passé et c'est peut-être justement pour ça qu'il en avait décidé ainsi.

Il se redressa sur son siège et croisa les doigts sur son sous-main.

« Ecoute Buffy, Faith n'est pas venue ici en vacances ou nous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Elle a une mission des plus importantes et peut-être des plus dangereuses et… et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle ne s'éloigne de son objectif… Tu as toujours été son point faible et je la veux aussi compétente que combattante. »

L'ex-Tueuse ne s'arrêta pas sur le ''point faible'' tout simplement parce que son cerveau venait de stopper sur le mot ''dangereuses''…

Son visage se ferma aussitôt, reflétant de ce fait autant son inquiétude que son intérêt.

« Comment ça dangereuses ? »

Faith poursuivait tranquillement son quasi-monologue qui était agrémenté de réactions plus ou moins énergiques de Jonah. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne pensait même plus à pleurer tant les intonations de voix et les expressions de Faith le divertissaient.

« Après tu vois, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tout est une question d'organisation… Quand t'arrive dans un nid, faut pas te jeter comme ça… Tu dois d'abord repérer les groupes pour t'en débarrasser d'un maximum et après, et bien… Tu peux fignoler… Bon, j'ai pas toujours fait comme ça… Mais c'était quand y'avait ta mère… C'était plus facile à deux… Mais quand t'es seul, faut faire gaffe… »

Dans ses soudaines pensées, elle caressa doucement le front de Jonah et sa voix se baissa.

« Mais t'inquiète, t'es pas seul toi… Tu le seras jamais… Ta mère te laissera pas… »

Elle resta plusieurs secondes comme ça, son doigt sur cette peau douce, assaillie par ses assimilations emplies de regrets mais aussi de déceptions… Et finalement, Jonah sembla comme sentir ce changement. Il saisit son doigt de sa petit main et le balança d'un côté et de l'autre avec de petits cris. Faith ne put que sortir de ses sombres pensées sur ce geste et son regard se fit malicieux.

« Hey ! Mais t'as de la force p'tit homme ! Tu vas voir, qui je suis ! »

Et dès ces mots achevés, elle dégagea son doigt avant de glisser sa main sous son T-shirt pour lui chatouiller le ventre. La réaction de Jonah fut immédiate et il commença à gigoter avec de petits rires.

« Tu fais moins le malin, là ! Et tu peux pas t'échapper en plus ! »

Et plus Jonah gigotait, plus Faith le chatouillait tandis que son léger rire se mélangeait maintenant aux éclats plus bruyants de Jonah. Seulement, une porte de l'étage finit par s'ouvrir sur Dawn qui se dirigea à grands pas vers eux, le visage en colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à Jonah, Faith ! Laisse-le tranquille ! »

Jonah cessa immédiatement de rire lorsqu'il posa son regard surpris et presque craintif sur Dawn qui arrivait, le visage fermé et ombrageux.

Dans un geste instinctif, il s'accrocha au cou de celle qui le portait et cacha son visage au creux de son cou.

Dawn décèlera le pas quand elle se rendit soudainement compte de son excès d'humeur et du reflet d'appréhension qu'elle venait de lire dans les prunelles de son neveu.

« Je… »

Et plus que tout, rien, absolument rien ne témoignait d'une quelconque brutalité. Cependant, fort de ne laisser aucunement transparaître son erreur d'appréciation devant Faith, elle resta dans son air pincé et revêche en s'approchant d'eux.

« Tu veux le faire vomir ou quoi à le faire gigoter comme ça ! »

Elle tendait les bras pour le prendre mais contre toute attente, Jonah émit un ''Naaan'' de sa petite voix aigue et s'agrippa plus fortement à Faith.

Et une fois encore, Faith venait de passer en quelques secondes par des sentiments extrêmes de l'exaspération, du doute, de la fierté et maintenant cette émotion étrange de sentir le petit corps de Jonah se presser contre elle.

Son sourire narquois en avait complètement disparu et elle posa sa main derrière sa tête comme pour répondre à son appel. Seulement, elle ne savait pas quoi rajouter, quoi répondre à Dawn, et paradoxalement, elle se retrouvait à court de répliques piquantes. Sans plus réfléchir, elle tourna son visage sérieux vers elle.

« T'inquiète, je fais gaffe. »

Puis commença à s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur.

« Buffy est avec Giles. Tu lui diras qu'on l'attend en bas. »

Et ses réactions laissèrent une Dawn médusée tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur Jonah et Faith. Elle avait été blessée par le comportement de Jonah, blessée au plus profond de ses entrailles, blessée d'avoir été rejetée de la sorte. Mais elle se rendait aussi compte qu'elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. C'est elle qui l'avait effrayé alors qu'il s'amusait tout simplement. Et finalement, c'est Faith qui avait su le rassurer... Elle s'appuya à un pilier et baissa piteusement la tête.

« Faith : 1 gamine : 0… »

Après quelques minutes d'un silence total, elle se redressa doucement et se dirigea vers le bureau de Giles pour y entrer après avoir toqué à la porte.

Deux paires d'yeux de tournèrent aussitôt dans sa direction, interrompant ainsi la suite de la conversation dont elle ne put savoir la teneur.

« Je… Je dérange peut-être ? »

D'un geste, Buffy replaça la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et secoua légèrement la tête dans un sourire rassurant.

« Non Dawn… D'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille… Faith m'attends avec Jonah. »

« Oui je viens de la croiser… Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle t'attendait en bas. »

L'ex-Tueuse hocha de la tête puis s'approcha de l'anglais et l'étreignit un instant.

« Vous me tenez au courant Giles… Je compte sur vous… »

Dawn haussa légèrement un sourcil, empreinte d'une espèce de curiosité mais n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'émettre la moindre question que Buffy l'embrassait sur la joue dans un…

« A plus tard Dawn… »

Et disparaissait derrière la porte.

Seule à présent avec Giles qui partait se servir une tasse de thé, elle indiqua du pouce la porte fermée et exprima alors son indiscrétion.

« Et ça veut dire quoi ce _Vous me tenez au courant, je compte sur vous_ ? »

L'observateur reposa la théière puis à l'aide de sa cuiller commença à touiller avec lenteur le liquide infusé.

Un soupir résonna.

« A vrai dire, je ne sais que penser… »

« Expliquez-vous… »

Il tourna un instant la tête pour la voir se rapprocher et porta de nouveau son regard sur sa tasse.

« Buffy m'a demandé de la tenir au courant sur la mission de Faith… Mais… Pour tout te dire, je ne suis guère surpris de sa demande… »

Surprise, Dawn l'était quant à elle.

Pendant ce temps, Faith faisait _visiter_ le rez-de-chaussée à Jonah, commentant tout ce qu'elle y trouvait, aussi bien les plantes, que les meubles ou les personnes qui allaient et venaient… D'ailleurs, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir autant parlé de toute sa vie et surtout avec quelqu'un qui ne lui répondait même pas, enfin, si, mais d'une manière assez incompréhensible ! En fait, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas paniquer et garder Jonah un tant soit peu tranquille. Ne pas paniquer de se retrouver toute seule, avec le petit de Buffy dans les bras, son fils, dont la ressemblance se lisait déjà sur ses traits et dans la clarté de son regard. Alors, plutôt que d'y penser et de songer à ce que cela signifiait, elle parlait et parcourait la salle dans de grands pas, le coin de l'œil rivé sur l'ascenseur. Et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur Buffy, elle souffla un grand coup en se dirigeant vers elle, un sourire inconscient sur les lèvres.

« Hey, tu vois, c'est maman qui arrive ! »

Et la maman en question se retrouva de suite attendrie par le spectacle qui s'avançait vers elle.

Jonah dans les bras de Faith.

Faith qui s'approchait d'elle avec en prime, un sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant affiché sur ses lèvres.

Un sourire sans aucune ironie derrière ni même provocation.

Juste un sourire qui témoignait un réel plaisir de la revoir.

Un sourire spontané et une Faith qui n'indiquait en rien de malaise quelconque à porter un bébé de 14 mois dans les bras.

Ce constat, Buffy s'en trouva réjouie et le sourire qu'elle lui rendit en arrivant devant elle, prouvait son réel plaisir à la voir avec son fils.

Elle ne fit aucun geste pour reprendre Jonah, mais en fit un toutefois machinal quand elle tendit sa main vers le visage de Faith pour lui repousser une de ses mèches brunes qui barrait sa joue.

« Alors le monstre ne t'a pas fait trop de misère ? »

Faith mit plusieurs secondes avant de répliquer, non pas qu'elle hésitait sur la réponse à donner, mais parce qu'elle restait figée face au geste de Buffy. Tout son être avait réagi à la douceur si brève mais si intense de son contact, à la caresse de ses doigts. Elle resserra ses bras autour de Jonah pour se reprendre, pour calmer les battements de son cœur avant de parler. Ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement ouvertes tandis que son esprit se perdait sous toutes ces sensations.

« Ca va, j'ai connu pire… »

Elle regarda brièvement Jonah, puis Buffy et le hissa un peu plus dans ses bras.

« Bon, on y va ? »

Et elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie, d'un pas décidé et volontaire. Mais subitement, elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du hall avant de tourner un visage plus confus vers Buffy.

« Euh, on va où ? Enfin… T'as peut-être des trucs à faire ? Je sais pas… T'as peut-être pas besoin que je sois là ? »

Et cette image de voir à nouveau son fils tenu dans les bras fermes de Faith laissa Buffy quelques instant rêveuse.

Elle finit par la rejoindre, passer devant elle et lui ouvrir la grande porte d'entrée.

« Si j'avais des trucs à faire comme tu dis, je ne serais pas venue te voir, Faith… A moins que toi tu en aies, et dans ce cas… »

Un petit sourire se profila sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'elle levait un de ses sourcils bien dessinés.

« … Tu rates une jolie balade dans le parc et la glace qui va avec… »

Faith ne broncha pas mais n'en était pas moins ravie. Elle allait peut-être finalement pouvoir la terminer cette soirée… Elle passa près d'elle d'une manière nonchalante et répondit.

« J'ai rien d'autre de prévu de toute façon, ça me fera sortir… »

Elle marcha en silence aux côtés de Buffy pendant plusieurs minutes, Jonah toujours dans ses bras, sans jamais se poser la question de savoir si elle devait le rendre ou non à sa mère. La crainte qui l'avait saisie un peu plus tôt avait totalement disparu elle était avec Buffy et Jonah, et cela lui convenait très bien.

A l'entrée du parc, Buffy se dirigea directement vers le coin des bambins et Faith la suivit tandis que Jonah ouvrait de grands yeux et commençait à piailler d'impatience.

« Ouais, du calme petit homme, on arrive ! »

Elle se retrouva rapidement au milieu d'un carré de jeux où les poussettes diverses se mélangeaient aux parents attentifs. Elle regarda Jonah qui bougeait de plus en plus.

« Bon, tu veux faire quoi alors ? »

Et pour toute réponse, Jonah tendit son doigt sur la gauche avec un petit cri. Il désignait une sorte de crapaud en plastique monté sur un gros ressort. Faith s'y dirigea bon gré mal gré puis subitement, se retourna tandis qu'elle ne sentait plus la présence de Buffy à ses côtés. Et pour cause, cette dernière était partie confortablement s'installer sur un des bancs à proximité. Faith lui jeta un regard presque outré auquel Buffy répondit avec un petit sourire joueur avant de se parer de ses lunettes de soleil sur le léger rayon qui apparaissait. Faith secoua la tête de dépit avant de reporter son regard sur Jonah qui s'impatientait de plus en plus, à présent tout proche de l'un de ses jouets favoris.

« Ouais, ben ta mère se la joue star d'Hollywood là ! »

Elle finit par installer Jonah sur le siège du crapaud et plaça ses petites mains sur les accoudoirs.

« Tu t'accroches bien, ok ? »

Jonah était déjà aux anges et commença à remuer son corps d'avant en arrière, le visage très concentré sur sa tâche. Seulement, Faith continuait à le tenir par les épaules et cela le gênait dans son élan. Il la regarda avec une moue et bougea le haut de son dos.

« Nannnn, nannn ! »

Faith leva alors les sourcils et dégagea ses mains avant de les lever.

« Ok, je te laisse tranquille ! C'est bon, pas la peine de râler ! Mais si tu te fais mal, tu viendras pas pleurer après ! »

Enfin libéré, Jonah reprit sa tâche, tandis que Faith restait à peine à quelques centimètres, prête à bondir au moindre problème. Mais après seulement quelques minutes, le regard de Jonah se leva et il fixa une autre attraction, bien plus intéressante... Il arrêta d'un coup ses mouvements et tendit le doigt.

« Tzaaaaaa, tzaaaaa ! »

Faith suivit la direction et secoua la tête.

« Non, non, t'es trop petit là ! »

Mais Jonah ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et intensifia ses cris. Assez mal à l'aise, Faith regarda Buffy de loin qui haussa les épaules avec un petit signe nonchalant de la main. D'un sourire plutôt tendu, Faith récupéra Jonah et s'approcha du petit toboggan. Ce dernier était effectivement à hauteur d'homme mais la taille des bambins qui l'utilisaient ne rassurait pas Faith pour autant. Elle jeta un nouveau regard mal assuré en direction de Buffy et dut se résigner sur le sourire goguenard qu'elle lui renvoya. Elle plaça Jonah en haut du toboggan et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Ok, mais t'as pas le choix, là, je te tiens ! »

Jonah battit des mains en réponse, hilare, alors que Faith n'en menait pas large. Et tout doucement, dans des gestes crispés, Faith commença à le faire glisser sur la rampe. Une fois en bas, elle se dépêcha de le reprendre dans ses bras et tenta de s'éloigner aussi vite.

« Voilà, c'est fait, au suivant ! »

Mais une fois encore, Jonah s'écria en se retournant vers le toboggan.

« Nannnn, nannnn ! »

Faith lança un regard furieux aux quelques parents qui regardaient cette scène avec un petit sourire moqueur mais dut de nouveau se résigner… Elle recommença les mêmes mouvements, clouant d'un regard les autres enfants qui voulaient passer en même temps que Jonah.

Au fur et à mesure, ses gestes s'assouplirent, laissant plus de liberté à Jonah, qui n'en était que plus ravi et ne manquait pas de l'exprimer à chaque arrivée sur le sol du carré. Leur petit manège dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Jonah se lasse du toboggan et amène Faith vers une autre attraction. Et cette dernière n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser guider. Elle le portait d'un jeu à un autre, le surveillait, le sécurisait et répondait à ses exclamations de joie par de petits sourires en coin tout en essayant de garder une certaine tenue, consciente que les yeux de Buffy ne les quittaient à aucun instant. Et tandis qu'ils en étaient à leur sixième jeu, Faith sentit un doux contact sur son épaule, aussitôt accompagné de ce parfum qu'elle pouvait reconnaitre entre mille.

« Tu sais que tu ferais une nounou d'enfer… »

Pendant de longues minutes Buffy les avait observés, contemplé la complicité qui naissait sous ses yeux. A chaque sourire échangé, à chaque exclamation de joie de son fils ou bien à chaque geste attentionné de la tueuse envers lui, lui avait arraché un sourire.

Oui, elle avait délibérément laissé Fait s'occuper de Jonah, se mettant en retrait, lui laissant gérer la situation à sa convenance.

Et la simple spectatrice qu'elle était devenue l'espace d'un instant, semblait à mille lieux de croire ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire une rétrospection de leur passé en commun, de leur conflit, de leur combat, de leur incompréhension à se comprendre. Et tout ceci semblait avoir disparu avec ce qui se déroulait devant elle.

La Faith d'antan n'était plus.

A vrai dire, elle l'avait sentie tout de suite, à l'instant où elle avait posé son regard sur Faith tenant son fils à bout de bras dans ce bureau du Conseil.

Elle n'était peut-être plus une tueuse, mais elle se fiait toujours à son instinct et ce dernier ne l'avait rarement lâchée.

De ces réflexions qui chamboulaient son esprit, une seule constatation en avait découlé : sans aucune hésitation, elle savait qu'elle pourrait confier à Faith la prunelle de ses yeux si cela s'avérait nécessaire : son fils.

Et c'est avec un certain trouble qu'elle s'était levée et rapprochée d'eux.

Comme en proie à une envie soudaine, elle avait ressenti le besoin de la toucher, aussi infime fut-il, peut-être pour se convaincre de la réalité des choses, de sa présence réelle.

Les yeux bruns qui la dévisagèrent lui firent davantage battre le cœur et c'est dans un sourire puis un petit mouvement de menton en direction du marchand de glace, qu'elle répliqua :

« On va la manger cette glace ? »

Faith restait clouée par cette douceur qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Buffy, une douceur fine et directe comme elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Et là, un seul constat s'imposait à elle, ce regard l'apaisait… Elle finit par se redresser et rajusta sa veste avec de petits gestes en jetant des regards alentours comme prise en flagrant délit. Puis elle se pencha vers Jonah qui ne cessait de lui sourire et le reprit fermement dans ses bras.

« Ouais, on est prêt nous… »


	6. Chapter 6

Qui aurait pu croire l'existence d'une simple dégustation de glaces entre deux ex-ennemies et un bébé de 14 mois barbouillé de chocolat tout autour de la bouche ?

A cette folle pensée qui pourtant se trouvait bel et bien réelle, Buffy ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un petit rire tout en nettoyant le visage de son fils avec une lingette.

A vrai dire, elle aurait aimé voir la mine déconfite de sa sœur autant que celle perplexe de Giles.

Une scène pourtant banale quand on zieutait les alentours tous ces couples avec leurs enfants.

Pourtant leur propre situation était loin d'être banale.

Et alors qu'elles marchaient vers la dernière attraction, qui a n'en point douter excitait Jonah rien qu'à la vue du petit train, dans des brefs regards de côté, Buffy avait pu déceler chez Faith cette nouvelle réserve.

Qu'il était loin le temps où cette dernière monopolisait l'attention, se mettait en avant tant dans ses propos que dans son comportement.

Cette Faith-là semblait avoir également disparu.

Il y avait tellement de choses que Buffy aurait voulu savoir et connaître sur sa vie de ses dix dernières années, mais la crainte de lui faire ressasser ses années carcérales, la bloquait.

Elle connaissait assez Faith pour son refus de parler d'elle quand il s'agissait de propos plus privés et espérait malgré cela, que la maturité étant, qu'un jour peut-être elle serait celle à qui Faith se confierait.

Mais pour l'heure les petits pas maladroits qui s'accéléraient et les cris excités de son fils se firent plus stridents quand elles arrivèrent vers l'un des wagons. Et Buffy expliqua à Faith tout en montant dans le wagon ouvert, Jonah sur ses genoux :

« Je sais pas pourquoi, dès qu'il voit un train, il est comme un fou. Tu montes ? »

Faith jeta un coup d'œil sur le circuit du petit train et constata qu'il était quand même assez étendu avec un passage sous un tunnel recouvert de verdure.

« Ouais… Putain, ça rigole pas ici. Y'avait pas des parcs comme ça quand j'étais gosse ! »

Elle sourit d'une manière assez ironique sur sa propre phrase et rajouta plus doucement, tout en s'installant dans le wagon.

« Enfin, autant en profiter… »

Elle tentait de garder une expression neutre même si elle voyait bien celle plus qu'enjouée de Jonah et entendait ses éclats de rire spontanés. Depuis le début, ce petit homme la scotchait sans commune mesure. Sa manière de jouer, de dévorer sa glace comme un affamé, ses petits pas incertains mais pourtant vifs sous la conduite des bras de sa mère, tout cela la marquait et elle s'en rendait compte.

Seulement, elle ne devait pas se faire de fausses idées, cette vie là n'était pas la sienne. Tout pouvait lui filer entre les doigts en quelques minutes… Tout, y compris celle qu'elle contemplait à présent de profil. Buffy… Buffy qu'elle voyait sous un nouveau jour, redécouvrait presque. Elle ne savait si c'était dû à elle, à la Première ou aux deux. Mais de tous ses souvenirs, aucun n'égalait le regard qu'elle lui avait porté quelques minutes plus tôt. Et cela lui faisait peur elle se rappelait encore de ces innombrables heures passées en prison où elle avait disséqué tous ses moments avec Buffy, en avait imaginé bien d'autres mais là, comment ferait-elle après ? Comment tiendrait-elle la distance ? Ou l'indifférence ? Elle se savait douée pour tout gâcher, surtout lorsqu'elle se sentait en danger ou rejetée. Et en danger, elle l'était précisément avec Buffy…

Mais justement, cette dernière tourna légèrement sa tête vers elle avec une expression interrogative. Dans ses pensées, Faith n'avait même pas vu que le petit train s'était lentement ébranlé pour commencer le circuit. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire en réponse et regarda les alentours tandis que le wagon rentrait dans un tunnel. Celui-ci était partiellement éclairé et présentait des scènes champêtres reconstituées avec de faux animaux pas très bien imités. Mais cela semblait passionner Jonah qui émettait quelques cris en les désignant du doigt et Buffy devait presque le retenir pour qu'il ne saute pas du wagon. Cette vision arracha malgré elle un sourire à Faith qui se sentait néanmoins de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le train avançait à une lenteur désespérante et même en levant la tête, elle ne voyait pas le bout du tunnel arriver. Elle s'était bien rendue compte que depuis sa sortie de prison, elle avait de plus en plus de mal avec les endroits clos et ses pensées, ajoutées à l'absence de luminosité, n'arrangeaient rien à son état. Elle se força à ne rien montrer, se réprimandant même face à ces sensations elle n'était plus en prison, elle devait absolument se reprendre. Seulement, tout d'un coup, le wagon s'arrêta et quelques secondes après, une voix grésilla dans le tunnel.

_« Mesdames et Messieurs… Je vous prie de bien vouloir patienter quelques instants… Nous avons un petit souci technique mais le train va bientôt redémarrer… »_

Faith ne capta même pas les bruits de désapprobation des autres occupants. Son souffle se faisait court, son cœur semblait se resserrer dans un étau et elle percevait même des gouttes de sueur pointer sur ses tempes ainsi que de légers tremblements la prendre. Ses réactions physiques la déstabilisaient. Jamais son corps ne l'avait lâchée et là, elle ne semblait plus rien contrôler malgré sa volonté. Elle se recroquevilla un peu sur son siège, s'accouda à ses genoux et cacha sa tête dans ses mains afin de se calmer un tant soit peu.

« J'espère que cela ne va pas du… Faith… Ca ne va pas ? »

Buffy venait subitement de suspendre son interrogation à la vue de Faith quasiment recroqueviller sur elle.

L'inquiétude s'empara aussitôt d'elle, ne comprenant pas ce soudain revirement d'attitude chez elle.

Se sentait-elle mal ? Que lui arrivait-il soudainement ?

Tout un tas de questions virevoltaient dans sa tête, trop empreinte à connaître l'état de celle qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Avec Jonah serré contre elle qui, comble de surprise, ne semblait pas déranger outre mesure par l'incident, Buffy se pencha légèrement vers Faith et de sa main, effleura la sienne avant de la glisser dans sa chevelure brune.

Sa voix s'éleva alors, douce mais timbrée d'inquiétude.

« Hey… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Faith ? Parle-moi… »

Et ce fut une chaude torpeur qui s'empara aussitôt de Faith, balayant en une seconde toute sa tension physique et morale. Elle ferma les yeux sur l'étourdissement qui la prenait, presque incrédule face à un effet qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé et encore moins expliqué. Cette main sur le côté de son crâne semblait carrément diffuser des litres de calmants et de douceur dans son organisme, régulant son rythme cardiaque, la réchauffant plus que de raison. Elle ne pouvait se détacher de cette main, non, c'était totalement impossible, totalement inenvisageable elle ne pouvait quitter ce qu'elle ressentait. Au contraire, sa tête se pressait contre elle, intensifiait son contact, sa portée, jusqu'à la faire glisser doucement à la limite de ses tempes où elle rencontra le bout de ses propres doigts.

A cet instant, elle rouvrit ses yeux et les leva fébrilement vers le visage blond qui la couvait. Sans le moindre mot, elle captura son index de ses doigts tandis que le petit train redémarrait lentement. Mais cela, Faith s'en moquait. Rien ne pouvait interférer dans la bulle que Buffy venait de créer…

Buffy se retrouva autant surprise du geste que du regard que Faith venait de poser sur elle.

La voix du cheminot vibrait dans les haut-parleurs annonçant le départ, le train les cahotait de nouveau et Jonah tapait des mains de contentement, mais Buffy ne s'en rendit pas compte. Même pas lorsque le train quitta le tunnel pour la lumière.

Elle se sentait prisonnière par ce regard noisette qui la sondait, comme ce doigt qu'elle n'osait bouger, aux creux de sa main.

Beaucoup d'émotions s'y reflétaient dans ces yeux sombres, elle en était persuadée, mais elle se sentait beaucoup trop troublée pour les déceler, tout simplement parce que Faith ne l'avait jamais regardée comme cela auparavant…

Et son geste ? Il aurait très bien pu passer pour anodin, mais à cet instant même, Buffy sut qu'il n'en était rien.

Avec Faith rien n'avait jamais été anodin.

Une douce torpeur l'envahit soudainement de ce geste qu'elle aurait pu considérer comme… _possessif_… et d'une manière tout aussi naturelle, referma sa main sur la sienne.

Moment magique que pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu interrompre.

Et malgré le bruit des rails et des conversations des autres voyageurs, sa voix resta aussi douce et timbrée de par leur proximité.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Mais pour parler encore aurait-il fallu que Faith retrouve sa voix. Et parler de quoi d'ailleurs ? Avec quels mots ? Quelles explications ? Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit : son passé, la prison, ses souvenirs, cette main qui venait de répondre à son geste. Non, elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, pas maintenant, pas comme ça elle voulait juste encore profiter, juste encore se réchauffer. Elle tenta d'esquisser un léger sourire et se força à maîtriser le timbre de sa voix.

« Ca va, t'inquiète… »

Puis elle tourna son visage vers Jonah qui se pressait contre le bord du petit wagon, encore captivé par le court trajet. A présent, son cerveau marchait à cent à l'heure, elle devait absolument trouver une idée pour faire perdurer cette sensation. Buffy allait bien finir par se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main et finirait par se reprendre. Elle devait détourner son attention, faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si cela était normal. Alors, même si elle n'en menait pas large, elle se redressa fermement sur son siège puis entoura Jonah de son bras libre afin de le faire glisser sur ses propres genoux. Et dans le même mouvement, elle ramena leurs mains jointes sur sa taille pour le maintenir.

« Fais attention quand même bonhomme, faut pas trop te pencher… »

Et voilà, le tour était joué ! Devant l'absence de protestation de Jonah, elle jeta un petit regard fier sur Buffy puis afficha un visage impassible face au regard amusé de cette dernière.

« T'avais raison, il adore ça… »

Mais il n'y eut que son cerveau qui continua la phrase, sa voix n'osant pas encore prononcer ce que son corps ressentait. Seulement, à cet instant, elle entendit son portable sonner et retint de justesse une injure quand elle se rappela de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elle l'avait placé dans sa poche extérieure droite, du côté précisément où elle enserrait la main de Buffy ! Elle se pinça la lèvre, le regard sur le « paysage », espérant que la sonnerie allait rapidement s'arrêter d'elle-même. Mais celui ou celle qui l'appelait insistait sans relâche.

Putain, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'être tranquille ici !

Elle finit par tourner son visage vers Buffy qui la fixait avec une expression à moitié amusée, à moitié interrogative. Ses lèvres se plissèrent en un sourire crispé et elle grommela avant de rompre leur contact et de se saisir vigoureusement de son téléphone.

« Quoi ! »

Faith était énervée au plus haut point. Elle venait de lâcher la main de Buffy ! Et en plus, c'était Giles qui lui demandait de revenir aux bureaux au plus vite. Elle avait eu beau lui dire que ce n'était pas le bon moment, il n'en démordait pas, lui rappelant qu'elle s'était engagée pour la mission et que les choses venaient de se préciser. Le ton de Faith était froid et sec mais elle en avait baissé l'intonation quand elle avait vu Jonah sursauter à sa première réponse virulente. Au final, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de capituler et raccrocha tandis que le petit train venait d'arriver au bout de son circuit. Elle garda Jonah dans ses bras en sortant du wagon et fit face à Buffy.

« C'était Giles, il a des infos et il veut que je retourne au Centre… Je suis désolée, j'ai pas le choix. »

Seulement, son corps, lui, refusait de bouger elle restait là, immobile, le visage marqué, dans l'attente d'un je ne sais quoi. Et comme pour s'auto-persuader, elle rajouta.

« Faut que j'y aille… »

Mais Buffy remarqua qu'aucun mouvement ne se faisait pour autant.

Là debout devant elle avec son fils dans ses bras, l'ex-Tueuse ne sut quoi penser de son attitude et de ses réactions.

Une nouvelle fois et tout aussi naturellement, Faith lui avait pris Jonah et de les voir comme ça juste en face d'elle, lui fit un je ne sais quoi au cœur.

La déception pouvait se lire sur le visage de Faith et malgré l'interruption de leur promenade, Buffy était heureuse d'y lire cette émotion.

Elle l'était tout autant mais savoir, parce qu'elle en était persuadée, que la tueuse préférait ce moment plutôt que sa mission la confortait dans sa réelle envie de perdurer leur nouvelle relation naissante.

Elle baissa son regard sur le sol l'espace d'un instant tout en replaçant la lanière de son sac à main sur son épaule.

Si son désir de la voir rester avec elle se faisait ressentir, Buffy savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de jouer les égoïstes et accaparer son temps.

Faith restait une tueuse. Sa mission primait sur tout. Elle le savait. Et de ce qu'elle avait appris plus tôt sur le pour quoi de sa réelle venue, corroborait dans ce sens.

Elle finit par lui sourire. Un sourire à la fois tendre et compréhensif même s'il était teinté de déception.

« Oui… Je comprends… Je sais ce que c'est quand on a une mission. On peut te raccompagner ? »

Et voilà, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait ! Sur ces propos, Faith commença à faire quelques pas vers le chemin du retour presque sans s'en rendre compte. Puis, sentant comme un vide à ses côtés, elle se retourna et vit Buffy qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et qui la fixait avec un sourire devenu malicieux. Elle se remémora alors subitement sa question et se retourna de nouveau avant de reprendre ses pas plus lentement sans oublier de marmonner une simple réponse d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

« Ouais... »

Mais lorsque Buffy la rejoignit, son corps se redressa automatiquement comme pour prendre plus d'envergure et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil emplit de significations tandis qu'elle tenait toujours fermement Jonah dans ses bras. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs marquer un petit coup de fatigue, il s'était vite blotti tout contre le haut de Faith et sa tête venait de se poser sur son épaule avec un petit chuintement. Evidemment, ce mouvement ne calma pas les sensations de Faith. Au contraire, elle sentit son cœur se gonfler encore plus sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler tout comme elle ne maîtrisa pas sa main qui vint aussitôt se poser d'une manière protectrice sur la nuque de ce petit homme qui s'endormait dans ses bras. Elle maintenait son regard fixement vers l'avant, tentait de garder une expression neutre alors que tout n'était que confusion dans son esprit. Elle se perdait dans les émotions qui l'envahissaient. Elle ne voulait pas le montrer mais elle se trouvait dans un monde inconnu pour elle, ressentait une chaleur qui la troublait, la déstabilisait. Pire, elle s'en sentait à fleur de peau, si fragile face aux réactions tant de Buffy que de Jonah. Tout se passait trop vite, trop simplement mais ce n'était pas sa vie ça. Elle n'avait jamais rien pu garder ou sauver… Sa peur fut finalement plus forte qu'elle, elle se pinça les lèvres et son regard perdu partit chercher le seul réconfort qu'il connaissait.

Le sixième sens parla de nouveau. La sensation d'être regardée fit lever les yeux de Buffy du sol et sans aucune surprise, elle croisa deux prunelles noisette.

Cependant son étonnement s'en trouva dans ce nouveau regard perçu.

Un regard expressif qui dévoilait incertitude et hésitation. Un regard dont elle aurait été loin de s'imaginer, surtout avec ces dernières heures passées ensemble où tout avait paru presque irréel.

Elle se demanda alors la raison de ce regard plus que troublé et sa propre expression se fit interrogative.

Sa main se posa sur le bras de Faith. Elle la fit décélérer le pas avant de l'arrêter et de la tourner pour lui faire face.

« Hey… »

Elle n'aimait voir ce regard, annonciateur de tourments. Et même si Faith n'avait jamais été une grande bavarde pour faire part de ses émotions, Buffy savait que tout se passait dans ses yeux.

Et elle voulait savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas sans la quitter des yeux et sa voix resta aussi douce que calme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Faith ne sut quoi répondre à cette question elle n'avait jamais su exprimer ses émotions ou plutôt, elle n'avait jamais été face à une personne qui s'en souciait vraiment. Et là, même elle ne pouvait nier ce que Buffy laissait transpirer. Elle s'en sentait presque bête, dérangée de ne pas savoir comment réagir, de ne pas trouver cela naturel. Elle dodelina de la tête dans ses pensées puis un petit sourire ironique s'esquissa sur ses lèvres : non, ce n'était pas naturel, en tout cas, pas pour elle, et là, en plus, il s'agissait de Buffy… Dans ses doutes, elle finit par tourner son regard vers Jonah et lâcha d'une voix hésitante.

« Tu veux le reprendre ? »

Et encore une fois, Buffy voyait la Faith qu'elle connaissait dévier du sujet, se cacher derrière sa carapace pour cacher ce qu'elle refusait de partager : ses sentiments, ses émotions.

Devait-elle insister ? Devait-elle la pousser à se dévoiler quitte à risquer de briser cette nouvelle harmonie qui régnait entre elle. Elle connaissait suffisamment Faith et ses réactions vives et spontanées.

Mais n'avait-elle pas changé ? Depuis leur nouvelle rencontre, ce ne fut que surprises bienheureuses. Néanmoins, personne ne pouvait changer du tout au tout et surtout Faith avec ce passé douloureux qu'elle trainait derrière elle.

Le meilleur moyen était sans doute d'attendre. Attendre qu'elle veuille bien se dévoiler, lui parler, se confier. La patience était une vertu que Buffy avait apprise au fil des années.

Elle venait de retrouver Faith, savait dorénavant ce qu'elle voulait. Alors elle attendrait.

Elle contemplait de nouveau ce tableau qui s'offrait à elle et la question de Faith sembla lui faire comprendre une chose : depuis leur départ du conseil, Faith n'avait pas quitté Jonah une seule seconde, lui portait toute son attention bienveillante. Se pouvait-il qu'en lui confiant son fils, Faith se soit prise au jeu de la protection ? De ressentir ce besoin de vouloir protéger ?

Elle finit par secouer légèrement de la tête en esquissant un sourire.

« Non… Pourquoi tu veux que je le reprenne ? Il est très bien dans tes bras… »

Et cette réponse toute simple mit Faith face à ses paradoxes oui Jonah semblait être bien, même très bien dans ses bras, son corps dans un repos calme en était la preuve. Et elle-même était perturbée c'est vrai, mais depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ressenti cette chaleur, cette tendresse presque palpable ? Même sans se l'avouer, elle avait rêvé des milliers de fois de ce genre de moment, alors, pourquoi devait-elle y mettre fin elle-même ? Finalement, après quelques secondes, assez fière de son cheminement mental, elle releva le menton avec un large sourire.

« Ouais, t'as raison, il est bien, là. »

Puis elle reprit la marche après un petit clin d'œil en direction de Buffy.

« Tu viens, on y est presque. »

Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée du Centre. Faith hésita légèrement mais elle n'était pas encore prête à lâcher son nouveau mantra, « _ce n'est pas à moi d'y mettre fin _». Alors, sans même laisser à ses questions le temps d'interférer dans son cerveau, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour atteindre le deuxième étage. Seulement, devant le regard de Buffy qu'elle jugea interrogatif, elle essaya de trouver un motif logique et finit par rompre le silence, l'air de rien.

« Il fait froid dehors… Tu pourras demander à la réception d'appeler un taxi… »

Une fois arrivées devant le poste d'accueil, elle ne put dissimuler un sourire qu'elle essaya de compenser par une voix faussement déçue.

« Ben, y'a personne ! »

Mais après avoir capté les voix de Giles et de Dawn qui approchaient, elle baissa la tête et finit par marmonner.

« Ouais… Trop facile… »

A sa vue, l'observateur se dirigea directement vers elles.

Il porta aussitôt la main à son veston et en sortit une enveloppe de sa poche qu'il tendit à Faith lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant.

« Ton billet d'avion, Faith. Tu pars demain… Tout ce que tu dois savoir sur ta future mission se trouve dans mon bureau. »

Buffy n'ignorait aucunement le départ de la tueuse dans les jours à venir, mais le savoir si imminent interrompit d'emblée l'humeur joyeuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Et aussi surprenant soit-il, depuis qu'elle s'était arrêtée en tant que Tueuse, Buffy regrettait presque de n'être plus de la partie.

Elle n'avait jamais regretté sa retraite pour vivre la vie qu'elle avait rêvée depuis longtemps.

Devenir mère un jour.

Elle l'était devenue et Jonah se trouvait aujourd'hui sa raison de vivre.

Oui mais voilà, le retour de Faith venait de nouveau chambouler sa petite vie tranquille et refaire naître son envie d'aventure et de frissons, malgré ses responsabilités envers son fils.

Elle se rapprocha de Faith qu'elle vit prendre l'enveloppe en silence.

Rien ne transparaissait sur son visage et Buffy se demanda dès lors qu'elle pouvait être ses pensées du moment.

« En espérant que tu ne sois pas trop rouillée… Ca serait dommage que tu te casses les dents sur ta première mission… Ca ferait mauvaise impression pour la suite… »

Dawn n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer une pique. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son antipathie perdurait alors que la tueuse ne semblait plus être ce qu'elle était.

Elle le sentait, le voyait même, mais quelque chose la retenait de tirer un trait sur le passé.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit irritée par le comportement de Buffy ? Parce que sa sœur, elle à l'inverse, semblait avoir fait fi du passé et à son grand étonnement, voir naître une complicité incompréhensible à ses yeux.

Faith avait dû desserrer son étreinte sur Jonah pour saisir l'enveloppe de Giles et depuis, elle la regardait fixement, comme coupée dans son élan, dans ses projets. Il lui était difficile de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, son estomac s'était noué mais tout le reste restait flou, sans nom. Néanmoins, même dans ses pensées, la remarque cinglante de Dawn ne lui échappa pas et la blessa plus que de raison en cet instant particulier. A présent, tout ce qu'il se passait dans son corps et dans sa tête semblait avoir trouvé une raison, un moyen de s'exprimer. Dawn la cherchait depuis longtemps, elle la rabaissait dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle ne respectait rien et surtout pas ses sentiments. Soudainement, ce dernier mot lui arracha un petit rire malsain, ses sentiments ? Mais depuis quand on se souciait de ses sentiments ? Le visage fermé, sans un mot, elle déposa Jonah dans les bras de Buffy puis se retourna avant de s'approcher de sa sœur, le regard noir et les poings serrés. Sa bouche crispée laissa émerger une voix dure et légèrement tremblante.

« Tu vois Dawn, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre de toi. Mais jamais personne ne m'a parlé comme ça et c'est pas une petite chieuse qui va commencer. »

Elle pencha légèrement la tête tandis qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Dawn dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis au fur et à mesure de ses pas.

« J'ai été plutôt gentille jusque là, par respect pour ta sœur, mais c'est fini, t'as dépassé les bornes ! »

Et dans un geste aussi brusque que violent, elle la saisit par le haut de sa veste avant de la bloquer contre un pilier derrière elles.

« Si tu peux pas la fermer toute seule, je vais t'aider ! »

Prise dans son instinct, son poing se leva pour lui asséner toute sa rancœur et sa rage mais subitement, elle accrocha le regard de Dawn et son geste se bloqua aussitôt. Dans ses yeux, en cette seconde, elle ne voyait plus qu'une petite fille, une petite fille qui avait trop vite grandi et qui était dépassée par les évènements, terrifiée par ce qu'il se passait. Cette peur empreinte d'innocence… cette simple peur, dont elle était la cause. Elle connaissait ce regard, ne le connaissait même que trop bien il était juste ce qu'il restait une fois la provocation et la défiance piétinées. Il était tout ce qu'il lui était resté pendant de longues années jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus rien. Elle se pétrifia dans ce face à face, gelée quasiment sur place elle ne voulait pas être celle qui générait ce regard, ne pouvait pas le supporter. Dans un hoquet de tout le corps, elle relâcha Dawn et se recula un peu, tentant de reprendre consistance et de maitriser le tremblement de ses mains. Puis, après quelques secondes, le visage défait et baissé, elle lui murmura quelques mots et se dirigea au plus vite vers les toilettes.

* * *

La scène venait de se passer si vite, qu'aucun à vrai dire, que ce soit Giles ou Buffy, n'avait eu le temps de bien assimiler ce qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

Buffy ne prit réellement contact de la réalité que lorsqu'elle vit Faith partir – ou plutôt s'enfuir – en direction des toilettes et la voix de sa sœur, quelque peu éraillé ne montrait cette fois, plus aucun signe de suffisance ou d'animosité. Elle ne témoignait dorénavant qu'une grosse peur et la surprise d'une telle réaction.

« Je… Je voulais pas… Je… »

Buffy se retrouva tiraillée par l'envie de rejoindre Faith mais son geste de violence, certes retenu, spécifiait le trop plein de ses émotions face aux attaques. Peut-être avait-elle besoin de calme et de solitude pour se calmer.

Jonah commença à gigoter dans ses bras et ses plaintes résonnèrent bientôt dans le couloir.

« Dawn, tu ferais mieux de repartir dans ton bureau, je crois que tu as assez fait de dégâts pour aujourd'hui. »

Cette dernière jeta un regard vers Giles avant de hocher la tête et de repartir en silence.

« Buffy… »

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et reprit d'une voix plus douce.

« Tu devrais rentrer maintenant… Je m'occupe de Faith… Tout ira bien, je t'assure. »

Le regard encore rivé sur la porte que Faith venait de franchir, Buffy berça son fils pour tenter de le calmer.

« Tout… Tout se passait bien Giles… Je… Je l'avais jamais vue comme ça… Si… Si douce si attentionnée… »

« Elle est encore fragile, Buffy… Ces années de prison n'ont pas été tendre pour elle… »

« Et je veux l'aider ! »

Buffy tourna son visage vers son ancien observateur, l'expression soudainement plus concernée.

« J'ai vu des choses aujourd'hui en elle… Des choses que je n'aurais jamais crues possibles… Et… et… Je veux les revoir… ».

Faith s'était plusieurs fois aspergée le visage d'eau pour tenter de se calmer, d'apaiser son rythme toujours haletant Et pourtant, même après plusieurs minutes, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se défaire de la sensation qui coulait dans ses veines, de ces visions floues qui dansaient dans son cerveau. Elle gardait la tête baissée, les mains agrippées à la vasque de l'évier, son corps tendu à lui faire mal. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait en elle, comment elle avait pu perdre sa maîtrise après toutes ces années. Elle avait pourtant connu bien pire, vu et entendu bien plus. Seulement, aujourd'hui, elle venait de lâcher prise en un éclair, sa colère l'avait emporté sans aucune lutte. Elle la sentait même encore gronder encore en elle, se nourrir de son propre état sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

Dans un cri de rage étouffé par ses lèvres serrées, son poing s'abattit sur le miroir en face d'elle, craquelant instantanément ce dernier, allant même jusqu'à fendre le carreau derrière. Sa main était maintenant en sang mais elle n'en n'avait cure, totalement hypnotisée par ce qu'elle voyait. Et pour cause, avec son mouvement, son regard s'était relevé pour lui renvoyer une image qu'elle pensait à jamais disparue la concernant. Même avec les fissures, elle discernait distinctement les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues, qui striaient sa peau entre ses yeux hagards et son menton. Elle ne savait même plus quand elle avait pleuré pour la dernière fois, quand son cœur avait été assez touché pour cela, quand elle l'avait laissé libre, capable de s'exprimer. Sa tête se mit alors à tourner tandis que la température de son corps semblait chuter tout s'un coup. Sans force, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve assise sur le sol alors que seul un murmure s'échappait de ses lèvres.

« Buffy… »

C'est dans une position recroquevillée, genoux contre poitrine, que Giles aperçut la tueuse lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

Si ce genre d'état d'abattement, il l'avait entraperçue quelquefois chez Buffy sans trop s'en formaliser, il s'en trouva surpris d'en être témoin en cet instant chez l'autre tueuse.

Oui surpris de toute absence de dureté et tout autre qualificatif de ce genre qui identifiait ce que pouvait être Faith.

La carapace de la tueuse renégate semblait dorénavant témoigner de fissures jusqu'alors hermétiques à toute émotion. Pourtant, la voir dans cet état presque second, le visage strié de larmes le rassura quelque peu.

Souffrir, avoir mal attestait de posséder des émotions, des sentiments et lorsqu'il entendit le prénom de Buffy sortir - une seconde fois - dans un murmure des lèvres de Faith, les doutes qui l'animaient depuis quelques temps s'estompèrent.

Et aussi surprenant soit-il, il avança d'un pas et s'assit à même le sol, adossé au mur et bras croisés sur ses genoux remontés.

Il laissa quelques instants le silence les envahir puis, dans un mouvement lent, ôta ses lunettes qu'il entreprit de balancer doucement par la branche entre son pouce et son index.

« Tu sais Faith, même si je ne cautionne en rien l'attitude de Dawn, je peux comprendre sa réaction… Une petite fille qui ne s'est pas défait du passé et qui avant tout, veut protéger sa grande soeur. Cependant… »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire tout en secouant légèrement de la tête, comme si l'évidence tout d'un coup lui sautait aux yeux.

« Je crois qu'en toute évidence Buffy a quant à elle, totalement fait table rase du passé et… et si comme je le crois, tu éprouves quelque chose pour elle, alors il serait peut-être temps à ton tour de faire table rase du passé qui t'empêche d'avancer, Faith. »

La première réaction de Faith avait été de se crisper à l'arrivée de Giles et de baisser son visage pour ne pas être vue dans cet état. Mais bizarrement, au fil des secondes, elle sentit son corps se détendre, presque s'apaiser en raison du comportement de Giles, de sa voix posée, de ses gestes naturels et décontractés. Et elle finit même par esquisser un léger sourire nerveux sur ses derniers mots tout avait tellement changé… Après tout ce temps, tous ces combats, toutes ces rancœurs, elle se retrouvait là, dans les toilettes, à vif et perdue, avec cet homme qui représentait tellement et si peu à la fois. Elle se souvenait de tant de moments où il n'avait pas été là, où il ne l'avait pas entendue, comprise. Elle le revoyait dans son attitude sévère, froide, jugeant ses moindres faits et paroles, ne lui laissant aucun droit à l'erreur. Elle avait tellement attendu de cet homme sans jamais réussir à le trouver. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait lui jeter tous les torts, ses longues heures passées entre quatre murs lui avaient appris à reconnaître ses propres erreurs, ses propres errances elle ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de chances, d'opportunités de la comprendre. Elle regrettait juste qu'il n'ait pas essayé plus, qu'il n'ait pas vu qu'elle était en attente, qu'il n'ait pas essayé de la contacter en prison. Mais il l'avait dit lui-même, il était peut-être temps… Elle releva son visage dans une légère expiration et tourna son regard sur lui.

« Mais avancer pour aller où Giles ? Elle a sa vie… son fils… son boulot… Je vais partir demain et quand je rentrerai, elle sera plus là… Alors, ça servirait à quoi tout ça ? »

Giles fut profondément touché par ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, par sa voix basse et cassée, ses mots chargés de tant de non-dits et d'émotions. Il prit alors conscience que beaucoup de choses se jouaient ici qu'il avait l'occasion de faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi jusqu'alors, qu'il ne devait pas laisser sa chance. Son expression se fit encore plus concernée et bienveillante.

« Tu crois vraiment que tout va s'arrêter comme ça ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ces derniers jours mais je connais Buffy, et elle ne va pas en rester là, tu peux en être sûre ! »

Il avait fini sa phrase avec un léger rire, se souvenant de la ténacité de sa protégée quand elle avait quelque chose en tête. Puis il poursuivit avec un ton plus mélancolique.

« Je ne l'ai pas vue comme ça depuis des années. Tu sais, elle était devenue distante, elle se protégeait et protégeait son fils. Elle ne voulait plus du tout entendre parler de la mission. Et puis, tu es revenue… »

Faith l'interrompit brusquement.

« Mais justement Giles, vous m'avez fait revenir pour une seule chose, pour la mission ! Je suis juste là pour ça, pas pour faire ma vie. »

Sa voix se fit plus lasse.

« Je dis pas, c'est mieux que la prison, mais ça change pas grand-chose au fond… J'ai rien à offrir, rien à gagner, j'ai juste un contrat à remplir, c'est seulement ça mon avenir, rien d'autre… ».

Giles fut confus par ses paroles, confus parce qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Malgré les assurances d'Angel, il n'avait pas mis beaucoup d'espoirs dans cette situation et finalement, ils avaient bien conclu un contrat, un contrat pur et simple, où les émotions n'étaient pas censées interférer. Mais chacun avait vraiment changé et il était prêt à prendre le risque d'être à nouveau déçu. Dans un mouvement toujours empreint de quiétude et de calme, il décala son corps pour faire face à Faith et posa une main sur son genou.

« Regarde-moi Faith… Tu as raison. Au départ, je t'ai rappelée juste pour une chose, pour la mission. Je n'avais pas le choix, Buffy avait tout arrêté et j'étais dépassé. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un d'assez fort et expérimenté pour agir. Angel ne cessait de me parler de toi, de me dire que tu n'étais plus la même. Je ne le croyais pas vraiment au début mais il m'a raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé pour toi, ton comportement en prison et je me suis dit que ça ne pourrait pas être pire même si tu avais choisi de ne pas accepter. Alors, j'ai fini par aller voir le Conseil. Ils n'ont pas été très difficile à convaincre tant la situation se détériorait. Et puis, tu es arrivée… Et tu veux que je te dise Faith ? Tu as effectivement beaucoup changé. Tu nous laisses voir maintenant qui tu es vraiment, tu nous laisses la possibilité de réparer nos erreurs, mes erreurs… Alors, ne dis pas que tu n'as rien à offrir Faith, parce que c'est tout le contraire. »

Giles prit sa respiration quelques secondes avant de la fixer encore plus sérieusement.

« Et si Buffy ne le voyait pas elle aussi, crois-moi qu'elle ne serait pas restée... ».

Il finit par se lever, remettre ses lunettes sur le nez, puis la main sur la poignée de la porte, finit par dire :

« Ouvrir son coeur n'est pas chose facile, mais on peut être très agréablement surpris parfois du résultat... Il suffit juste de le vouloir. »

S'il s'était attendu un jour à avoir une telle discussion de ce genre-là, qui plus est avec Faith, il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais cru. Néanmoins, il ressentait presque une certaine allégresse l'envahir, d'avoir pu l'espace d'un instant, en tout cas l'espérait-il, la toucher dans ses propos.

Il ouvrit enfin la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se trouva nez à nez avec Buffy, la main de cette dernière suspendue en l'air, sur le point de toquer à la porte.

« Je vous dérange ? »

Le seul son de cette voix jeta de nouveau Faith dans un état de fébrilité et de nervosité certaine. Elle se leva rapidement et passa une main vacillante dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil sur Buffy et Giles qui la fixaient désormais tous les deux. Elle tentait désespérément de trouver quelque chose à faire, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, quelque chose qui pourrait calmer son rythme cardiaque. Son regard se porta alors sur sa main tâchée de sang et elle se retourna vers l'évier avant d'ouvrir brusquement le robinet pour la nettoyer.

« Non non… Je me suis coupée et Giles… »

Comme elle cherchait ses mots, Giles arriva à son secours et finit sa phrase.

« Je vais chercher des pansements. »

Il poussa légèrement Buffy dans la pièce, les regarda l'une et l'autre avec un petit soupir puis referma la porte mais pas avant d'avoir prononcé quelques mots qui sonnaient plus comme une affirmation qu'un conseil.

« Je crois que vous avez sérieusement besoin de discuter toutes les deux. »

Faith resta presque bouche bée devant son intervention et ce que cela sous-entendait au vu de leur conversation. Elle laissa couler l'eau plusieurs secondes sur ses doigts, incapable de lever les yeux de cet évier tandis qu'un silence inconfortable régnait dans la pièce. Elle se sentait tout simplement stupide, désarmée et son estomac qui se serrait désagréablement n'arrangeait rien à son état. D'un geste énervé qui cachait ses émotions, elle ferma l'eau et reposa ses mains à plat avant que sa voix rauque ne résonne.

« Je… je suis désolée pour ta sœur… J'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça… »

Buffy n'avait pu se résoudre à partir, ni pu se retenir d'aller la voir. Les émotions qu'elle avait entrevues dans ses prunelles brunes à la suite de son geste, dénotaient l'effroi de sa réaction. La culpabilité sur son manque de sang froid s'était figée sur ses traits et là encore, à cet instant même, elle irradiait complètement la tueuse.

Alors comme poussée par un élan invisible, une envie d'effacer la colère sur ses traits, Buffy s'avança jusqu'à combler l'espace qui les séparait.

Sans dire le moindre mot, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Faith pour lui faire tourner la tête et scella dans la foulée ses lèvres aux siennes.

Elle ne voulait pas d'excuse, ne voulait même plus penser à ce malheureux incident que Dawn venait de provoquer. Elle voulait simplement retrouver ce bien-être qui l'avait envahie depuis le retour de Faith, retrouver ce regard chaud et attentionné à son égard qu'elle avait su percer. Et plus que tout, oser enfin.

Les yeux fermés, elle accentua la pression de ses lèvres afin d'en savourer davantage la texture. Elle avait eu raison : elles étaient douces et soyeuses.

Elle se força toutefois à reculer et leva son regard émeraude dans le sien, en quête d'une réponse tant attendue.

Sa voix se fit murmure.

« Et moi aussi, je réagis… J'aurais pas dû ? »

Seul un silence lui répondit sur l'instant comme si le temps s'était suspendu pour Faith, comme si tout lui était étranger, intouchable, invérifiable. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était absent, que ses veines et neurones s'étaient déconnectés, en fait, tout son être ne semblait plus être qu'un fusible qui venait de sauter sur place. Elle ne cessait de se demander comme en écho ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce qui l'avait amenée à ce moment, à cet état. Elle était incapable de mettre un mot derrière l'autre, incapable de fixer une image dans son esprit, tout était trop flou, tourbillonnant, fugace. Son regard perdu s'égara sur plusieurs points de la pièce, cherchant des repères, des explications tandis que sa main se perdait à nouveau dans ses cheveux. Et puis finalement, sa course s'arrêta net face à deux magnifiques yeux verts en attente…

… en attente…

….en attente…

Et là, ce fut comme si son organisme se remettait en marche, un liquide brûlant pompa son cœur, une odeur emplissait ses narines, un toucher parcourait sa peau. Dans son regard, elle revivait cette scène au ralenti. Buffy venait de l'embrasser, Buffy… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus, tandis que des voix dans son cerveau persistaient à lui crier que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'elle venait de tout imaginer, que tout ça n'était qu'un mirage. Et pourtant, le goût qu'elle sentait encore sur ses propres lèvres lui assurait l'inverse, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents ne faisait qu'en accentuer encore le souvenir. Son regard ne fixait désormais plus qu'une seule et unique chose : ces lèvres roses, charnues, encore humides de leur échange. Oui, elle en était certaine maintenant, Buffy l'avait bien embrassée, elle pouvait s'en rappeler, tous ces picotements ne lui mentaient pas. Mais cela avait été si rapide, si léger, si fugace. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps, pas eu assez de temps ! Elle en voulait plus, elle avait besoin de plus. Elle avait besoin de la sentir, de la toucher, de se forger contre son corps, de la voir vibrer sous ses mains. Tous ses rêves tant chassés assaillaient son cerveau, toutes ses visions repoussées parcouraient chacun de ses membres. Il lui était impossible d'y résister, elle en mourrait autrement. Alors, presque dans un grognement, elle se jeta sur Buffy, la coinça contre l'évier de son corps et saisit son visage de ses deux mains avant que ses lèvres ne capturent les siennes dans un mouvement aussi sauvage que passionné. Elle pensa exploser au contact de leurs lèvres tout était trop fort, trop puissant. En un éclair, elle força les lèvres de Buffy, pénétra sa bouche, captura sa langue pour jouer avec, pour explorer tout ce qui lui était interdit jusque là. Son souffle était effréné, elle ne laissait que quelques secondes de répit à Buffy pour reprendre le sien, repartait aussitôt à la conquête de sa bouche. Ses mains virevoltaient comme par magie, elles tâtaient, caressaient, touchaient la moindre parcelle du corps de Buffy qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Son propre corps se rapprocha encore, se pressait au maximum contre le sien, comme pour se persuader de sa présence. Elle se savait sauvage et impétueuse. Des alarmes rugissaient dans son crâne, lui martelaient de ralentir, de ne pas tout gâcher, de ne pas lui faire peur. Elle-même était ahurie de ses gestes, ahurie de pouvoir les faire. Elle était aussi terrifiée de la faire fuir, mais elle ne pouvait se contrôler, ne pouvait arrêter elle avait besoin de la sentir, elle avait tellement besoin de cela. C'était comme si elle n'en aurait jamais assez, elle espérait juste que Buffy comprendrait.

Et Buffy se laissait envahir par la frénésie que Faith dégageait. Elle ne pouvait croire que l'impétuosité voire la passion – parce que ses baisers aussi dévorants qu'ardents démontraient cet état de fait – dans l'étreinte de l'autre tueuse n'était que spontanée. Ce qu'elle _subissait_ démontrait un besoin réel, un besoin latent… Mais latent depuis quand ?

Buffy répondait à ses baisers fougueux, s'agrippant fermement aux pans de sa veste, comme pour l'empêcher tout pas en arrière. Sentir sa chaleur corporelle contre elle semblait être la preuve que tout ceci était bien réel et non soumis une nouvelle fois à son imagination.

Elle répondait à ses baisers tout aussi fougueusement, prise par l'hardiesse du moment. D'ailleurs n'avait-elle pas provoqué la situation par son propre baiser ? Mais de là à se douter de la réaction de sa tueuse de soeur ?

Une réaction qui dévoilait ni plus ni moins du désir : Faith la désirait. Ses baisers, ses mains sur elle ne pouvaient prouver le contraire. Ses assauts d'ailleurs se faisaient plus entreprenants ses mains sur elle en témoignaient et malgré l'envie démesurée de se fondre sous ses caresses, de faire perdurer les frissons de plaisir qui l'envahissaient autant le long de son échine qu'au creux de ses cuisses, Buffy finit par rompre leur baiser et appuyer son front contre le sien.

« A… Attends… »

Le souffle court et les lèvres gonflées de leurs baisers passionnés, elle esquissa un sourire vrai et sincère puis murmura d'une voix éraillée.

« Pour un premier baiser, je ne m'attendais pas à mieux… »

Le cœur de Faith s'était liquéfié lorsque Buffy avait rompu leur baiser, elle se disait que cette petite voix dans sa tête avait eu raison, que tout allait s'arrêter là, que c'était perdu d'avance, que Buffy allait regretter. Elle en avait fermé les yeux dans l'attente du pire, mais à son propre étonnement, il n'était jamais venu. Buffy ne l'avait pas repoussée, elle n'était pas partie, elle lui permettait de rester collée contre elle, son front si chaud était même venu reposer tendrement contre le sien. Et à présent, elle sentait son souffle murmurer des mots si doux à son oreille, si doux de par la promesse qu'elle y puisait. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle renforça son emprise sur Buffy avant qu'un petit filet de voix ne sortît de ses lèvres.

« Ca veut dire qu'il y en aura d'autres ? »

Le sourire de Buffy s'étira davantage sur ses lèvres. Qu'elle aimait entrevoir cette parcelle de trouble qui rendait Faith plus vulnérable que jamais. Buffy s'en trouva plus séduite, s'imaginant ainsi à croire qu'elle en était la raison. Lui faisait-elle autant d'effet ? Et si cela avait été le cas depuis le début ? Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle jamais aperçue auparavant ?

Tant de questions qui trouveraient sûrement plus tard des réponses. Car pour l'heure, elle souhaitait perdurer ce moment unique, ce moment qu'elle avait provoqué et qu'elle était loin de regretter.

« Ca veut dire que j'aime quand tu m'embrasses et… oui… » souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres « J'aimerais qu'il y en ait d'autres... » avant de s'abandonner à nouveau à ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

Il ne fallut que quelques millièmes de secondes pour que cette phrase ne pénètre dans l'esprit de Faith tout comme la sensation si exquise de ce nouveau baiser provoqué. Buffy venait encore de l'embrasser, venait de lui dire qu'elle en voulait plus. Rien d'autre ne comptait en ce moment, rien d'autre que ces lèvres délicates sur les siennes. Faith était totalement désarmée face aux émotions que Buffy pouvait faire naitre en elle. Tantôt la peur, tantôt le doute, tantôt la fougue et tantôt cette envie inouïe de se fondre en elle, de se gorger de sa douceur à n'en plus finir. Ses doigts tremblants vinrent longer son visage et elle se fit violence pour rompre leur contact physique avant de le reprendre pour la première fois de son regard intense.

« Moi aussi Buffy. Plus que tu ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer… Je… Je veux… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver ses mots qu'elle entendit frapper à la porte avant que Giles ne pénètre avec un Jonah en pleurs dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai pas les pansements mais j'ai un petit garçon là qui se demande où est sa maman ».

Le regard de l'observateur se retrouva alors surpris quand il quitta le visage de Jonah pour se tourner vers ceux des deux tueuses.

Leur proximité plus que rapprochée – bien que leurs mains aient retrouvé leur place initiale - ne laissait guère de doute au doute.

Il émit comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il se trouvait dans l'embarras, un toussotement sans pour autant émettre le moindre mot. Il s'avança quand même dans la pièce afin de remettre Jonah dans les bras de sa mère.

Cette dernière sentit ses joues rosir, non pas qu'elle se sentait le moins du monde honteuse, mais sans doute par le fait de s'être laissé surprendre, telle une adolescente en train d'embrasser en cachette.

Elle jeta un regard furtif sur Faith avant de se dégager du corps qui ne la frôlait plus que et de tendre les bras en direction de son fils qui la quémandait des siens.

« Je suis là mon cœur. »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant que Jonah entoure son cou de ses bras et pose sa tête contre son épaule dans des petits hoquets, signifiant ainsi la fin de ses pleurs.

« Merci Giles… »

« De rien… »

Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder à tour de rôle les deux tueuses avant d'esquisser un sourire et de lancer tout en tournant les talons.

« Je suis dans mon bureau, si vous avez besoin de moi… »

Faith ne cessait de se demander ce qu'elle devait faire à présent, elle était restée totalement silencieuse lors de l'intervention de Giles comme si elle vivait cela de l'extérieur, comme si elle était encore dans sa bulle. Seulement, maintenant, Buffy s'était dégagée de son étreinte et elle s'était retrouvée tout d'un coup dans le monde réel sans savoir le moins du monde quoi faire ou quoi dire. Elle jetait quelques coups d'œil à Jonah qui avait pris sa place dans un contentement non caché mais surtout à Buffy qui semblait elle-aussi quelque peu incertaine. La rougeur qui était montée à ses joues ne lui était pas passée inaperçue. Elle se doutait que Buffy était autant troublée qu'elle elles venaient de vivre un moment à part, loin des autres et il y avait un pas à franchir d'être vu aux yeux de tous. Regrettait-elle ? Elle scruta son regard pendant plusieurs secondes mais ce dernier ne semblait toujours pas la rejeter seulement, elle ne savait pas à quel point elle serait admise dans son monde. Au fil de ses pensées, elle frottait maladroitement ses mains sur le haut de son pantalon, les sourcils froncés, à la recherche de comment se comporter à présent. Dans un nouveau mouvement de main, elle tomba sur les billets qu'elle avait coincés dans sa poche et tout lui revint en tête. Elle fixa alors la porte comme une sorte d'échappatoire et dit doucement sans oser croiser le regard de Buffy.

« Faut que j'aille voir Giles… pour la mission. »

Sans un mot de plus ou un regard en arrière, elle sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers le bureau de Giles comme un automate, toujours emprise de ses émotions, avant de rentrer sans même frapper et de s'asseoir sur un des sièges en face du bureau.

« Je pars quand ? »

Giles avait méthodiquement suivi l'arrivée de Faith, sa façon de marcher, son regard encore ailleurs, à la fois vide et brillant, sa voix basse et troublée. Avec un léger sourire, il se recula un peu dans son fauteuil et saisit ses lunettes avant de dire d'une fois un peu joueuse.

« C'est écrit sur les billets Faith… Demain, à 11 heures ».

Lorsqu'il vit que seul un hochement de tête lui répondait; il saisit une grosse enveloppe sur son bureau et se pencha pour la lui tendre.

« Tous les détails sont ici. On restera connecté pendant le vol alors tu pourras me poser les questions que tu veux. Par contre, dès que tu auras atterri, j'aimerais qu'il y ait un black-out total. Une équipe t'accompagnera mais ce sera à toi de faire le plus gros du travail. C'est sur toi que repose la réussite de cette mission. Tu m'as bien compris Faith ? »

Seulement, Faith n'entendait pas un seul des mots que Giles prononçait, elle faisait tourner et tourner l'enveloppe dans ses mains, sans jamais l'ouvrir, seul le moment presque magique qui venait de se dérouler avec Buffy occupait son esprit. Et au vu de cette non réaction, Giles devint beaucoup plus préoccupé. Il connaissait les enjeux, il se doutait que quelque chose venait de se produire mais savait aussi que Faith devait être au mieux de sa forme et de son état d'esprit pour réussir la mission. Il se leva alors de son siège et contourna son bureau avant de la remuer légèrement d'une main sur son bras.

« Faith, tu dois absolument te concentrer. Je t'ai déjà dit que cette mission était dangereuse et là, tu sembles totalement ailleurs. Si tu ne veux plus y aller, il faut me le dire maintenant car une fois là-bas si tu as un problème, tu nous mettrais tous en danger, y compris et surtout Jay. »

Ces paroles et ce ton plus sec sortirent quelque peu Faith de son apathie. Elle se redressa sur son siège et regarda Giles plus vivement.

« Non non, c'est bon, j'ai dit que je le ferai et je le ferai. Il n'y a pas de problème, je la laisserai pas tomber ! »

« Je le sais Faith. Mais il ne s'agit pas seulement de la laisser tomber, il s'agit aussi de faire attention à toi. On est plusieurs à vouloir te voir revenir en un seul morceau alors, tu devras absolument restée concentrée. »

Il rajouta ensuite d'un ton plus doux.

« Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose, Buffy ne se le pardonnera pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Giles resta totalement coi face à cette réponse, il savait Faith quelque peu candide sur la sphère des sentiments mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il plongea son regard dans le sien avant de parler d'une voix bien distincte.

« Parce qu'elle tient à toi et si je ne me trompe pas, vu ton état, elle vient de te le prouver. »

Faith remua aussitôt sur son siège, un peu mal à l'aise d'aborder ce sujet avec lui.

« Ouais peut-être, je sais pas. »

Et ces réponses indécises commençaient sérieusement à agacer Giles.

« Si tu ne le sais pas, moi je te le dis. Et tu sais quoi ? Le mieux ce serait que tu lui demandes directement. Ce serait que tu clarifies ce qui se passe entre vous dès que possible et surtout avant demain. »

Il désigna son cœur de son doigt avant de rajouter plus calmement.

« Le mieux, ce serait que tu lui dises tout ce que tu as là, Faith. »

« Ouais, peut-être. »

Giles se retourna brusquement, à présent totalement énervé du comportement passif de Faith. Il savait qu'elle cachait beaucoup de choses en elle mais elle n'arriverait à rien sans laisser la porte un peu entrouverte. Après quelques pas nerveux dans son bureau, il finit par se dire qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pourrait la faire bouger. Il se remit face à elle, le visage dur et sa voix s'éleva, aussi forte que sèche.

« Ok, donc je vais faire plus simple Faith ! Je ne veux pas te voir dans cet état demain. A toi de faire ce que tu as à faire, tu m'entends ? Et tu le fais dès ce soir ! Si je ne te sens pas dans ton état naturel, demain, tu ne partiras pas. Ok ? »

Faith sursauta légèrement face à ce Giles emporté qu'elle ne connaissait guère et leva les mains devant elle.

« Ouais ok, faut pas s'énerver. C'est pas bon pour vous… »

Elle commença à se redresser, les deux bras sur le dossier.

« Bon ben, j'y vais alors… »

Giles retourna près de son bureau et jeta fermement plusieurs dossiers de ci de là de la table.

« Voilà, vas-y ! Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit ! »

Faith se dirigea alors doucement vers la sortie mais plus elle avançait plus un petit sourire réapparaissait sur son visage. Elle sortit du bureau et se retourna juste avant de refermer la porte pour chuchoter quelques mots.

« Merci Giles »

Et son sourire s'agrandit quand elle perçut le mouvement de Giles qui se laissait choir avec un soupir dans son fauteuil. Seulement, elle se retrouva aussi vite face à son défi car elle visualisa Buffy et Jonah en plein milieu du couloir. Elle souffla un grand coup, ne se départit pas de son sourire, même si ce dernier était plus crispé et alla vers eux en désignant du pouce le bureau de Giles.

« Je viens de voir Giles. Je pars demain, à 11 heures. »

Puis elle mit une main dans sa poche, se pencha légèrement sur une jambe et finit par dire d'un trait.

« Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir manger chez moi ce soir avec Jonah ? »

Ce dernier complètement remis de ses pleurnichements, _babillait_ dans son langage que seul lui pouvait comprendre, tout en s'amusant avec ses mains. Son regard se porta sur Faith quand elle s'approcha d'eux et il battit aussitôt des mains dans un grand sourire édenté, comme si la demande – Ô par miracle – avait été comprise de lui et l'enthousiasmait.

Buffy laissa échapper un petit rire devant le geste et la réaction de son fils qui semblaient répondre de manière positive à Faith.

« Et bien on dirait qu'il y en a un qui semble ravi de l'invitation... »

Elle coula un regard chaud et pétillant sur l'autre tueuse dont l'attitude gênée et peu sur d'elle dénotait encore une fois l'effet qu'elle semblait lui faire.

Tout en haussant légèrement les épaules, elle finit dans sa lancée par dire avec un sourire espiègle.

« Je crois que je n'ai guère le choix que celui d'accepter... »

Faith sentit des frissons la parcourir sur cette réponse et l'expression que prenait Buffy mais elle réussit à garder un ton maîtrisé pour lui répondre.

« C'est cool. »

Elle baissa un instant les yeux en direction du sol avant de reprendre.

« J'espère que t'es pas contre un chinois tout prêt… C'est pas que je veux pas te préparer un truc, mais… »

Quelque peu gênée par ses piètres talents, elle se gratta la tête dans une petite grimace.

« Tu vois, j'ai pas… enfin tous ces trucs de cuisine, suis pas trop habituée… J'ai pensé que le traiteur en bas de chez moi serait bien pour… »

Mais Buffy finit par la couper, amusée par son manque de répartie.

« Le chinois ça sera parfait… »

Elle se recula d'un pas, avec un petit air autant radieux qu'idiot. Elle se sentait soudainement gauche et intimidée comme on pouvait l'être à son premier _rencart_.

Un autre sourire, un autre pas en arrière et elle lança :

« Alors… Je te dis à ce soir ? »

Frappant doucement le poing dans la paume de son autre main, Faith hocha la tête, d'un air complètement rêveur tandis que Buffy dans un petit signe de la main, tournait les talons et disparaissait ensuite entre les deux portes de l'ascenseur.

Un rendez-vous. Un _rencart_ comme on pouvait le définir de cette manière.

Un vrai rendez-vous avec Buffy Summers. Faith avait encore du mal à l'imaginer.

Et ce baiser échangé pas plus tard que quelques minutes auparavant, il tournoyait encore dans sa tête

L'avait-elle imaginé ? Non. Elle revisionnait à l'envers les images, celles précisément où Buffy s'approchait d'elle et scellait ses lèvres aux siennes.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, faisant arrêt sur image et apprécia le long frisson qui lui parcourait le corps.

Si un seul baiser de Buffy Summers la mettait dans un état tel, elle imaginait sans peine la fièvre qui la consumerait le jour où…

Et un sourire franc étira ses lèvres charnues quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

Oui, elle partirait sans doute demain pour sa mission. Oui, cela serait sûrement dur, long et dangereux mais ce qu'elle savait de source sûre, c'est qu'elle savait maintenant où revenir, savait que quelqu'un attendrait son retour.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part ce qu'elle croyait maintenant dur comme fer.

Elle le savait sans aucun doute possible, tout simplement parce qu'elle venait de lire ces promesses muettes dans les plus beaux yeux émeraude, ceux-là mêmes où elle avait décidé de s'y noyer à jamais.

Mais pour l'heure, elle ne voulait manquer pour rien au monde la soirée qui s'annonçait. Leur toute première soirée dont elle ressentait déjà les prémices de fébrilité rien qu'à la pensée des lèvres rosées qu'elle ne manquerait pas de savourer encore et encore.

Fin.


End file.
